a Vampire story
by LishaThaEvilSun
Summary: Drac är på många sätt en ovanlig tjej. Undrar du varför? Läs. Utspelas under Marodörerna's tid. James, Sirius, Lupin, Snape finns med i bilden. Vampyrer, varulvar. Och dödsätare. .:Uppdateringar sker oregelbundet. Ledsen, ska försöka skärpa mej :.
1. Livet

**_Kapitel 1; Livet_**

Vår berättelse tar sin början för cirka tvåhundra år sedan. Händelsen som kommer beskrivas för er utspelade sig en mörk, regnig natt, i en borg som alla hade trott stått övergiven i generationer, som hade plötsligt vaknat till liv.

I slottets allra högsta tornrum lyste det ensamma fönstret som ett fyrtorn mitt i natten. Ett flämtande, oregelbundet ljus som kom tycktes komma från stearinljus.

Och plötsligt skar ett kvinnoskrik genom natten.

Kvinnoskrik och kvinnoskrik, varelsen som skrek var knappast mänsklig.

Men det var en hona i alla fall, så vi kallar henne kvinna så länge.

Nästan ingen hörde henne. Mycket få människor kom hit, och dom få som gjorde det överlevde sällan sin andra natt här.

Ännu ett skrik hördes, sedan var det dödstyst igen. Bara regnet som öste ned.

Så hördes ett alldeles nytt ljud. Ett ljud som många föräldrar är överens om är det vackraste man kan höra.

Ett barns första läte.

Hennes mor var utmattad.

Hon såg på den tredje personen i rummet, en lång, blek man med svart hår och svarta ögon, som höll i det nyfödda barnet, som var insvept i linnetyg. Hans ansikte var spänt för något ögonblick, så log han ömt mot den lille ungen.

Kvinnan halvt satt, halvt låg i en stor säng, den enda möbeln i rummet förutom en stol av grovt trä och ett stort skåp. Hennes långa, lockiga, rödbruna hår var rufsigt och spretig, och hon andades lätt andfått, men hennes bärnstensfärgade ögon utstrålade ett stort, själsligt lugn.

Det dröjde ett par sekunder, så gick mannen långsamt fram till henne, satte sig på sängen och räckte henne oändligt försiktigt barnet.

Drac Marie Hayn. Vår berättelses huvudperson.

Inte alltför opassande namn, faktiskt. Är man dotter till Vlad Dracula måste man nästan heta nåt exotiskt, eller hur? Drac betyder faktiskt "Djävul", eller "Drake" på gammal rumäniska. Marie betyder "gåva" och Hayn "Mod". Intressant namnval. Djävul. Gåva. Mod.

... Nåväl, Drac var redan från början en väldigt speciell liten flicka. Arvinge till den transsylvanska tronen

Dom första fyra-sex åren levde Drac tillsammans med sina föräldrar. Under tiden hann hon få två syskon_(**1**)_, närmare sagt två bröder. Den förste döptes till Dark. Han var som en liten kopia av sin far, samma svarta hår och ögon. Den andre döptes till Death. Hans hår var svart, precis som hans syskon, men hans ögon var alldeles röda.

Det var en lycklig tid då Drac, Dark och Death tumlade runt på upptäcktsfärd i det oändligt stora slottet, trillade ned för trappor, snubblade över gamla mattor och gömde sig bakom uråldriga draperier. Deras små utflykter belönade dom ibland med utskällningar från deras mor och far, fast aldrig särskilt allvarligt menat. Det var bara när dom två äldsta små knäppskallarna lät Death hitta på dumheter som dom blev arga.

I alla fall. Det här hade kunnat fortsätta i all oändlighet, Drac, Dark och Death hade kunnat vara tillsammans för evigt... om det inte hade varit för _den_ dagen.

En dag dök en främling upp. Han eller hon hade mantel med huva uppfälld, så det gick inte att se vem det var. Främlingen hälsades hjärtligt fälkommen av Drac's mor, men så sa den okände personen något som fick den bärnstensögde demonen att blekna.

Tidigt nästa morgon gav hon sig av. Dracula försökte förgäves få henne att stanna kvar, upprepade gång på gång att han aldrig skulle klara av att ta hand om barnen ensam. Det var som att prata med en vägg.

Drac, Dark och Death stod uppe i ett av tornrummen och såg på medan deras mor försvann mot horisonten tillsammans med främlingen. Hon hade sagt att hon skulle ut på en resa. Snart skulle hon vara hemma igen.

Men hon kom inte tillbaka.

Först gjorde det inte särskilt mycket. Dom tre syskonen fortsatte springa runt i slottet och trilla nedför trappor, enda skillnaden var egentligen att ingen skällde ut dom när dom hittat på något dumt.

Den härliga tiden tog slut när Drac var sex år. Hennes far hade fattat ett beslut.

Han sände iväg henne till en borg långt ut i ödemarken, Death till en annan del av bergen, och Dark fick helt enkelt bo kvar på slottet. Han klarade inte av tre barn på samma gång, och Dark var den han bäst förstod sig på. Dom två andra var för... glada.

Så kom det sig att Drac växte upp ensam i en cell, i en fängelsehåla i en borg full med demoner istället för tillsammans med sin familj. Från den dagen förvandlade hennes liv till ett helvete i nästan hundra år.

* * *

**(_1_)**: Här tänker alla gamla läsare antagligen "WTF 2!??!??!". Ja, Drac hade två bröder, visade det sig. En av anledningar till varför jag skrev om första kapitlet, annars skulle allt bli helt rörigt :P

Och ja, Death kommer antagligen dyka upp någon gång i framtiden igen.

Förlåt om ni tycker det är skumt att jag börjar mixtra om i början såhär, men jag kände att det behövdes. Hoppas ni förstår ;;


	2. Vänd aldrig ryggen mot en vampyr

**_Kapitel 2; Vänd aldrig ryggen mot en vampyr._**

Ironiskt, eller hur?  
Precis när man känner sig trygg och säker händer det nåt som vänder upp och ned på ens liv. Och allt förvandlas till ett levande helvete.

Stackars Draccie är så gott som föräldralös; Hennes mamma dog ju, och hennes jävel till pappa bryr sig inte ett skit om henne.

Så från och med fyraårsåldern fick hon klara sig själv.

Och ni som tycker att ni har det svårt!

Nåja, nu åter till berättelsen.

Cellen Draccie tillbringade sina första hundra år i var ungefär som celler i filmer.

Stengolv, gallerförsett fönster, järngaller runt omkring, en liten halmhög längst in i hörnet och en enkel träbänk att sitta på.

Okej, nu tänker nog alla; VAR FN FINNS TOALETTEN?

Hörni, hon fick ingen mat, okej?

Och vad tusan ska man då med toalett till?  
Nu undrar väl alla hur fan hon då kan överleva, utan mat alltså.

HÄNG MED! DEMONER, VAMPYRER, VAD HAR DOM GENEMSAMT?

Odödlighet.

Demonerna som vaktade Drac var minst sagt skrämmande, men dom lät henne vara ifred i respekt för hennes döde mor. Kanske var hon en släkting till dom, vad vet jag, fråga Drac istället för att pressa mej på information vareviga dag.

Ja, demonerna lät henne vara ifred, så hon hade ju inte mycket annat än sin skithög till farsa att gråta över. Och sin döde mor.

Kort sagt grät hon varenda kväll, men som tur var för henne störde det inte demonerna särskilt mycket, dom sov mest på dagarna.

Drac för sin del sov på nätterna.

Hon växte upp därinne, från barnsben till en liten tonåring med ganska dystert utseende. Antagligen för att hon var sådan, hon var en dyster person.

Hon belv ju såklart längre, men hon kom aldrig över en och sextiofem.

Kortis är vad hon var.

För att inte tala om blek.

Hennes ögonfärg och hårfärg förändrades inte alls, samma korpsvarta hår och samma intensivt gröna ögon som har en benägenhet att stirra på en hela tiden.

Drac i ett nötskal då; Kort, blek, dyster.

Drac i ett nötskal nu; Blek, arg, tänder.

Nu frågar sig säkert alla; Hur blev hon vampyr då? Hon var ju född människa!

Lugna er, jag kommer till det.

Hennes far kom på besök emellanåt, ofta med flera års mellanrum.

När hon var yngre kom han oftare, men ju äldre hon blev desto mer undvek han henne. Hon påminde för mycket om sin mor.

Men han slutade inte att besöka henne.

Innan vi kommer till när hennes liv vänds upp och ned igen måste vi ta och prata om en sak; Hennes blod.

Det låter inte så viktigt med blod, jag vet.

Men så gott som hela hennes liv cirklar runt den punkten.

Jag har aldrig frågat henne hur hon upptäckte det, hon kanske skadade sig på nåt sätt i cellen och fann att det var nåt fel på hennes blod.

Hennes blod var, är och kommer alltid förbli av sin egen klass.

När ni tänker på blod tänker dom flesta på en röd, trögflytande vätska.

Men Dracs blod är inte rött.

Det är silvrigt. Som enhörningsblod.

Inte totalt silvrigt, men liksom silverskimrande.

Förutom färgen är hennes blod annorlunda på ett annat sätt, som har både för- och nackdelar.

Dricker man av det blir man helad och osårbar för en stund.

Det räcker med ett par droppar, man blir inte helad mer om man dricker flera liter. Och inte osårbar längre heller, för den delen.

Åter till berättelsen nudå.

Hennes far besökte henne en gång när hon var ungefär fjorton år.

Det besöket skulle förändra hennes liv igen.

Drac hade blivit skadad på något sätt, hon blödde någonstans synligt.

När hennes far fick syn på blodet stelnade han till.

Drac lade inte märkte till mannens ovanliga reaktion, hon blängde in i väggen för att slippa se åt hans håll. Som ni säkert vet har Drac anledning att hata sin far.

Vad som hände sedan gick så snabbt att hon knappt hann reagera innan det var försent.

Vampyren grep plötsligt tag i henes ena axel, tryckte hennes huvud åt sidan, och lät sina tänder sjunka ned i den skräckslagna flickans hals.

Hon började såklart skrika och försöka slita sig loss, men det finns inte mycket en liten fjortonårig flicka kan göra mot en fullvuxen vampyr, eller hur?

Långsamt, långsamt blev hennes slag svagare.

Hennes synfält blev suddigare, och ljuden omkring henne lät dovare och lägre.

Snart svartnade hela hennes värld, och hon föll slappt ihop på stengolvet.

Hon var död.

Men dom flesta människor vet väl ändå att man inte dör om man blir biten av en vampyr, inte sant? Hon vaknade upp några timmar senare och kände en bultande smärta i både bröstet och i huvudet.

Det blödde inuti munnen på henne, och när hon sakta kände efter fann hon att hennes hörntänder blivit spetsigare.

Drac Marie Hayn såg sig skräckslaget omkring i cellen, och fann snart blodspår på träbänken där hon suttit alldeles nyss.

När hon såg upp på demonerna såg dom bara sorgset på henne utan att säga något.

Deras blickar räckte som förklaring.


	3. Första hundra åren är alltid värst

**_Kapitel 3; Första hundra åren är alltid värst._**

Precis som titeln säger är dom första hundra åren värst.

Därför tycker jag nästan att vi gör ett litet tidshopp, ungefär... vad blir det nu...? 100-14... 86!

Okej, vi hoppar ca 80 år framåt i tiden.

Året då Drac lyckades ta sig ut ur borgen.

Drac låg lutad mot väggen med händerna för öronen.

Tårarna strömmade nedför kinderna.

Ett litet sår på halsen som var det största minnet av hennes fars fruktansvärda val den natten för många år sedan, hade börjat blöda igen.

Hennes far hade just lämnat cellen, efter att ha tagit det han behövde.

Som vanligt hade Drac skrikit, slagits och försökt hindra det.

Allt förgäves.

Drac kröp ihop lite, lutade ansiktet mot knäna och lade armarna i kors framför.

Tårarna torkade långsamt och försvann.

Alla tårar sinar förr eller senare, det gäller bara att vänta.

När hon tillslut kände sig någonlunda lugn igen hörde hon bråk utanför cellen. Hon sneglade genom gallren och fann att demonerna just släpade in en ny fånge ned till fängelsehålorna. En människa.

En pojke, eller snarare en man, i kanske tjugoårsåldern med brunt, medellångt hår, kämpade för allt vad han var värd mot vakterna.

Men precis som alla andra hade gjort före honom tröttade han ut sig tillslut och slängdes därefter in i en cell. Cellen mittemot Drac.

Drac såg stilla en stund på honom.

Han rörde sig inte.

Sedan, efter flera minuter, rätade han darrande på sig och vände sig långsamt om. Han mötte omedelbart hennes blick.

Drac slog skyggt bort blicken och såg in i cellen bredvid henne istället, där fången precis hade blivit inslängd igen efter hård tortyr.

Det blödde fortfarande från hans huvud.

Drac lutade sig lite närmare honom utan att riktigt märka nåt.

Först när hon var precis vid gallret till hans cell förstod hon vad hon höll på att göra, och ryggade förskräckt tillbaka.

Hon såg upp på... den brunhårige fången mittemot och fann att han fortfarande såg på henne. Hon såg under tystnad tillbaka en stund medan hon kände en plötslig medkänsla för den stackaren mittemot henne, han var ju bara tjugo år...

Hennes funderingar avbröts när dörren till fängelsehålorna öppnades med ett gnisslande, och in kom en demon med en lilaaktig hudfärg.

Demonen såg sig omkring, och fick sedan syn på fången mittemot Drac.

Hon flinade och lutade sig mot gallret.

"Så, du trodde att du skulle komma undan utan straff, Amroth?"

Den brunhårige mannen som uppenbarligen hette Amroth, muttrade något ohörbart till svar. Drac spetsade nyfiket på öronen, men hörde ingenting.

Demonen flinade.

"Jag trodde aldrig att du skulle sluta såhär... instängd i ett fängelse, tillsammans med..."

Hon såg sig omkring. Hennes blick fastnade på Drac ett par sekunder.

"... demoner, mördare och tjuvar. Alla i världen du hatar."

Amroth blängde på demonen, reste sig upp och gick fram till gallret.

"Har jag sagt att jag tänker stanna här?"

Demonen log stilla.

"Kan du tala om för mej hur du har tänkt dej att fly?"

Amroth sade ingenting. Hans blick gled längs gallret, upp och ned en stund medan han följde stängerna med fingertopparna.

Has blick fastnade tillslut på låset, och efter bara ett par sekunders sökande med blicken fick han syn på nycklarna, hängandes från en av vakternas bälten.

Drac såg nyfiket på. Hon hade aldrig sett någon fina en möjlig utväg så snabbt. Kanske skulle han till och med klara det...

Plötsligt kände hon sig ivrig att hjälpa honom att komma ut. Hon såg från demonvakten till Amroth, sedan höjde hon långsamt handen mot demonvakten. Efter en, kanske två sekunder av koncentration viftade hon lätt med fingararna, och nycklarna svävade långsamt ifrån bältet och susade igenom luften precis när dörren till fängelsehålorna slog igen. Amroth såg häpet på henne när nycklarna stannade nån decimeter ifrån hans ansikte.

Han samlade sig snabbt och slet snabbt till sig nycklarna medan den lila demonen intresserat såg på. Han krånglade med nycklarna ett par sekunder i låset innan det klickade till, och celldörren svängde upp.

Han skyndade ut ur cellen och skulle precis springa mot dörren när han stelnade till. Han rynkade pannan.

"Jag hittar inte här." muttrade han halvhögt.

Drac log milt mot honom.

"Det gör jag, däremot."

Amroth såg förvånat ned på Drac, som hade varit med om så många rymningsförsök under sina 92 år i fängelset att hon kände till varenda möjliga utväg därifrån.

Amroth såg snabbt ned på henne. Demonen flaxade upp till en av takbjälkarna och satte sig där. Drac såg stilla på Amroth medan han såg ut att tänka igenom saken.

"Vem är du?" frågade han tillslut.

Drac log lite och nickade åt honom.

"Sorgligt nog råkar jag vara Drac Marie Hayn... kanske hört talas om mej?"

Amroth rynkade pannan en aning.

"Vlad Draculas äldste dotter?"  
Drac nickade lugnt.

"Hur kommer det sig att du sitter inlåst här... i hans eget fängelse?"

Hon såg på honom en stund, sedan såg hon tyst ned i stengolvet utan att svara. Amroth verkade ha tolkat det som att hon inte ville prata om det, vilket var alldeles rätt. Han stack in nyckeln i låset, vred om, och dörren gled gnisslande upp.

Hon såg förbryllat upp på honom.

"Jag har för bråttom för att fråga ut dej" sade han snabbt och kastade en orolig blick mot dörren. "Visa mej vägen ut."

Drac satt kvar en stund, sedan reste hon sig sakta upp och gick ut genom den vidöppna dörren. Hon kastade en snabb blick mot dörren, sedan rusade hon bort till andra änden av fängelsehålan och sparkade upp en fallucka.

"Följ den hela vägen, den slutar ungefär hundra meter utanför" sade hon snabbt medan han hoppade ned. Hon hoppade efter och började småspringa genom jordgången och hukade sig för det låga jordtaket.


	4. Demoner är inte att lita på heller

**_Kapitel 4; Demoner är inte att lita på heller._**

Drac var nästan hundra år när hennes fötter kände gräs för första gången.

Amroth hade sjunkit ned i gräset intill henne och såg förundrat på henne medan hon förbryllat såg ned på det gulgröna gräset som täckte hela slätten.

"... har du aldrig känt gräs innan?" frågade han tillslut efter en stunds tystnad.

Drac skakade stilla på huvudet och lät tårna sjunka ned djupare i det gulnande gräset. Hon satte sig ned bredvid Amroth.

Det var tyst. Obehagligt tyst.

Inte ens en fågel sjöng på flera kilometers håll.

Drac och Amroth såg inte varför.

Hösgt uppe på muren till borgen dom nyss tagit sig ut ifrån, satt en mörkgrön demon och betraktade dom med bärnstensfärgade ögon. Hans jättelika, läderartade vingar flaxade otåligt, som för att få honom att anfalla nån gång.

Efter en stund orkade han inte kämpa mot sig själv längre, och flög ned mot dom två ovetannde offren.

Drac hörde vingslag i luften, såg upp, och hann precis rulla undan innan demonen landade rakt på henne. Amroth kastade sig åt sidan.

Demonen drog sitt svärd och såg flinandes från Amroth till Drac, som för att se efter vem som skulle vara roligast att döda.

Han bestämde sig uppenbarligen för Drac.

Han svingade med svärdet mot henne, hon duckade kvickt och backade undan ett par meter. Amroth hade tagit flera steg bakåt.

Demonen (vars namn var Bozel, vilket Drac fick reda på lite senare på något sätt hon inte vill tala om,) svingade svärdet igen, och snuddade den här gången Dracs ena axel, och åstadkom ett litet jack.

Drac ryckte till och dansade undan en bit till.

Demonen följde flinandes efter.

Amroth hade försvunnit på något sätt, och Drac hade ingen chans mot den minst dubbelt så långe demonen ensam, så utgången är väl ganska förutsägbar, va?

Demonen vann.

Det gick ganska snabbt, som tur var för Drac.

Demonen träffade henne med svärdet rätt genom bröstet på henne, så hon liksom spetsades på det.

Demonen skrattade ett nästan sinnessjukt skratt och drog ut svärdet igen med ett väsande ljud, medan Drac bleknade och föll ned på knä.

Gräset omkring henne, det första gräset hon någonsin virört, färgades rött av blod. Hon sjönk som i slowmotion ned på sidan medan världen svartnade omkring henne. Kanske hann hon tänka tanken "Det var nog inte så smart att försöka rymma" innan hon som tur var fick ett par bloddroppar i munnen, och helades ögonblickligen.

Precis innan hon drog sitt sista, rosslande andetag, läktes hennes bristna lungor, hjärtat blev helt igen, och det blodiga hålet genom hennes bröstkorg försvann som genom ett trollslag.

Hon satte sig förvånat upp och stirrade ned på sina händer.

En ganska klassisk scen, hjälten stirrar på sina händer efter att något underligt har hänt henne, i detta fallet;  
Drac hade äntligen fått svaret på _varför_ hennes pappa låst in henne i en fängelsehåla i ungefär hundra år, och varför han kom in och bet henne varje kväll.

Hennes blod... omg säger jag bara O.o

Resten är lite trist att berätta. Drac reste sig upp och stapplade iväg mot horisonten, blablabla, en sån där typisk filmscen i solnedgång.

Men sagan slutar inte där, absolut inte.

Sagan har precis börjat.

Nästa gång vi hittar henne befinner hon sig någonstans i Europa, och Andra Världskriget har precis brutit ut.

Ingen märker att människor försvinner lite här och var, och dyker upp en vecka senare, yrande och nästan tömda på blod. Det är för mycket på gång för tillfället för att någon ska lägga till enstaka, försvinnande människor, oftast folk utan några vänner eller släktingar, och allra oftast i Tyskland.

Tyskarna bryr sig ju förstås lite, men dom tror att det väl är en ny sorts gas amerikanarna eller britterna har kommit på.

I alla fall, vi befinner ocss faktiskt i en liten vaktstuga ganska nära tyska gränsen, fyra män eller fler befinner sig där och runtomkring, och fler är påväg.

Tre män befinner sig utanför, och den fjärde är inuti stugan och granskar en karta.

Det är helt dödstyst. Bara en uggla hoar då och då.

Plötsligt bryts tystnaden av ett skott i luften.

Två av dom återstående soldaterna höjer sina vapen och stirrar in i mörkret.

Dom ropar ett namn, men får inget svar.

Ett hest rosslande hörs en bit ifrån dom, och sedan en dov duns.

En känsla av at frysas till is inifrån fyller dom arma soldaternas kroppar. Dom backar långsamt.

Det prasslar till i buskarna. Dom riktar darrande sina vapen ditåt.

Det prasslar till uppe i ett träd. Dom ser sig osäkert omkring. Hur många är det?

Den ena hinner aldrig få reda på det.

En svart skugga flyger plötsligt genom luften, och den ena soldaten försvinner med ett rop av häpnad. Hans pistol faller ned på marken, och han är spårlöst försvunnen.

Den andre soldaten ser sig skräckslaget omkring en stund innan han rusar in i stugan till den siste och fjärde mannen och skriker något.

Kartläsaren ser snabbt upp och lyssnar spänt medan soldaten pladdrar på en massa på obegriplig tyska, och sliter sedan snabbt åt sig en pistol.

Båda två vänder sig snabbt mot dörren, där det precis knarrade till.

Dom höjder båda två pistolerna och backar långsamt.

Någon knackar på dörren.

Ingen öppnar. Det knackar igen.

Efter en stunds tystnad glider dörren upp ändå, och en av soldaterna stapplar in.

En svarthårig flicka (bingo, Drac) stiger in bakom honom och låter dörren glida igen efter henne igen.

Soldaterna stirrar på henne.

"Vem är du?" säger någon tillslut.

Den svarthårige flickan ler och niger medan soldaten som nyss kom in i stugan ryggar tillbaka från henne. Hon flinar lite åt henne.

"Kalla mej Marie om ni vill, mina herrar."

Den tredje soldaten glider plötsligt ned på golvet efter att ha försökt stamma fram något och pekat på henne med ett darrande finger. Han andas flämtande ett par sekunder, sedan faller hans huvud åt sidan och blottar ett blodigt sår på halsen.

Mer hinner soldaterna inte se.

Precis när dom skräckslaget ser upp på flickan igen har hon redan hunnit fram till dom.

Hennes hånleende är det sista dom ser.


	5. Vampyrer får respekt

**_Kapitel 5; Vampyrer får respekt._**

Den sista tyska soldaten gled slappt ur flickans grepp. Han sjönk ihop på golvet som var nästan täckt av blod.

Drac log ljuvt och stegade fram till en av soldaterna som fortfarande levde. Hon böjde sig ned mot honom och blottade huggtänderna i ett leende.

Soldaten ryggade tillbaka.

"En flicka kan göra mycket skada, hur oskyldig hon än ser ut..."

Hon strök ett finger längs hans kind.

"Tror du på sagor?"

Soldaten skulle just skaka på huvudet när ett ljus gick upp för honom, och han nickade snabbt. Drac log stilla.

"Klokt av dig. Du har ju ett 'sagoväsen' rakt framför näsan på dig."  
Drac flinade, rätade på sig, och gick ut ur stugan utan ett ord till.

Väl ute såg hon sig osäkert omkring ett par sekunder innan hon började gå västerut. Hon hade vandrat runt på måfå i nästan femtio år nu, utan att riktigt veta vart hon var påväg. Känslan av att inte ha något hem var hon van vid nu.

Hon fortsatte genom skogen fram till gränsen, där hon gjorde ett kort avbrott vid ännu en gränspatrull. Endast en soldat överlevde.

Efter det förvandlade hon sig till en fladdermus och flög iväg ännu en bit åt väster. Hon visste fortfarande inte vart hon var påväg, men något ville ta henne västerut. Hon hade tillbringat hela sitt liv i östeuropa, och ville se den västra sidan av världsdelen som i princip hade rätt att kalla sig för "världens upptäckare".

Hon stannade till vid en liten ort i Frankrike, där hon tillbringade ett par dagar på ett litet hotell. Hon begrep inte ett ord av vad dom sade, men det roade henne att lyssna på deras obegripliga pladder.

Efter det flög hon norrut.

Där hamnade hon alltså tillslut i London.

Drac häpnades över att så mycket människor lyckades tränga ihop sig på en sån liten yta. Det var folk överallt.

Hon gick förundrat omkring på Londons gator och såg ständigt förvånad ut, i alla fall dom första veckorna.

Tänk på att detta var första gången Drac var i en storstad. Döm henne inte i förtid nu, okej? Hon har vant sig nu.

Efter ett par veckor blev det flyganfall, och alla människor tog skydd utom just våran huvudperson, hon hade ju ingen radio och hade heller ingen aning om vad bomber och flygplan kunde vara för någonting.

Men hon förstod ju att det var nåt farligt när byggnader omksing henne försvann med stora explosioner.

Drac sprang iväg för att ta skydd.

Hon rusade in i en gränd medan bomberna nästan regnade omkring henne. Explosioner löd överallt.

Hon fick syn på en dörr och bultade panikslaget på den, men ingen öppnade.

Hon rusade vidare och hamnade i en återvändsgränd. Med en dörr.

Hon tryckte sig mot den och bultade förtvivlat på den.

Inget hände ett par sekunder.

Sedan sköts dörren upp.

"Kom in, fort!" hördes en ganska hes röst, och Drac stapplade in.

När dörren stängdes blev det kolmörkt.

En kall hand tog tag om hennes handled och drog med henne genom mörkret och ledde ned henne för en trappa. Där nere var det ljus tända längs väggarna.

Personen som ledde henne kunde vara en flicka, eller en pojke med långt hår. Han eller hon hade ansiktet bortvänt från henne, så det gick inte att se vilket kön personen hade på det sättet.

Dom fortsatte under tystnad i en korridor.

I änden av korridoren fanns det en dörr. En mörkbrun dörr i valnötsträ.

Personen knackade fem gånger, tre snabba och två långsamma. Dörren gled upp, och dom gick in.

Det hördes en massa röster innanför dörren, men dom tystnade när Drac kom in i rummet. Dörren gled igen bakom dom.

Drac såg sig osäkert omkring i rummet.

Det var ett stort, fyrkantigt rum, kantat med soffor och fåtöljer. På andra sidan rummet sprakade en brasa i en öppen spis.

Här och där stod klungor med människor, resten satt i fåtöljer eller soffor.

Närmast den öppna spisen stod en rätt stor fåtölj med ryggen vänd mot dörren. Den påminde lite om en tron eller nåt.

En tjej i femtonårsålden med svart, kort hår såg ivrigt på Drac.

"Människa?"

Drac höjde lätt på ena ögonbrynet.

"Tror det."

Den hesa rösten tillhörde en svarthårig kille, han som hade lett in Drac.

Några av personerna kom lite närmare.

"Jag först, jag har inte druckit på flera månader!" hördes en röst i mängden.

Drac såg sig förvirrat omkring när en kör av protester bröt ut.

Killen som lett in Drac flinade hånfullt åt henne.

"Flicka lilla, har du en aning om var du är någonstans?"

Drac såg förbryllat på honom, men skakade på huvudet.

Det blev tyst för en stund när alla stirrade på henne.

Killens flin blev en aning bredare.

"Tror du på sagor?"

Drac log stilla och nickade sakta.

Killen såg nästan förolämpad ut för en sekund, men samlade sig snabbt.

"Det var väl kul för dej, för du har just hamnat i en."

Några skrattade.

Drac såg sig nyfiket omkring.

"Så ni menar... att ni också är..."

Alla tystnade igen.

"Vaddå?" Killen såg blek ut.

Drac log finurligt.

"Vampyrer?"

Det blev plötsligt helt dödstyst i rummet.

"Är... är du en..."

Drac flinade och neg med en slingrande gest med vänstra handen.

"Ni råkar ha äran att möta Drac Marie Hayn. Hört talas om mej kanske?"

Det blev tystare än någonsin i rummet. Den svarthårige killen såg chockad ut.

En vampyr till höger om honom, en brunhårig kille i artonårsåldern, skrattade till.

"Men Dark, hälsa på din syster då!"

Drac höjde på ena ögonbrynet åt honom. Han flinade.

"Jag får väl presentera syskonparet då... Drac, det här är Dark," han nickade mot den svarthårige killen. "Din bror."

Drac vände sig förvånat mot Dark igen, som såg minst lika förvånat tillbaka.


	6. VSÄV Vi Som Är Vampyrer

_**Kapitel 6; VSÄV; Vi Som Är Vampyrer**_

_Här berättar jag bara lite snabbt vad som hände medan Drac befann sig i London._

Innan ni blir alltför förvirrade allihopa;

Det lilla rummet är ett klubbhus i London som tillhör en klubb för vampyrer. Se titeln för mer info. Klubben har andra klubbhus, men på den tidan var det i London det mest använda. Numera håller klubben till i en borg i Skottland nånstans, mer säger jag inte på grund av sägerhetsskäl, alltså för ER säkerhet :P

Klubben skapades av en ganska ökänd vampr vars namn var okänt, men hon kallades för Blodymary av sina vänner, alltså klubbmedlemmarna.

Hon hade tre systrar, deras namn var kända men dom kallades ändå vid sina smeknamn; Kit, Cheerfull och Wniny.

Konstiga namn, tycker ni nu va?  
Kom ihåg att vampyrer inte är HELT olika människor; dom tilltalar varandra oftast vid smeknamn dom hittar på som har med deras personlighet att göra.

Till exempel;  
En vampyr Drac lärde känna hette Amina. Alla kallade henne vacker.

Och då måste alltså Amina vara ... just det, vacker.

Alla kallade Drac för Drac helt enkelt.

Utom vissa undantag, men dom tar vi sen.

Det var alltså på vampyrklubben Drac mötte sin bror Dark, som alltså utan att veta om det ödelagt hennes liv. Genast började hon undvika honom.

Han påminde för mycket om sin pappa.

Ansiktet. Ögonen.

Hans sätt att titta på henne.

Allt påminde henne om den svarthårige mannen som hållit henne instängd i nästan hundra år, förstört hennes liv, och dödat hennes mamma.

Drac har alltid sina skäl att inte gilla vissa personer.

Längst ned i hennes topplista fanns alltså hennes pappa.

Dark undrade förstås varför hans syster undvek honom, han hade väl inte gjort något? Men han ville inte pressa henne, så han lät henne vara ifred.

Dom vampyrer Drac snabbt blev vän med var Blodymary såklart, hennes systrar och senare ännu en svarthårig tös vid namn Linn Black Malfoy.

Men det tar vi också senare, eller hur?

Jag försöker få det här i en så bra ordning som möjligt, men det är svårt att låta bli att hoppa ett snäpp fram i tiden då och då.

Jaja, tillbaka till berättelsen.

Andra världskriget bestod faktiskt inte bara av mugglare som slogs, mycket av krigets skador berodde på ett par trollkarlar som stred;

Albus Dumbledore mot Grindewald.

Dom båda namnen känner de flesta nog igen, i alla fall det förstnämnda.

Då och då skakade hela klubblokalen till av bomber som släpptes här och var, och ibland, ganska sällan men ändå, blinkade hela rummet till för att sedan slockna igen på grund av besvärjelser som slog slint och träffade marken ocanför dom.

Låt er inte luras, gången Drac hade blivit ledd genom var _väldigt_ lång.

Tillslut var kriget över, både duellen mellan dom båda trollkarlarna (Dumbledore vann, tjohoo!) och såklart kriget mellan dom icke-magiska människorna. Flera miljoner människor hade dött, och allt bara för en krigsmonarks befängda idé om att det var judarnas fel att världen sög.

Tyskland tog genast hans parti och slaktade judar i nästan sex år. Tänk på det nästan gång innan ni hittar syndabockar, det kan gå för långt om man inte stoppar det i tid. Andra världskriget är ett mycket bra exempel på det.

Ungefär sextio miljoner människor dog, bara för att fel man anklagade fel folk och fick makt över fel land och utmanade helt fel länder.

USA, Storbritannien och Ryssland räddade dagen.

Efter kriget rusade vampyrerna ut och bidrog till kaoset.

Folk försvann här och där, och det fanns inte längre någon förklaring.

Så VSÄV flyttade till sin föregående klubblokal, borgen långt ute på vischan.

Ett par år senare kom en ny galning och ville döda alla icke-magiska, denna gång en trollkarl vid namn Tom Dolder en föräldralös yngling med rätt bra utseende.

Han bytte namn till Lord Voldemort, och fick folk att gå med i sitt gäng "Dödsätarna".

Dom flesta vampyrerna var eniga om att det var fånigt, men intressant.

Voldemort insåg fördelen till att ha vampyrer på sin sida, och försökte värva så många som möjligt. Först var dom tveksamma, men när han lockade med "gratis mat", alltså människor att kalasa på, gick halva VSÄV med i hans gäng.  
Sedan fortsatte det i samma stil.

Efter ett par månader gav sig Drac av.


	7. Zack the Vampire Slayer

**_Kapitel 7; Zack the Vampire Slayer  
_**

_Här börjar historien på riktigt._

Drac gick längs en stenlagd gata i en bergsby uppe i Alperna.

Det snöade. Små kalla snöflingor föll ned från den mulna himlen och täckte marken med ett vint, mjukt täcke.

Det var mörkt.

Drac var ensam ute.

Hon såg sig omkring och gick mot byns enda värdshus. Hon stampade av sina stövlar utanför och slank sedan in genom dörren.

Därinne var det varmt. Det luktade starkt av gammalt öl och svett, och luften var rökig ifrån en brasa som sprakade från en spis och från alla rökare i rummet.

Drac gick lugnt fram till baren och lutade sig mot disken.

- Har ni ett ledigt rum? frågade hon ogenerat bartendern, en ganska fet man med surt utseende, som stod och torkade en bägade med en trasa.

Han såg henne uppifrån och ned. Hans ögon smalnade, och han blängde misstänksamt på henne.

- Var är dina föräldrar?

- Döda. Tänker du ge mej ett rum, eller ska jag sticka någon annanstans?

- Här finns inget annat ställe.

- Jag får väl fixa något.

Han blängde på henne en stund innan han vände sig om, öppnade ett litet skåp som hängde på väggen och slängde en nyckel till henne.

- Uppför trappan, det andra på höger sida.

Drac log mot honom, stack ned sin lilla bleka hand i sin jackficka och drog upp ett stort guldmynt.

- Jag har inga pengar, men det här borde väl duga?

Utan att vänta på svar tryckte hon myntet i hans hand, och stegade mot trapporna medan han stirrade efter henne.

När hon kom in rummet och låste efter sig blev hon med ens lugn, och kände sig tryggare än hon gjort på flera år.

Utanför stod en gestalt insvept i brun mantel med huva. Han stirrade upp mot fönstret där han visste att Drac fanns.

Drac öppnade fönstret och stack ut sitt huvud. Hon såg sig omkring på gatan och log lyckligt. Sedan gick hon bort från fönstret, utan att stänga det.

Han såg att hon gick, och att hon inte stängt fönstret. Ett avgörande misstag. Det här skulle bli enkelt.

Drac bytte om till en vit, tun klänning av linne med spets, som hon hade som nattlinne. Hon kröp ned i sängen och somnade nästan omedelbart.

Han stod kvar en stund, tills han bestämde sig för att det var säkert. Sedan gick han fram till värdshuset, tog sig med nästan omänsklig vighet upp på fönsterkarmen på första våningen, och klättrade därifrån upp till det vidöppna fönstret, hennes fönster.

Hans namn var Zack. Han var en sådan som vampyrerna kallade för Dråpare. Hans yrke var hans liv. Och det han gjorde var att finna monster, som vampyrer och varulvar, och döda dom.

Han var en av dom bästa. Just nu hade han anlitats av någon från Rumänien, som ville bli av med Vlad Draculas arvinge.

Det var därför han var där.

_Döda henne._

Han stannade precis under fönstret, stod på en avsats och tog ett djupt andetag. Sedan stack han snabbt upp huvudet, såg snabbt omkring i rummet något ögonblick och dök sedan ned igen.

Hon sov. Det hade han hunnit uppfatta.

Lättat rätade han på sig och hävde sig in genom fönstret. Väl inne stod han helt stilla. Sedan, långsamt, drog hans hand undan manteln. Ur en skida av läder drog han ett silverglänsande föremål.

Pålen.

För att döda en vampyr måste man antingen stöta en påle genom hjärtat, eller skjuta honom eller henne med en silverkulan, därefter hugga av huvudet och fylla munnen med vitlök.

Zack föredrog den första tekniken. Han hade ingen större lust att hugga huvudet av sina offer.

Han gick över det knarrande trädgolvet fram mot sängen.

Hon låg där; helt försvarslös. Hennes bröstkorg rörde sig upp och ned, hennes ögon var slutna och hennes mun lätt öppen. Hennes korpsvarta hår strömmade likt ett vattenfall nedför hennes huvud, föll över huvudkudden och lakanen som en ström av svart regn.

Han stannade. Han bet sig i läppen.

_Döda henne._

Hon såg så ung ut, knappt femton år...

_Hon är ett monster._

Inte kunde han döda ett barn!

_Men hon är inget barn._

Hon var knappast vuxen heller.

Han böjde sig en bit och höjde pålen. Han stelnade till när hon vred sig i sömnen. Sedan blev det tyst igen.

_Döda henne, då!_

Inte kunde han döda en... en flicka.

_Hon är ett monster. Hon dödar folk._

Inte hon här. Hon kunde inte vara tillräckligt---

_Allt är inte som det ser ut._

Zack slets mellan sina två stridande samveten. Halva honom ville döda det slumrande monstret, resten ville skona det sovade barnet.

_Hon är så ung._

Han såg fängslat på hennes ansikte, fortfarande med pålen höjd. Det började värka i hans arm, men han kunde inte sluta studera henne, hennes hud var så blek, så otroligt blek...

Hennes släta panna rynkades och hon muttrade.

- Vill inte...

_Mardrömmar._

Zack undrade i sitt stilla sinne vad som kunde vara en mardröm för en vampyr.

Kanske natten när hon blev biten.

Hon vred på sig igen, kastade huvudet av och an. Svetten började bryta fram i pannan.

- Nej...

Hennes röst var svag, sträv, bröt lite på en uråldrig dialekt.

- Låt bli!

Han såg förundrat på henne, även om något inuti skrek att hon kunde vakna vilket ögonblick som helst.

Sekunden efteråt skrek hon till, slog upp ögonen och satte sig häftigt upp.

Hennes ansikte hamnade bara ett par centimeter ifrån hans. Hon stirrade på honom, andades flämtande medan han stirrade tillbaka.

Det tog henne flera sekunder innan hon verkade förstå att det var någon inuti hennes rum och att hon inte drömde längre, något ögonblick senare förstod hon vem han var och vad han ville.

Hon skrek till igen och kastade sig bakåt, tryckte sig mot hörnet mellan väggarna och höll fram händerna för att skydda sig.

- Nej! Döda mej inte!

Hon satt där, darrande och ihopkrupen. Zack stirrade på henne. Sedan – långsamt sänkte han pålen.

Hon slutade darra, såg upp på honom med ett frågande uttryck i ansiktet. Han såg att hennes ögon var gröna.

- ... vad...

Stilla något ögonblick.

Sedan böjde sig Zack långsamt, oändligt långsamt, fram – och kysste henne.

Hon stelnade till, var helt blick stilla någon sekund. Sedan, sakta slappnade hon av. Hon besvarade kyssen.

Hans hand sökte sig upp i hennes nacke, strök fingrarna genom hennes hår.

Måste jag gå in mer detaljerat på hur det fortsatte efteråt?

Ni kan nog lista ut det själva. Skulle jag beskriva det skulle den här tråden blivit barnförbjuden ju, hemska tanke rysa

Ja, i alla fall, det var den natten Drac för första gången mötte Zack tha Vampire Slayer.

Natten hon överlevde.

Natten hon förlorade sin oskuld.

... ja, hur som helst så blev Drac lite rundare några månader senare, så uppenbarligen gick något gaalet. 0:)

Ja, unga, kära och dumma som dom knäppgökarna var blev dom stormförtjusta över den ankommande familjemedlemmen.

Och sen exploderade allt såklart i ansiktet på dom.

Har ni tänkt på en sak? Drac hinner inte vara särskilt lycklig någon längre stund innan allt exploderar. Det är nog därför hon är så deppig av sig.

Fast hon mår ju bättre nu, som tur var.

Ja, för att göra en lång historia kort så sprang Zack iväg på nya äventyr en månad eller tre innan bebisen föddes.

Och så klantade han sig och kom inte tillbaka.

Vad som _egentligen_ hände får jag berätta utförligt nån gång, men den gången är inte idag.

Drac trodde hur som helst att han var död och flyttade. Hon födde barnet och dumpade det hos första bästa familj (faktist en trollkarsfamilj, passande nog), sedan for hon iväg till sitt älskade London igen.

Zack återkom till deras lilla stuga (i Alperna, dom byggde den själva (nu blev ni förvånade, va?)) några månader senare var såklart Drac inte där. Han trodde att hon var död (och hon trodde att han var död).

Då gick något sönder inuti Zacks huvud. Och så blev han till den Zack vi känner idag (alltså en typ som slänger folk i väggen hela tiden).

Det är lite svårt att beskriva, men han var helt vansinnigt förälskad i Drac, så vansinnigt förälskad att han blev helt... ja, puckad när han upptäckte att hon var borta.

Påminner lite om Anakin där, fast minus offra allt-delen. Pojke älska flicka, flicka dö, pojke bli galen.

Innan ni blir rasande på mej för att jag gör såhär mot folk så måste jag tillägga att Dark, Dracs brorsa alltså, lyckas bota Zack från hans vansinne tillslut. Fast det är såklart långt senare, och en helt annan historia...

Och nu går jag händelserna i förväg igen.


	8. Tiden som försvann

_**Kapitel 8;**_ Tiden som försvann

1949 - 1970 (ungefär :P)

Ja, under dom ...tjugo-nåt åren Drac bara irrade omkring tiden efter Zack, hände det väl NÅGOT, men Drac vägrar att berätta det för mej. Därför blir det inget riktigt kapitel. Skyll på Drac, om någon, jag har inte gjort något. ("Inte mer än att snoka i mitt privatliv, fårskalle. >:P")

Jaja, hon lovade att ge mej en smaskig historia om henne och Sirius sen... ("GJORDE JAG INTE!") Håll tyst, Drac,vi pratar senare... ("... akta såjag inte bussar mina vampyrpolare på dej >:O") Haha, sorry, tjeje, jaghar mutat dom redan ("... Dark också? >:) skratta ondskefullt")

Såg ni! Hon hotade mej:O peka på

Jaja, för att göra er glada så kan jag lägga ut en dikt Drac skrev under den här tiden >:) ("WTF?") mwahaha.

* * *

_Som ett milt sommarregn_

_Rinner tårar_

_Nedför, nedför_

_Rinner._

_Försvinner aldrig_

_Finns kvar_

_Som silverpärlor_

_I mina ögon._

_Tänker alltid_

_På dig._

_Glömmer aldrig_

_Men lever ändå._

_Sommarregn slutar tillslut_

_Och blir till ösregn._

_Regndropparna gör mer ont då_

_Men även de svårasteoväder är över tillslut._

_Efter regn_

_Kommer solsken_

_Torkar tårar_

_Låter mig leva igen._

_

* * *

_

Ser ni:) Under det där hårda vampyrskalet finns en liten poet och tittar fram lite ("... du är bara sååå död.")

Hähä, nu är kapitlet slut. Måste fly från Drac. springa iväg


	9. En dödsätarkväll, en bror och en gudmor

_**Kapitel 9; **_En dödsätarkväll, en bror och en gudmor.

Hokay, bli inte aggressiva nu, men det visade att Drac ljög när det gällde att "inget särskilt hände" under den här tiden. Mellan Zack och Hogwarts så... kinda... hände TVÅ saker som är ganska så viktiga för mer framtida händelser.

Hur jag fick reda på det? Jag satt och pressade henne på detaljer om vad som hänt henne den senaste tiden så kom sanningen minsann fram. Hon berättade något som lät helt obegripligt, och så var hon tvungen att förklara, och då råkade hon nämna lite vad som hänt.

Jag är bara bäst på att gräva fram historier!

Ja, nästa kapitel kommer hon hamna på hoggy i alla fall, var så säkra >. o;

* * *

Drac visste inte hur hon hamnat i den här förbannade skogen. 

Kanske hade hon bara yrat runt som en rattfull höna och frågat fel människor om vägen, vad vet jag?

Hon var i vilket fall som helst lika vilse som en yr mullvad i en labyrint.

Det var tyst. Kusligt tyst.

Barren som fallit ned från tallarna dämpade hennes fotsteg. Och alla andras också.

Det gjorde henne nervös. Hon kanske inte var ensam i den här skogen, men hon kunde inte veta säkert.

Inga fotspår syns i ett hav av barr.

Och dimman gjorde inte saken bättre.

Det kändes som om hon hade gått i flera timmar. Hennes mjuka läderstövlar var genomblöta av fukten från dimman, hon hade antagligen en hel fotbollsplan med grus i dom och hon hade fått barr innanför kläderna. Det krävdes en stor självbehärskning för att hon inte skulle rycka av en stor gren och köra in den innanför tröjan för att få bort dom irriterande kliframkallande stickorna.

Hon svor varje gång hon snubblade till över en rot.

Precis efter att hon slagit i tån i en liten stubbe såg hon ett ljus framför sig.

Och hon hörde äntligen något annat än sina egna andetag.

Sprakandet från stora eldar, människor som skrek och skrattade.

Vilken klok liten flicka som helst hade låtit bli att gå närmare, men Drac lät nyfikenheten ta över. Kort sagt så gick hon närmare.

När hon var kanske hundra meter ifrån eldskenet såg hon att allt utspelade sig i en stor glänta.

Eldar hade tänts på flera ställen, och svartklädda människor var överallt och skrattade åt något hon inte sov.

Om möjligt ännu mer nyfiken gick hon ännu närmare.

Hon gick in i gläntan och såg sig omkring på allt folk.

Ibland såg hon glimtar av ansikten. Hon kände igen flera stycken, dom kom från VSÄV. Vampyrer.

Men alla kunde inte vara vampyrer.

- Drac! Vad gör du här?

Drac vände sig om. En person som var välbekant för henne kom fram och log glatt. Han hade tjockt, brunt hår, mörka ögon, såg ut att vara omkring tjugo och var en väldigt stilig pojke. Men han var förbjudet område för henne, dels var han gift och dels var han släkting till henne. Noggrannare sagt hennes brorsonsonsonson. Julian.

- Jag bara gick förbi, svarade hon. Vad gör ni?

- Festar, mest, sa Julian och såg sig över axeln. Dom verkar ha tagit fångar eller nåt.

- Va? Varför det?

Julian ryckte på axlarna.

- Dom ställde till med bråk. Är du inte Dödsätare?

Drac fick en kall känsla i magen. Samtidigt pirrade det till. Dödsätarna hade hon allt hört talas om.

- Nej.

- Då har du två alternativ: Antingen bli det nu eller försvinna härifrån innan nån icke-vampyr ser dej.

Drac skulle just välja det andra när det plötsligt blev försent.

- Vem är det?

En flicka kom just fram. Hon såg väldigt ung ut, men Drac undrade inte så mycket över det.

- ... Drac.

- Jag känner inte igen henne, sa flickan och rynkade pannan. Är du Dödsätare?

- Nej, sa Drac, men när hon såg flickans ansiktsuttryck skyndade hon sig att lägga till; men jag vill bli det.

- Vill du?

Flickan såg plötsligt gladare ut. Men hon verkade fortfarande misstänksam.

- Varför det?

Drac märkte att Julian försökte dölja att han var förvånad. Hon förstod att om hon svarade fel på flickans fråga så skulle dom döda henne. Så hon övervägde noga sitt svar.

- För att få hämnas på alla människor som behandlat mig illa under åren.

Det var dels sant. Hur hon än inte ville det, så längtade en del av henne efter hämnd.

Flickan verkade nöja sig med svaret.

- Kom, sa hon och drog med sig henne genom mängden. Du också, Julian.

En plötslig explosion hördes en bit bort, följt av flera skratt. Drac kände sig en aning oroad.

Flickan stannade framför en lång, gänglig man med benvit hud. Hans ögon var glödande röda och han hade springor till näsborrar. Drac förstod att det måste vara Voldemort, han som ägnade sitt liv till att ha död på så många icke-magiska människor som möjligt.

Voldemort vände sin blick mot henne, och hon fick en egendomlig känsla av att han läste av hennes tankar som en öppen bok.

- Herre, sa flickan respektfullt och föll ned på knä framför honom. Det är en som vill bli en av oss.

Voldemort såg på Drac. Hans röda ögon glödde.

- Varför? sa han tillslut med kall röst som fick nackhåret att resa sig.

- För att få hämnas på alla människor som behandlat mig illa under åren.

När Drac sa det den här gången kände hon att det var sant. Hon ljög inte, hon ville hämnas för alla gånger hon tvingats flytta på grund av att någon fått reda på hur det gått till.

Voldemort såg på henne. Drac kände plötsligt att han kunde se alla hennes minnen, hon själv såg bilder blixtra förbi, korta glimtar av hennes förflutna.

- Sträck fram din vänstra arm, Hayn, sa han efter en stund.

Drac gjorde som han sa. Han sträckte fram sin trollstav och tryckte med spetsen på insidan av hennes överarm.

En brännande smärta sköt igenom henne, sen dök en bild upp på stället trollstaven hade vidrört henne. En dödskalle med en orm som tunga.

Hon såg så nyfiket på den att hon inte märkte att Voldemort och flickan försvann iväg. Julian försvann också i mängden.

Plötsligt fick hon en känsla av att någon tittade på henne, så hon såg upp.

En nästan genomskinlig flicka som skimrade med ett silveraktigt ljus såg på henne med sorgsen blick. Hon hade en T-shirt och ett par jeans på sig, hon såg helt normal ut förutom det att hon liksom var självlysande och svävade en bit ovanför marken.

Ett spöke.

- Dom dödade mej, sa flickan uttryckslöst. Jag bara gick förbi.

Hon kastade en ofrivillig blick mot en kropp en bit bort. Hennes kropp. Hennes ögon var vidöppna och hennes mun gapade lätt.

En bit längre bort stid en bur. Flera av Dödsätarna hade samlats runt omkring den.

Inuti stod flera personer, men en av dom kände Drac igen.

- Drac! ropade en till synes åttaårig tjej med gult hår som stod som blixtar åt alla håll och hoppade upp och ned av ilska. Få ut mej härifrån!

Några av dom andra dödsätarna såg konstigt på Drac när hon trängde sig fram till buren.

- Hur hamnade du därinne? frågade hon när hon kom fram.

- Försökte försvara en tjej dom hade ihjäl, svarade Nicki trumpet. Få ut mej härifrån innan jag blir arg!

Drac suckade, fällde ut ett par svarta, långa klor och snärtade till mot gallret.

Det delades och föll av. Nicki och dom andra klev ut.

- DOM RYMMER! skrek någon i mängden. STOPPA DOM!

Nicki svor och kröp ihop. Sekunden senare slängde hon iväg en elektrisk kraftladdning som exploderade mitt i folkhavet och gav alla inom femtio meters omkrets en kraftig stöt.

Hälften av Nickis cellkompisar hade flytt in i skogen, resten slog tillbaka dödsätarna.

Drac var en av dom. Hur kunde ni gissa det?

Ja, sen gick det rätt illa. Jag hoppas att ni minns Julian? Han hade blivit träffad av en Imperiusförbannelse. Alla vet väl vad den gör? Bra.

Ja, han använde Cruciatusförbannelsen på Drac. Hur många gissade det?

Stackars Julian var helt förkrossad efteråt, men som Drac själv säger kunde han inte hjälpa det, eller hur?

Så, alla som läser det här: D E T V A R I N T E J U L I A N S F E L !

Nu tillbaks till berättelsen.

Drac slängdes omkull av förbannelsen och började såklart skrika av smärta (om igen, det var INTE hans fel), när det lade sig låg hon kvar på marken tillräckligt länge för att flickan som nyss gjort henne till dödsätare skulle hinna binda henne med magiska rep.

När hon låg där, helt fastbunden, och fattade att Julian hade torterat henne (INTEhansfel, men Drac visste ju inte det då), och dessutom såg hur Nicki utsattes för samma sak, kände hon att allt var för jäigt och att hon inte orkade mer.

Så; Hon... begick självmord.

Hur gör man det fastbunden?

Ja, man läser en formel och POFF, så är man borta!

Nicki väckte henne sen igen, när alla dödsätare hade stuckit, och Drac kom nedflygandes på en pegas med regnbågsfärgade vingar och Drac själv hade vingar och det var en massa bakgrundsmusik och sånt.

Hon och Nicki stack iväg till ett ställe som jag har fått tystnadsplikt om, så jag berättar inte var det ligger eller ens vad det är för nåt.

Ja. Sen stack Drac till sitt älskade Transsylvanien.

Det var då hon fick reda på att hon hade en gudmor.

Hon vandrade runt nånstans som vanligt och sparkade kottar under ilskna muttrande, och så fick hon syn på en stuga framför sig.

Hon stirrade på den en stund, sen öppnades dörren och en medelålders kvinna med lysande, blå ögon och spetsiga öron kom ut. Hon såg på Drac ett par sekunder, sedan log hon milt.

- Jag trodde väl att du skulle komma förr eller senare. Kom in, Dark är redan här.

Kvinnan försvann in i stugan igen, och Drac stod kvar, helt fastfrusen.

Dark? Hennes bror? Här?

Hon fick lust att fly, men precis innan hon gjorde det öppnades dörren igen, och en välbekant figur stack ut huvudet.

Darks hår var lika svart som för femtio år sen, hans ögon påminde fortfarande om sin fars och han var fortfarande mörk runt ögonen men annars blek som en vaxdocka.

Drac och Dark stirrade på varandra ett par sekunder, sedan steg Dark ut och gick långsamt fram till henne.

- Hallå, sa han lika långsamt som han gick och såg spänt på henne.

- Hej, svarade hon och såg vaksamt tillbaka.

Han stannade kanske någon meter ifrån henne och såg på henne. Han var mycket längre än henne, såg ut att vara i kanske artonårsåldern och var gänglig och mager.

Konstigt, eller hur? Hon är två år äldre än honom, och ändå är han fyra år äldre än henne.

Now THAT'S weird.

- Du... jag...

Drac avbröt sitt stammande. Hon stirrade som hypnotiserad in i hans ögon.

Dark verkade läsa hennes tankar på samma sätt som Voldemort.

- Drac, jag är inte min far. Vi är två olika personer. Jag kommer inte låsa in dej i en cell i hundra år.

Drac öppnade och stängde munnen. Som en guldfisk, ja.

- ... jag vet att jag liknar honom, sa han en aning skamset. Och att du är rädd för honom, och därmed för mig... men...

Han tystnade.

- Jag skulle aldrig ens kunna drömma om att skada dig. Någonsin.

Fem sekunders tystnad, sedan en hjärtskärande omfamning. Drac grät floder över att hon fått tillbaka sin bror och Dark var själaglad över att han fått tillbaka sin syster.

Syster och bror var tillsammans igen.

Senare satt dom inne i stugan. Kvinnan, som faktiskt var alv och hette Meida, var Dracs gudmor. Hon bodde ensam i sin lilla stuga mitt ute i skogen, och fick då och då besök från vänner. Men helst ville hon vara ensam.

- Er mor är prinsessa över sin demonstam, berättade hon för syskonen över en kopp örtte. Hon sändes till er far för att mäkla fred, han var en hänsynslös mördare på den tiden... ja, han var mycket värre då.

Hon ryste till.

- Hur som helst blev er mor blixtförälskad i den gamle vampyren, och han i henne. Hon var, och är fortfarande, den vackraste av demonerna i nästan hela världen.

- Vänta, sa Drac och rynkade pannan. Du säger "är". Men mor är död.

- Nej, det är hon faktiskt inte, sa Meida vänligt. Var det nånsin någon som sade att hon var död?

Drac funderade lite.

- Njae... Nej, faktiskt inte.

Jaja, jag VET att jag skrev att hon var död i första kapitlet, men Drac håller käften om så mycket >. '

- Hon återvände till sin stam, fortsatte Media. Ni kan tyvvär inte komma dit, ni är bara halvblodsdemoner...

- Du också? sa Drac och såg förvånat på sin bror, som såg roat på henne.

- Vi har samma föräldrar, Draccie, påminde han milt.

- Åh. Ja... det bara...

- Det gör inget, jag förlåter dig, sa Dark med överdriven artighet.

Drac skrattade.

- I vilket fall som helst, fortsatte Meida och såg förebrående på Dark. Trots att ni två bara är halvblod, så är ni barn till henne. Vilket betyder...

- .. att vi är arvingar till två troner, avslutade Dark. Den demoniska och den Transsylvanska. Och därmed snuskigt rika.

Drac fnittrade till.

- Vad har du haft för dej sen vi sist möttes? undrade Dark.

- Lång historia, sa Drac (ska du säga). Du då?

- Ja, jag har varit lite överallt, sa han och kliade sig förstrött på hakan. Men på senare tid har jag letat efter dej.

- Varför det?

Dark såg på henne en stund innan han svarade.

- Far letar efter dig.

Drac bleknade.

- Va? Vad vill han?

Hennes bror ryckte på axlarna.

- Allt jag vet är att han letar efter dig.

Drac såg sig panikslaget omkring, som om hon väntade sig att hennes far skulle hoppa fram bakom en stol och skrika "BU!"

- Innan du springer iväg, sa Meida lugnt. Så har jag något till dig.

Hon reste sig upp, gick bort till en byrå av trä och drog fram ett halsband ur en låda. Halsbandet bestod av en blodröd, nästan glödande sten som hängde i en kedja.

- Ha alltid den på dig, instruerade hon. Ta aldrig av dig det, och ge inte bort det till någon.

- Varför det? undrade Drac samtidigt som hon tog på sig det.

- Din själ sitter inuti den där. Tar någon den så... jag vet inte vad. Jag vågar inte ha den här längre.

Drac såg på halsbandet en stund. Då visste hon inte att det faktiskt låg en förbannelse över det. Men NU vet hon det.

- Tack, sa hon, reste sig upp och gick fram till dörren.

- Drac, sa Dark och följde efter henne. Vänta, jag vet var du kan gömma dig.

Hon vände sig om.

- Vardå?

Dark log.

- Det finns en skola för människor som vill lära sig trollkonster. Har du hört talas om Hogwarts någon gång...?


	10. Hogwarts skola för häxkonster & trolldom

**_Kapitel 10 ; _**Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom.

Drac satt ensam i en tågkupé och stirrade ut genom fönstret på landskapet utanför. Det dunkade ljudet från loket var sövande, skakandet var som ett vaggande. Ändå kunde hon inte sova.

Knappt två timmar tidigare hade Dark sagt hejdå till henne på King's Kross. Precis innan tåget försvann iväg från perrongen hade han tryckt hennes hand genom kupéfönstret.

- Jag håller ett öga på honom åt dej. Jag sänder ett meddelande när kusten är klar.

Men hur länge skulle det dröja?

Hon hade lyssnat lite på samtalen, och av vad hon hade hört stannade eleverna hemma på somrarna. Vart skulle hon ta vägen då?

Skratt från kupén bredvid. Hon spetsade på öronen.

"- kusin Bellatrix i sommar... hon är fortfarande en riktig snobb. Du då?", hördes en pojkes röst.

"Det vanliga", svarade en annan. "Skönt att komma tillbaka, jag har saknat Quidditchen."

"Ja, härligt att sommarlovet är slut. Hatar att vara hemma."

_Sommarlov..._ Drac gillade ljudet.

"Tror du vi klarar det i år?"

"Vi får se. Hoppas det."

Drac undrade vad dom pratade om, men inget mer nämndes om det.

"I år är det GET-prov", suckade en tredje röst. "Undrar om det är så svårt som det låter..."

"Remus, ta det inte så allvarligt", sa den första rösten otåligt. "Du kommer klara det bäst av oss allihopa, så sluta oroa dej"

Drac slutade lyssna.

Hon såg ut genom fönstret igen. Tåget körde genom en barrskog. Bara träd så långt ögat nådde.

Undrar vad man gör på skolan, tänkte hon medan hon följde träden med blicken. Hogwarts nåt hette det ju... kan inte vara nån vanlig skola för människor så knasigt det var att ta sig in till perrongen. Och som dom klädde sig.

Hon började dingla med benen och såg upp i taket. Hon önskade att det fanns någon att fråga om skolan...

Precis då öppnades kupédörren. Ett huvud stack in.

- Kan jag sitta här, eller är det upptaget?

Drac log lite och skakade på huvudet. Sedan såg hon ut genom fönstret igen.

Pojken släpade in en koffert, slängde upp den på bagagehyllan och stängde dörren efter sig. Sedan satte han sig mittemot henne.

- Vad heter du? undrade han.

Drac såg på honom igen.

Han hade svart, aningen flottigt hår, gulblek hy och svarta ögon som fick henne att tänka på tunnlar. Förutom det såg han faktiskt ganska... _söt_ ut.

- Drac. Du då?

- Severus, svarade han och såg nyfiket på henne. Jag har inte sett dej innan, vilket elevhem går du i?

- Ehh... inget, jag ska precis börja här.

Han såg lätt förvånad ut.

- Ska du? Ganska sent egentligen, GET-proven är i år...

- Jag vet, sa hon lätt och log generat. Men... jag har precis flyttat hit.

- Var bodde du innan?

Drac tvekade innan hon svarade.

- Transsylvanien. Du vet, i Rumänien.

- Bodde du där? Jag har hört att det finns drakar där.

- Jag har då aldrig sett några, skrattade hon.

Severus såg sig omkring i kupén med genomskådande blick.

- Har du inget bagage?

Drac skakade på huvudet.

- Behöver inget. Vilka lektioner har ni på Hogwarts?

- Det vanliga, Försvar mot Svartkonster, Trollformellära, Förvandlingskonst och Trolldryckskonst...

Så det var en trollkarlsskola?

- Har ni _försvar_ mot svartkonster här? frågade hon. Inte svartkonster?

- ... nej, sa Severus, och en glimt av intresse tändes i hans svarta ögon. Hade ni det?

- Ja, sa Drac, som hade lärt sig svartkonster under sin vistelse hos VSÄV.

Den gulbleke pojken kastade en blick mot kupédörren innan han böjde sig närmare.

- Du måste visa mej det någon gång, sa han lågt. Om du hamnar i samma elevhem som mej.

- Visst, sa Drac glatt. Vilket elevhem går du i då?

- Slytherin, svarade Severus. Du måste vara renblodig för att hamna där.

Han såg plötsligt misstänksam ut.

- Är du mugglarfödd?

- Vaddå muggladfödd? undrade Drac lätt förnärmat. Hon kände på sig att hon borde känna sig förolämpad.

- Alltså... var dina föräldrar magiska?

- Självklart, sa Drac och tänkte tillbaka på sin far och ryste. Är mugglare såna... icke-magiska?

- Ja, sa Severus. Visste inte du det?

- ... näe...

Han såg på henne, men sade ingenting.

När det började mörkna utanför drog han ned sin koffert från hyllan och drog fram en svart klädnad.

- Har inte du fått en? frågade han medan han slängde tillbaka kofferten igen.

Drac såg beräknande på hans klädnad, sedan frammanade hon en egen genom att vifta med ena handen.

Severus stirrade på henne medan hon drog på sig den.

- ... Behöver inte du trollstav?

- Näe, sa Drac och satte sig igen. Behöver du det?

- Ja, alla på Hogwarts behöver det.

Han kastade en blick på dörren igen.

- Du borde nog skaffa en för att inte väcka för mycket uppmärksamhet, sa han lågt.

- Okej, sa Drac och frammanade en vit pinne som hon grep tag i. Duger den här?

Efter att Severus visat sin egen frammanade hon en likadan, fast ljusare.

Strax efteråt stannade tåget vid stationen. Drac gick fram till dörren, öppnade den - och gick rätt in i en pojke med rufsigt, svart hår och glasögon.

- Se dej för! snäste han och knuffade undan henne.

Hon stod och såg chockat efter honom. Efter honom gick tre personer till.

- Ursäkta, mumlade en pojke med sjukligt utseende och skyndade förbi.

Drac stod fortfarande och stirrade efter den första.

- Låt mej gissa, hördes Severus dystra röst bredvid henne. Potter.

- Potter vem?

- James. Han är en uppblåst tjockskalle som tror att han äger skolan.

- Det låter inte särskilt bra.

Dom hoppade av tåget. Severus ledde dom mot ett par vagnar som drogs av svarta, bevingade hästar. Drac såg nyfiket på dom, men eftersom att hennes nyfunne vän inte så mycket som kastade en blick på dom följde hon efter honom in i vagnen.

- Tror du att jag måste... sorteras in i ett elevhem?

- Vet inte, sa han och ryckte på axlarna.

- Jag kan väl testa med att sätta mej vid dej och se om nån reagerar?

- Det skulle kunna fungera.

När vagnen stannade gick dom av, och stod plötsligt framför ett jättelikt slott. Drac såg förundrat upp på det medan dom gick in.

- Fint, eller hur? mumlade Severus.

- ... stort, var det enda hon fick fram.

Dom följde strömmen av elever in till en stor hall, därifrån gick dom genom en port in i något som verkade vara en matsal.

- Här borta, sa Severus och gick mot ett långt bord som stod längst bort i salen.

Då hördes ett rop bakom dom.

- Snorgärsen! Haft ett trevligt lov?

Severus reagerade inte ens, men Drac stannade och vände sig om.

Två svarthåriga pojkar, varav den ena var han som knuffat till henne på tåget, stod och flinade vid ingången. Bakom dom stod två till, en med råttfärgat hår och nervöst utseenade, den andra hade hon redan mött. Han med sjukligt utseende.

- Men Snorgärsen! Ska du inte svara?

Då gjorde Drac något som var så otroligt korkat att hon först vägrade tala om det för mej. Gissa vad?

Hon gick ilsket fram till dom tills hon stod en decimeter från Potters ansikte. Han blinkade till.

- Du är en stor idiot, sa Drac i vanlig samtalston och slog till honom.

Ja, det låter inte som så mycket, va? Men kom ihåg att... eh... hon är vampyr, ja. Därmed sådär minst tjugo gånger starkare än er - och James också, såklart.

Han flög bakåt samtidigt som han snurrade runt, och landade flera meter bort på mage.

Det var korkat, eller hur?

Pojken bredvid (japp, Sirre), stirrade först på henne, sen på hans vän som spottande och svärande kravlade sig upp. Sedan rusade han bort för att hjälpa honom.

Drac vände sig bort och gick lugnt mot Severus, som satt vid Slytherinbordet och såg lamslaget på henne. Inte bara han stirrade, typ halva salen bara glodde på henne.

Drac fick en lysande entré som folk sent skulle glömma. :)

När hon satte sig bredvid sin gulbleka vän applåderade flera personer runt omkring henne.

- Bra gjort, flinade en blond, blåögd flicka med ganska... snobbigt utseende. Önskar att jag hade gjort det själv.

- Det var så lite, sa Drac och såg osäkert på folket som hyllade henne som en hjälte för att hon slagit till en pojke så att han flugit glera meter. Vem var puckot bredvid honom?

- Sirius Black, spottade en person snett mittemot henne. Blodsförrädare. Den första i sin släkt som hamnade i Gryffindor.

Drac gissade sig till att det inte var särskilt bra.

Ingen från lärarbordet lade märke till henne, dom hade kommit in först efter att det lilla slagsmålet tagit slut. Hon låtsades äta tillsammans med dom andra, men istället kastade hon oroliga blickar mot Gryffindorbordet.

Potter och Black satt och glodde lömskt på henne. Hon ryste till och såg ned på sin mat istället.

En sak här jag har att tillägga, Drac förklarade det för mej. Vampyrer kan/vill inte äta vanlig mat. Dom dricker blod istället. Men Drac, som är halvblodsdemon, behöver inte dricka blod. Så hon låter bli för att inte döda folk. Eller smitta folk.

Om vampyrer äter blod bara kräks dom upp allt igen senare, dom behöver ingen mat, alltså stöter deras kroppar ifrån sig den.

Det är en ren gissning, men jag tror att det är därför dom flesta vampyrer är så magra.

Efter maten (som Drac hysteriskt trollat bort) dröjde hon och Severus sig kvar en stund. Vilket var ganska dumt. Ni ska få veta varför.

När dom gick ut var det helt tomt. Trodde dom.

- Nej Sirius...! hördes en förskräckt röst bakom dörren, men försent.

Plötsligt flög Severus iväg, och Drac fick ett hårt slag i ansiktet. Det gjorde inte så värst ont, men hon blev så överrumplad att hon stapplade bakåt mot en vägg. Där tog Black (hur kunde ni gissa det?) strypgrepp om henne.

- Ditt äckliga kryp, morrade han och tryckte åt så hårt att Drac fick svårt att andas (jupp, vampyrer behöver luft). Vem tror du att du är egentligen?

- Sirius, släpp henne!

- Lugna dej, Remus, hördes en röst till. Han kommer inte göra illa henne...

Men det skulle Drac.

Hon tog tag i hans båda armar och tryckte hårt undan dom, kanske lite överdrivet hårt och snabbt eftersom att det knakade till.

Black skrek till, men Drac kastade sig fram och tvingade hans huvud bakåt och tog ett bakvänt strypgrepp på honom. Hans kropp kröktes i en slags båge, men Drac höll honom uppe.

Precis innan hon vred till hejdade hon sig. Hon såg sig över axeln på Severus, som såg ännu mer förvånad ut än när hon slagit till Potter.

- Får jag döda honom? undrade hon lugnt.

Severus såg djupt frestad ut något ögonblick, men sen kom han på att det kanske skulle hända nåt med hans betyg (och frihet) om han blev medskyldig till ett mord.

Han skakade på huvudet.

- Nej.

Drac släppte omedelbart taget om honom. Black föll i marken med en duns.

- Sirius!

Drac såg på medan James (orka skriva Potter igen x'D) kastade sig ned och ruskade om honom. Hon lade huvudet lätt på sned.

- ... Kan ni hela? undrade hon.

- Enklare kanske, men knappast brutna armar och ben! fräste James och blängde på henne.

Drac knyckte på nacken, sträckte ut en hand, och ett skimrande silveraktigt ljus lyste plötsligt upp Sirius armar.

När dom var hela igen vände hon sig om mot Severus, som såg alldeles svimfärdig ut.

- Var sover man? Jag är dödstrött.

Därmed gick dom båda iväg mot Slytherins uppehållsrum utan att så mycket som kasta en blick på Sirius och James, som stod och stirrade efter dom.

* * *

Jag vet, hur KAN hon bli kompis med Snape och inte den underbart snygga och charmiga Sirius Black x'D och hur KAN hon bara bli värsta fiende med dom första dagen! 

Lyssna, det kanske låter som det, men den här historien är inte färdig på länge. Oroa er inte. Hennes och Sirres tid kommer. Det kanske inte verkar som det just nu, men den kommer. ;)


	11. Första skoldagen

_**Kapitel 11; **_Första skoldagen.

Morgonen därpå satt Drac och Severus och åt i Stora Salen. Eller rättare sagt, Severus åt medan Drac studerade schemat.

- Trollformellära, rast, trolldryckskonst, lunch, Förvandlingskonst, Försvar mot Svartkonster, kvällsmat, rabblade hon upp.

- Vilka har du haft innan? undrade Severus.

- Inga av dom. Vi hade mest Svartkonst...

Den intresserade gnistan i hans svarta ögon tändes igen.

- Du _måste_ visa mej nån gång, sa han medan dom gick till Trollformelläran.

- Visst, log hon. Men jag har egentligen redan visat två gånger...

- Menar du att det var därför du... ?

Han såg förundrad ut.

- Visst, skrattade Drac. Trodde du allvarligt att jag är så stark på _riktigt_?

När han inte svarade skyndade sig hon att tillägga; "Vad gör man på trollformellära?"

- Åh, där lär man sig vanliga trollformler och sånt. Det man mest använder, utom när det gäller att förvandla saker, det har man...

- På förvandlingskonsten, fyllde hon i. Förresten, vad gör Black och Potter utanför klassrummet?

Mycket riktigt stod båda två (och Lupin och Peter såklart) precis utanför Trollformellärasalen.

- Vi har några lektioner tillsammans med Gryffindor, sa han ointresserat och försökte låta bli att titta på dom.

- Du, dom verkar vara rädda för mej, sa Drac roat när båda två plötsligt vände sig bort.

- Konstigt, du har ju bara slagit dom lite, sa Severus ironiskt, även om han lät en smula skadeglad när han sa det.

Just då öppnades klassrumsdörren, och klassen strömmade in.

- Sätt er, för all del, pep en pytteliten trollkarl och stängde dörren. Drac hoppade till; hon hade inte sett honom.

- Oroa dej inte, Flitwick bits inte, skrattade Black bredvid henne och gick iväg mot ett ledigt bord.

Drac ignorerade honom och satte sig bredvid Severus.

- I år är det som ni alla vet Grund Examen i Trollkonst, pep den minimala läraren när alla satt sig. Därför ska vi repetera trollformler vi har haft innan...

Drac hade omåttligt roligt den lektionen. Hon bara fick en instruktion, som att få ett vattenglas att sväva utan att spilla, och sen pekade hon helt enkelt med sin improviserade trollstav och flyttade glaset med tankarna.

Läraren kom dit lika snabbt som blixten slog ned.

- Åh, mycket bra! sa han upphetsat när hon fick glaset att slå små volter i luften och sedan susa för att fånga vattnet som spilldes. Jag kan inte minnas att jag har sett er innan, miss...?

- Hayn, svarade Drac och log. Jag har precis flyttat hit.

Hon viftade på staven igen och fick glaset att förvandlas till en fågel med färgglada fjädrar. Flitwick hoppade till.

- Kan du redan icke-verbala formler? sa han förvånat.

- Ja, svarade Drac medan fågeln slog sig ned på hennes axel. Alla på min skola kan det från första året.

Hon ångrade genast att hon sagt det. Läraren blev omåttligt nyfiken och bombarderade henne med frågor om skolan.

Tillsist slängde hon ur sig "Tyvärr, jag får inte berätta, det är hemligt", sen förvandlade hon fågeln till en diamant.

Hon slog sig ned på stolen bredvid Severus och började nyfiket studera stenen hon frammanat.

- Hur gjorde du det där? frågade han buttert. Han hade precis fått sitt glas att sväva ett par decimeter.

Resten av klassen verkade ha lika mycket problem som honom. Flera av dom kastade ilskna blickar på henne.

- Vaddå? undrade hon och såg på medan Potter och Black fick sina glas att slå emot varandra. Vattnet skvätte på eleverna nära dom, men dom hejade ivrigt på.

- Det där. Jag tror inte ens att sjundeårseleverna skulle klara av det.

- Det var ju lätt, sa Drac förvånat. Jag bara...

- ... och det där med icke-verbala formler, fortsatte han. Är det sant att förstaårseleverna på din skola klarar det?

- Ja...

- Här är det svårt till och med för sjunde årskursen.

Drac bestämde sig för att inte glänsa lika mycket på nästa lektion.

Och det gick rätt bra att inte glänsa där, hon kunde inte ett dyft om trolldryckskonst.

- Ska man bara hälla i en massa grejer så att om någon dricker det blir lugn? sa hon nästan hysteriskt medan hon hällde i en hel flaska med bältdjursgalla i sin lånade kittel.

- Låt bli, den kommer...!

Försent. Kitteln exploderade och täckte alla i närheten med en lilaskimrande vätska som stank bensin.

Drac satt och surade resten av lektionen efter att både lärare och elever skällt på henne. Fast Black och Potter hade såklart skrattat tills dom var blåa i ansiktet.

Severus däremot klarade det galant. Han antecknade hela tiden saker i sin bok medan han muttrade för sig själv.

- Jag fattar inte vad det är för lönt med trolldryckskonst, sa hon tjurigt när dom var på väg till maten.

- Du kanske inte borde ha hällt så mycket krossat huggormsfjäll i det? föreslog Severus. Kom igen, du är så mycket bättre på trollformler, då är det väl okej med att misslyckas i ett ämne?

- Kanske det, sa Drac och ljusnade. Men sekunden efteråt mörknade hon igen.

- Hayn, inte ens en sengångare skulle ha blivit avslappnad av den sörjan, flinade Potter bredvid henne.

- Om jag hade velat få en avslappnad sengångare, snäste hon. Då hade jag slagit honom med nåt hårt i huvudet och inte slösat tre timmar på att koka illaluktande soppa!

- Lugnar du aldrig ned dej? undrade Severus lite senare när dom satt i matsalen. Och äter du aldrig? tillade han.

- Öh...

Drac hade inget lämpligt svar på det.

- Snart är det Försvar mot Svartkonster! sa hon för att byta samtalsämne. Där kan jag visa dej!

Hennes vän lyste upp.

Eftersom att hon misslyckats så grundligt med trolldryckskonsten kunde hon glänsa på förvandlingskonsten utan dåligt samvete. Men när hon förvandlat sin igelkott till femton olika djurraser OCH en nåldyna kom McGonagall, läraren i ämnet, fram till henne med bister min.

- Du stannar kvar efter lektionen, sa hon enkelt.

- Gjorde jag nåt fel? frågade Drac Severus när hon hade gått.

- Det tror jag inte.

Drac fortsatte roa sig med att förvandla sin nåldyna till en massa saker, men inte med samma entusiasm längre. Hon fattade inte vad hon hade gjort för att förtjäna kvarsittning.

När alla hade gått satt hon kvar och såg dystert på hatten hon nyss manat fram.

Professorn gick fram till henne och satte sig bredvid henne.

- Jag tror inte att jag har sett dej innan, sa McGonagall rakt på sak.

- Drac Marie Hayn, muttrade Drac och förvandlade sin hatt till en koltrast.

- ... jag har hört från professor Flitwick att du var förvånadsvärt bra i trollformellära också, fortsatte professorn och såg granskande på henne. Och att du kan icke-verbala förtrollningar också.

- Ja, professorn.

Drac undrade om igen vad hon hade gjort för att förtjäna kvarsittning.

- Men du kunde uppenbarligen ingenting alls om trolldryckskonst av vad jag har hört.

- Nej, professorn.

McGonagall såg bistert på henne.

- Vilken skola gick ni i innan, miss Hayn?

Drac fick en plötslig lust att erkänna. Men inte allt.

- Ingen, professorn. Jag undervisades hemma.

McGonagall såg inte överraskad ut.

- Men dina föräldrar måste vara väldigt mäktiga trollkarlar... vad heter dom?

Drac suckade och förvandlade sin koltrast till en ros.

- Jag vet inte, professorn. Dom dog när jag var liten.

Nu såg kvinnan förvånad ut.

- Är dom...? Jag beklagar, miss. Vem har då...?

- Min bror, muttrade Drac och granskade sin ros. Dark.

- Är han trollkarl?

- ... kan man säga. Han kan i alla fall använda magi, om ni förstår vad jag menar.

Professon såg på henne en stund.

- Ni har Försvar mot Svartkonster nu, miss Hayn. Det är bäst att ni inte kommer försent.

Därmed var samtalet slut.

Drac reste sig upp och gick mot dörren. Hon såg på rosen hon hade i handen.

När hon kom ut i korridoren slängde hon ut den genom ett öppet fönster. Med en snärt på handen förvandlades den till en korp och flaxade sorgset kraxande iväg.

---

Lektionen hade redan börjat. Men Drac var inte den enda som kom försent.

Black, Potter och dom två andra kom in sekunden innan hon stängde dörren. Hon såg uttryckslöst på dom medan dom skyndade förbi. Hon stängde dörren, fick syn på Severus, och gick åt hans håll.

Den lekionen skulle dom repetera stoppförtrollningar. Vilket var ett perfekt tillfälle för Drac att visa svartkonster.

Hon skickade gröna förbannelser åt hans håll, som han flinande stoppade med en enkel förtrollning. Det var en farlig lek, om han gjorde det minsta fel eller om hon råkade överdriva var han så gott som död. Men det var spänningen som gjorde det roligt.

Drac skrattade och skickade en mörk stråle mot honom, något som han enkelt avvärjade.

Bortifrån andra änden av klassrummet kastade Black och Potter blickar mot dom. Drac fick en föraning om att dom planerade en ny attack eller nåt. Tanken gjorde henne nervös.

Efter lektionen gick dom ned till Stora salen. Snape åt, Drac satt och kastade oroliga blickar mot Gryffindorbordet. En gång råkade hon möta Blacks blick. Den var grå.

Båda två slog ned blicken samtidigt. Drac petade på potisen hon tagit med gaffeln, sedan såg hon upp igen.

Den där sjukliga pojken såg ut att säga något. Hans svarthåriga vänner såg ivriga ut.

- Vem är den där... tredje som är med Potter och Black? frågade hon Severus.

- Lupin, muttrade han och såg buttert på sin sallad. Har "Utomordentligt" i varenda ämne, antagligen. Läser hela tiden.

- Han verkar inte som någon som är vän med dom, mumlade Drac och såg fundersamt på den fjärde. Och den sista?

- Peter- nåt. Han är som en andra skugga till Black, följer efter honom och smickrar och står sej på.

Drac nickade frånvarande.

Plötsligt skrek hon till och tog tag om sin vänstra arm. Folk omkring henne hoppade till av förskräckelse, en trillade till och med av bänken. Medan dom andra skrattade mindes plötsligt Drac vad som fanns där.

_Mörkrets Märke._

- Vad är det? undrade Snape oroligt.

- Jag... jag måste till sjukhusflygeln, mumlade Drac, reste sig upp och rusade ut från Stora salen. Hon sprang ut genom porten och satte sig ute på trappan. Där drog hon upp ärmen.

Märket var mörkare än vanligt. Det dunkade dovt i hennes huvud, hon kände sig plötsligt yr.

Vad är det om? tänkte hon och gnuggade märket för att se om det skulle sluta. Sekunden efteråt kom ett nytt hugg av smärta.

_Måste... bort_, tänkte hon medan tårar trängde fram. Hon reste sig upp och sprang så snabbt hon kunde mot grindarna hon visste fanns där borta, samtidigt som det brände till igen.

Nästa gång var det ännu värre. Hon vinglade till och höll på att falla, det var bara någon meter kvar till grinden...

Hon stapplade fram, sparkade upp dom, tog steget ut och försvann därifrån.

När hon öppnade ögonen igen stod hon på en äng med handen i ett hårt grepp om sin värkande arm. Hon andades flämtande och såg sig förskräckt omkring.

Hon stod i en ring med gestalter klädda i svarta mantlar med huva. Alla hade sina maskklädda ansikten vända mot henne.

Ett ansikte hade inte mask. Hans röda ögon glödde när han log hånfullt.

- Så, Hayn, du kom tillslut?

Ni minns säkert vilket fiasko hennes första Dödsätarkväll blev? Det slutade med att hon dog.

Drac stirrade på honom utan att säga ett ord.

- Jag behöver dina tjänster. Det är en trollkarlsfamilj som börjat besvära mej för mycket. Och det skulle bli bättre... effekt om det var en vampyr som sändes dit för att tysta ned dom.

Drac såg sig omkring i ringen. Hon tyckte att hon kände igen en av gestalterna, ett par mörkbruna ögon glimmade till genom springan i masken.

- Hayn?

Hon såg på Voldemort igen. Hon rätade ilsket på sig.

- Tror du att jag tänker hjälpa dej frivilligt? Hellre dör jag igen!

Några av Dödsätarna skrattade. Voldemorts ögon glittrade.

- Trodde väl nästan det... Men du är mer användbar för mej som levande än som död.

Hans kalla blick fastnade på hennes halsband. Det som Meida hade gett henne.

Han sträckte fram handen, och Drac kände hur låset i kedjan gick upp.

Efteråt kunde hon inte minnas mer av den kvällen.


	12. Blod i entréhallen

**_Kapitel 12;_** Blod i entréhallen

Drac mindes som sagt inget mer från den kvällen än att Voldemort hade tagit hennes halsband.

Det nästa hon kunde minnas var när hon stod i Entréhallen. Hennes klädnad, händer och ansikte var täckta med blod.

_Rött blod._

Hon såg förfärat på sina händer. Blodet droppade ned på golvet.

Det knarrade från dörren. Hon kastade sig snabbt fram till närmsta dörr, som ledde in till ett kvastskåp. Hon stängde igen och kröp ihop, darrande av rädsla.

_Vad hade hänt?_

Steg ute i hallen. Skratt.

- Tänkt att vi klarade det tillslut!

Potter.

- Ja, jag hade nästan börjat...

Black avbröt sig. Stegen stannade.

- ... vad har hänt här?

Drac stelnade till. _Fan också, det hade ju droppat från henne!_

Steg igen. Långsammare nu.

Dörren till kvastskåpet öppnades. Drac kröp ihop, trots att hon visste att dom redan måste ha sett henne.

Potter och Black stirrade på henne.

- Shit, vad har hänt? utbrast Potter.

- Stick, mumlade Drac medan tårarna trängde fram.

Ja, vad hade hänt?

- Du.. alltså du måste till sjuhusflygeln, sa Black och kastade en blick över axeln. James, det är bäst att vi följer henne dit...

Drac såg tårögt på honom. Han tvekade ett ögonblick, sedan böjde han sig ned och drog upp henne på fötter.

- Kan du gå? undrade han oroligt.

Hon snubblade till över ett kvastskaft, men dom trodde uppenbarligen att hon höll på att svimma eller nåt.

Potter tog hennes andra arm, Black höll om hennes axlar.

Den där fjärde pojken stod ett par steg bort. Peter. Han såg skräckslagen ut.

- Alltså, vad har hänt egentligen? frågade Black medan han och Potter hjälpte henne uppför trappan.

Drac svarade inte. Hon stirrade ned i stengolvet.

- James, vad tror du?

- Nån kanske attackerat henne eller nåt...?

- Dödsätare! pep Peter. Dom har kommit in på skolområdet!

- Är du dum eller? Dumbledore har satt hundratals skyddsförtrollningar runt slottet...

- Det kanske var Ni-vet-vem som kom hit själv! fortsatte Peter, halv nervöst, halvt ivrigt. Han tänkte...

- Vaddå, spränga Gryffindortornet i luften? Jag tror inte det, Slingersvans.

- Det var bra, sa Potter förtjust. Slingersvans, det passar ju...

- SSSCH!

Han tystnade.

- Okej, vi säger att det var Dödsätare då, sa Black, uppenbarligen för att byta samtalsämne. Men alltså... vad skulle dom vinna på att attackera en Slytherinare, menar jag? Hon är ju i princip en av dom...

- Hon kanske är blodsförrädare som du och jag, Sirius, flinade Potter. Vi tre kunde bilda klubb...

- Skulle hon ha hamnat i Slytherin om hon var blodsförrädare?

Black hejdade sig och såg nyfiket på Drac.

- _Är _du blodsförrädare?

Drac visste inte vad hon skulle svara. Så hon låtsades att hon inte hade hört.

- ... tror du hon är död eller nåt?

Potter lät oroad.

Dom stannade. Dom var kanske en trappa från sjukhusflygeln.

- Hallå? sa Black och ruskade om henne en aning.

Drac blinkade till, hon hade funderat på vad det var som kunde ha hänt. Hon såg yrvaket på Black, som verkade slappna av.

- Näe, inte är hon död, konstaterade han och tog tag i hennes arm igen för att fortsätta uppför trappan. Mystiskt, första dan på terminen...

Dom kom fram till sjukhusflygeln där Potter sparkade lätt på dörren. Den öppnades efter nästan en minut, och en kvinna med sömndrucket utseende tittade ut.

- Öh... vi hittade henne, sa Potter och nickade mot Drac.

Kvinnan såg förfärad ut och slog upp dörren.

- Herregud, vad har hänt!

- Vi vet inte, hon säger ingenting, sa han medan han och Black tog in henne i sjukhsflygeln. Vi tror hon har blivit attackerad eller nåt...

Drac lades ned på en säng. Hon såg sig omkring med spelad trötthet.

- Hur är det? undrade Black oroligt.

Hon ryckte svagt på axlarna.

- Tack, viskade hon.

- Ingen fara, sa Potter och log lite.

- Ni kan återvända till ert elevhem, sa kvinnan, som kom skyndande med en glasflaska. Jag skickar efter er imorgon...

Pojkarna nickade och gick iväg. Black kastade en sista blick över axeln på Drac innan han försvann ut.

- Såja, mumlade kvinnan och räckte fram flaskan. Drick det här, lilla vän...

Drac drack (lol xD) lydigt. Sedan kom hon på att hon fortfarande inte hade några sår, och det skulle nog göra kvinnan misstänksam.

Så när hon försvann iväg för en stund fällde Drac ut en svart klo och rev upp ett par sår på armarna, och ett i pannan bara för syns skull. Kvinnan märkte ingenting när hon kom tillbaka.

- Det var ett förskräckligt sår du hade där, suckade hon och baddade henne i pannan med kallt vatten. Det är nåt silvrigt i det... och dom andra också... en förbannelse kanske...?

Drac log för sig själv innan hon somnade.

Dagen därpå fick hon inte lämna sjukhusflygeln. Hon fick ligga i sin säng och stirra i taket hela förmiddagen. Först vid lunch kom några av lärarna, Black, Potter och Peter dit.

- Så ni hittade henne i entréhallen? sa professor McGonagall och såg misstänksamt på Black. Vad gjorde ni där nere vid den tiden?

- Öh... sa Black.

Ingen av lärarna frågade närmare om det.

- Miss Hayn, du kanske skulle kunna berätta vad som hände? sa Flitwick vänligt.

Drac skakade frånvarande på huvudet.

- Hon sa inget igår heller, sa Potter oroligt. Vi trodde att någon hade attackerat henne...

Professor McGonagall såg beräknande på Dracs omplåstrade sår, som turligt nog var på den högra armen och inte den vänstra.

- Det kan vi nog inte utesluta, sa hon tillslut.

Medan lärarna drog sig tillbaka längre bort i flygeln stannade pojkarna kvar. Black satte sig på sängen och såg rakt på henne.

- Minns du inte vad som hände, eller vill du bara inte berätta? frågade han.

Drac mötte hans blick en stund innan hon såg bort.

- Hon vill inte, konstaterade han och såg på Potter.

Potter såg på honom, nickade och lutade sig närmare Drac.

- Vi gör såhär, sa han långsamt. Jag ställer frågor, och du svarar ja eller nej. Går du med på det?

Drac tvekade, sen nickade hon.

- Blev du attackerad?

Hon nickade och såg upp i taket.

- Av en annan elev?

Hon stirrade på taket en stund, sen skakade hon på huvudet.

- ... en lärare?

Hon skakade på huvudet.

- En dödsätare? frågade Black spänt.

Drac tvekade någon sekund. Sedan - långsamt - så nickade hon.

Dom såg på henne ett par sekunder, sedan såg sig Potter över axeln.

- Vi tror vi har fått reda på nåt! ropade han till lärarna.

- Vaddå? frågade professor McGonagall och gick fram till honom.

- Hon säger att det var en dödsätare som attackerade henne, sa Black lugnt.

McGonagall flämtade till och slog handen för munnen.

- Hur kom dom in?

- Jag vet inte, viskade hon och kastade en blick på Drac. Vi får prata med Dumbledore... En dödsätare inne på skolan...

Flitwick försvann iväg för att hämta rektorn medan lärarna ställde frågor till Drac, men nu vägrade hon att svara.

Black, Potter och Peter gav henne en uppskattande nick, sedan släntrade dom iväg.

När Dumbledore kom slutade lärarna genast att fråga. Dom steg åt sidan för honom. Han log, drog fram en stod ur tomma luften och satte sig på den bredvid Dracs säng.

Drac såg som hypnotiserat på hans blåa ögon medan han lugnt sa; "Kan ni lämna oss ensamma?"

Lärarna försvann genast ut.

Dumbledore iakttog henne tyst en stund innan han sa nåt. Drac fortsatte stirra på honom.

- Jag hörde att du blivit anfallen av Dödsätare... stämmer det?

Drac såg äntligen bort från honom och nickade tyst.

- Vilken färg hade förbannelsen? frågade Dumbledore lugnt.

- Eh...

Fan också. Rektorn log vänligt mot henne.

- Trodde väl det. Det är något du inte vill berätta, eller hur?

Hon nickade och blängde på lakanet.

- ... Men det var dödsätare inblandade i händelsen?

Hon nickade igen.

- Och Lord Voldemort?

Drac såg skarpt på honom. Hans blåa ögon glimmade.

- Uppenbarligen, så har jag rätt, skrockade han. Lord Voldemort och hans anhängare var inblandade, men det var inte dom som skadade dig. Och det var ingen trollformel inblandad heller.

Han tystnade och lutade sig närmare. Han strök med ett finger över hennes sår.

- Vampyrer, mumlade han och slöt ögonen.

Drac bara stirrade på honom. Hur kunde gubben fatta så mycket så snabbt?

Dumbledore reste sig upp och gick ett par steg. Sedan stannade han och log vänligt mot henne igen.

- Jag tror att om du låter bli att lämna skolområdet igen, miss Hayn, så slipper du att råka ut för samma sak igen. Adjö.

Därmed vände han sig om och gick ut från sjukhusflygeln.

---

Sent på kvällen begav sig Drac, trots Madame Pomfreys protester, ned till Slytherins uppehållsrum igen (lösenord: Salazar), där hon slog sig ned i en soffa framför den öppna spisen och stirrade på lågorna.

Severus slog sig ned bredvid henne och tittade på henne en stund.

- Jag hörde att du blivit attackerad av Dödsätare, sa han tillsist. Han såg nyfiken ut.

Drac ryckte på axlarna.

- Vart tog du vägen efter middagen? Du sa nåt om sjukhusflygeln...

- Jag brände mej, ljög hon.

- Drac, sa Severus och log. Du åt ingenting och det fanns inga ljus i närheten.

Drac tittade på honom och log retsamt tillbaka.

- Vi kan väl säga att jag brände mej på en soppskål, för att spara tid?

Severus flinade åt henne, och hon flinade tillbaka.


	13. Dubbel otur

**_Kapitel 13_**; Dubbel otur

Drag lydde Dumledores råd och gjorde sitt bästa för att lämna skolområdet när märket började smärta. Vilket var mycket svårare än det låter.

Dels gjorde det mer ont ju längre hon försökte ignorera det, och dels ville hon ju inte visa för någon att hon hade ont.

Så när ärret brände till kvällen därpå skyllde hon på yrsel och satte sig ned på golvet och begravde ansiktet i händerna.

- Det måste vara en förbannelse i dom eller nåt, sa Severus när hon inte kunde hejda att rycka till av smärta. Du borde nog låta någon ta en titt på det där...

- Nej, sa Drac ansträngt för att hålla rösten lugn. Jag klarar mej.

Den dagen hade gått rätt så bra dittills. Black och Potter hade låtit dom båda vara ifred, även om det syntes tydligt på dom att dom hade lust att fråga ut Drac närmare.

Hon och Severus satt i entréhallen. Resten av skolan åt kvällsmat i Stora salen, strax intill.

- Gå du och ät, du ska inte behöva, mumlade Drac och ryckte till igen samtidigt som hon bet ihop käkarna för att inte skrika.

- Inte kan jag lämna dej ensam såhär...?

- Det är okej, jag ... jag klarar mej.

Eftersom att hon så enträget bad om det så gjorde han som hon sade. Även om han verkligen såg ut att vilja stanna kvar.

Drac blev ensam kanske någon minut, vilket var tur, för då brände det mer enträget än innan. Hon knep hårt ihop ögonen och höll ett hårt tag om sin vänstra ärm, kallsvettades och darrade av smärta.

- Vad är det?

Hon såg tvärt upp. Black, Potter och deras två vänner hade kommit in och stod och tittade på henne.

- Inget, sa hon darrande. Jag mår fint.

Det syntes tydligt att ingen av dom trodde på henne. Lupin slog ned sig på knä bredvid henne och såg med rynkad panna på hennes ansikte.

- Jag tror det är en förbannelse eller nåt, sa han efter en stund, när Drac tillsist inte kunde hejda ett rop av smärta. Men jag har aldrig sett nåt sånt här innan...

- Konstigt, det var dödsätare ju, sa Black och slog sig ned bredvid honom. Han såg nyfiket på henne.

- Du, sa Potter och satte sig bredvid henne. Är det oförskämt om jag frågar en sak?

Drac skakade på huvudet. Hon började darra igen.

- Jo, jag hörde att lärarna kollade grindarna och så, sa han och granskade henne. Förtrollningarna dom hade lagt över den var brutna. Grinden hade blivit öppnad den kvällen du blev attackerad. Men den blev öppnad från insidan. Så någon från Hogwarts måste ha öppnat den.

- Jaja, det var jag, snäste hon och andades flämtande. Jag stack ut.

- Då var hon ute igår, sa Black tyst i Lupins öra. Tror du hon...

En människa hade omöjligt kunna höra det. Ändå hyschade den sjuklige pojken åt sin vän och såg sig oroligt omkring.

- Varför? undrade Potter.

- Jag vet inte, jag var ute, såg grindarna och stack ut, vad du vill, sa Drac ilsket och ryckte till igen. Snälla, bara lämna mej ifred!

Pojkarna gjorde inte som hon sade.

- Hur fick dödsätarna tag i dej? undrade Peter nervöst. Var dom utanför och väntade?

- Nej, plötsligt stod jag bara på ett helt annat ställe, jag vet inte vad som hände, först var jag utanför grindarna sen var jag mitt i...

Hon avbröt sig. Det hade inte börjat göra mer ont, tvärtom hade smärtan avbrutits tvärt som om någon ryckt ut en sladd.

- Jaha, sa hon och reste sig upp. Trevligt att prata, men nu måste jag få nåt att äta, jag är utsvulten.

Hon trängde sig förbi pojkarna, som stirrade på henne som om hon plötsligt hade blivit grön.

---

Kvällen därpå började det göra ont igen. Då slank hon ned i uppehållsrummet för att slippa bli utfrågad igen.

Där nere var det tomt. Alla var uppe i Stora Salen och åt.

Smärtan avtog lika plötsligt som igår. Den kvällen brände det bara till två gånger.

Hon gick och lade sig tidigt för att slippa bli utfrågad av Severus.

---

Det dröjde flera veckor innan hon kände av märket igen. Under den tiden hade skolvardagen gått som vanligt. Hon hade börjat vägra gå på trolldryckskonsten, hon klarade inte av det ändå. Hon trodde att läraren skulle ha protesterat åtminstone lite, men han verkade tvärtom glad att slippa henne och hennes exploderande grytor.

Dom lektionerna tillbringade hon utomhus. En dag gick hon ned till sjön och satte sig på en sten för att se ned i vattnet.

Då hände en sak som nästan fick henne att trilla av stenen av förskräckelse.

Plötsligt dök Darks ansikte upp i vattnet. Han flinade åt hennes häpna min.

- Hallå, syrran. Hur går det i skolan?

- Eh... Bra, tack, sa Drac. Jag har sprängt en massa kittlar och så, men annars är det bara fint.

Av någon anledning ville hon inte berätta för sin överbeskyddande bror om dödsätarna.

- Jag är hemma just nu, log han. Och håller ett öga på far, som jag lovade.

- Har han slutat leta än?

- Nja, han har i princip vänt upp och ned på hela Transsylvanien och skakat om för att se om du trillar ut. Och han har börjat betala dråpare för att hitta dej.

- Då är det visst nåt viktigt han vill, mumlade Drac. Tack för att du håller koll på honom.

- Drac, sa Dark allvarligt. Trodde du att jag skulle låta honom sätta dej i den där borgen i hundra år till?

Drac log mot honom.

- Jag har bara inte riktigt vant mej vid att jag äntligen har någon jag riktigt kan lita på. Hur har VSÄV det?

- Våra kompisar? Åh, dom frodas och fröjdas. Julian bad mej att tacka dej för att hålla dråparna upptagna.

- Hälsa honom från mej.

- Ska jag. Sköt om dej.

Innan hon hann säga hejdå hade hennes bror försvunnit från vattnet.

Drac satt kvar en stund, sen gick hon tillbaka till skolan.

På vägen till trolldryckskonsten stötte hon på Potter och gänget igen. Men dom såg inte åt henne. Tvärtom såg dom på medan Potter själv jagade efter en flicka med rött hår och vackra, gröna ögon.

- Kom igen, Evans, det är ju Hogsmeadutflykt nästa vecka...

- Jag skulle aldrig gå ut med dej, fräste flickan.

Drac kastade en blick på Black, som roat skakade på huvudet, innan hon slank ned till fängelsehålan.

Klassen hade slutat, som hon redan hade fått reda på. Severus gick precis ut och stängde dörren efter sig.

- Vad gjorde ni idag? frågade Drac artigt.

- Minns inte, muttrade hennes buttra vän och följde henne uppför trappan.

- Jag slår vad om att du får "Utomordentligt" på det ändå, log hon och kastade en blick på en tavla på väggen. Vad har vi nu?

- Trollformler, sa Severus som uppenbarligen bestämt sig för att vara sur. Har du övat på läxan?

- Näe, erkände Drac. Har du?

- Nix.

Trollformelläran gick som den brukade. Efter det var det kvällsmat.

Då brände det plötsligt till i märket igen. Drac tvärstannade och grep hårt om överarmen.

- Igen? undrade Severus buttert.

- Gå du, jag kommer sen, sa hon svagt och satte sig ned vid väggen igen.

- Du borde låta någon kolla på det där, du har fått en förbannelse eller nåt sånt, muttrade han innan han försvann in genom dörrarna.

Drac slög ögonen och satt alldeles stilla. Porten till stora salen stängdes, och hon var ensam i hallen.

Trodde hon, i alla fall.

- Är du envis, eller bara korkad? hördes en släpig röst strax intill henne.

Hon ryckte till och såg upp.

En man i kanske tjugotreårsåldern stod framför henne. Han hade kalla, gråa ögon och blont hår.

Han var klädd i en svart mantel med huva och höll en vit mask i ena handen.

Drac ryggade förskräckt tillbaka. Mannen gick fram till henne, böjde sig ned och drog upp henne.

Han halvt släpade med sig henne genom hallen med ett fast grepp om hennes arm. Panikslagen som hon var tänkte hon inte på att hon var mycket starkare än honom.

Hon var plötsligt som en vanlig fjortonårig flicka. Illamående av skräck som hon var kunde hon inte få fram sin "vampyrstyrka".

Låter inte det lite som en superkraft eller nåt:P "HÄR KOMMER VAMPYRFLIKKAN!" x'D

Mannen (om ni inte redan gissat det: Lucius Malfoy) drog med henne bort till grindarna, som han sparkade upp. Där knuffade han ut henne, och hon fick den där känslan av att försvinna iväg igen.

När hon dök upp igen ryckte någon av hennes halsband igen.

Sen blev hennes minne svart för resten av den kvällen.

Ett par timmar senare var hon tillbaka på Hogwartsområdet igen. Dystert gick hon tillbaka, även om hon kände sig lite glad att det inte droppade blod från henne den här gången.

När hon kom fram till portarna och skulle öppna dom hördes en röst bakom henne.

- Vad gör du här ute? Det... Du igen?

Hon behövde inte se sig om för att se vem det var.

Black, Potter och Peter kom gående bakom henne. Alla tre såg förvånade ut över att se henne ute igen.

- Du, viskade Potter till Black med uppmärksam min. Senaste gången vi hittade henne var det också... tror du hon är...?

Drac vände sig om och öppnade porten. Hon gick in och skyndade sig nedför trappan.

- Har du varit utanför skolområdet igen? ropade Black bakom henne. Inte särskilt smart, med tanke på vad som hände förra gången!

- Lämna mej ifred, fräste Drac och stannade. Hon blängde på dom.

- Du, om du har problem med dödsätare precis utanför skolområdet har vi faktiskt med det att göra, sa Potter bistert och stannade han med. Berätta vad som pågår, vi kanske kan hjälpa dej.

- Ni kan inte, sa hon dystert och vände sig bort. Det kan ingen.

Hon slank ned till fängelsehålorna innan pojkarna hann säga ett ord till.


	14. Snape gör entré

_**Kapitel 14; **_Snape gör entré_**  
**_

Ja, det här börjar bli ganska irriterande, va? Så fort hon hamnar på ett "säkert" ställe kommer det någon och stör friden. Och dom där dödsätarna börjar nog gå både er och mej på nerverna.

Jag har ingen vidare lust att fortsätta såhär, när hon framstår som en ansvarslös, korkad liten flicka som begår korkade misstag hela tiden. Så jag tar och hoppar till nåt annat.

**And now for something completely different!**

Det har varit lugnt ett tag nu. För lugnt.

Och för att den här historien inte ska bli av med alla sina läsare så hoppar jag över till Da Maraouders och Le Snape.

Drac satt i biblioteket och bläddrade i en historiebok. Severus (Åh, vad jag diggar namnet x'D) satt på stolen mittemot och såg sig tjurigt omkring. Som vanligt.

Plötsligt reste han sig upp.

- Jag går ut en sväng, muttrade han och försvann mot dörren. Drac mumlade något "mhmsemn" till svars, men Snape var redan utanför biblioteket och hörde inte ett ord av svamlet.

Han skyndade nedför trapporna mot entréhallen, men stannade på en avsats och såg ned.

Långt där nere försvann just två svarthåriga figurer ut genom porten.

Snape stod kvar några sekunder, sen fortsatte han och ökade på stegen. Han hoppade över sista trappsteget och satte av i språngmarsch genom hallen. Hans ögon glittrade på samma sätt som när han gör nåt ondskefullt mot Hajjy i böckerna.

Han stannade utanför porten och såg sig snabbt omkring, sedan satte han kurs mot ett träd nere vid vattnet. När han kom närmare saktade han ned, och stannade en bit ifrån. Han drog sin trollstav.

- ... fullmåne igår kväll också, hördes Blacks röst. Vad tror ni?

- Det är inte omöjligt, sa Potter.

Snape började gå igen, långsamt långsamt närmade han sig trädet...

- Hur går det med Evans förresten? frågade Black roat. Händer det nåt?

- Bry dej inte om det, muttrade Potter.

Snape kom fram till stammen, tryckte sig platt mot den och höll andan.

- Det låter inte som om det går bra, hördes Lupins roade röst.

- Håll klaffen, din...

Snape kastade sig fram bakifrån trädet och riktade sin trollstav mot Potter, som såg häpen ut.

- Levicorpus, väste han, och Potter flög upp i luften och hängde upp och ned, som om någon dragit upp honom i ett osynligt rep. Hans klädnad föll ned över öronen på honom, han sprattlade för att göra sig fri...

Black reste sig snabbt upp och drog sin trollstav, men Snape hade redan riktat sin mot honom.

- Impedimenta!

Black flög bakåt och landade flera meter bort.

Pettigrew dök in bakom trädet, Lupin satt kvar och gapade av förvåning. Potter gjorde sig fri från sin klädnad.

- Vänta bara tills jag kommer ned härifrån, röt han.

- Åh, jag är så rädd, sa Snape släpigt och började långsam gunga Potter fram och tillbaka.

Medan Potter svor började Black resa sig upp. Snape riktade sin trollstav mot honom istället.

- **Blablabla**

En osynlig knytnäve gav Black ett hårt slag över käken, och han flög bakåt igen.

Potter sprattlade häftigare än någonsin.

- SLÄPP NER MEJ DIN IDIOT!

- Bra idé, så kan du förtrolla mej gul och blå, hånlog Snape och återgick till att gunga honom fram tillbaka. Du är en hopplös, uppblåst tjockskalle, Potter. För tillfället hänger du upp-och-ned i luften, och ändå måste du visa dej på styva linan.

- Din stora...

_Pang!_

Det var Snapes tur att flyga bakåt.

Han satte sig upp och ruskade på huvudet medan han undrade vad som hade hänt, i nästa ögonblick pekade två trollstavar på honom.

- Lika kaxig nu? morrade Potter.

- ... inte riktigt, sa Snape släpigt och såg rakt på honom.

- Vi får se hur du gillar att hänga upp-och-ned, snäste Black och viftade med trollstaven.

Ett rep runt Snapes vrist drog åt och slet upp honom i luften.

Men innan någon hann säga ett ord till...

- Black. Potter. Släpp ned honom.

Båda två såg upp.

Drac stod en bit bort med en tjock bok i armarna. Hennes gröna blick verkade brinna av ett instängt raseri.

- Åh, du igen, sa Potter uttråkat. Kan du inte bara ta och sticka från skolområdet igen och låta bli att störa oss?

Det glödde till i hennes ögon.

- Släpp ned honom. Nu.

- Du, vi släpper ned honom om du... sa Potter och kastade en blick på Black. ... Berättar vad du pysslar med utanför murarna.

- Sluta inbilla dej, sa Drac och gick långsamt närmare. Om han inte står på marken om tre sekunder kommer du och din... kompis, inte kunna gå på flera veckor.

- Vi är _så_ rädda, sa Potter ironiskt.

- Ett...

Hon stod bara tio meter ifrån dom nu. Och nu lyste hennes ögon på riktigt, det syntes bara ett grönt ljussken där dom borde sitta.

- Två...

En dov duns hördes. Potter såg sig snabbt om och såg Snape resa sig upp.

Han såg på Black, som hade sänkt staven och såg dystert på medan Snape och Drac gick därifrån.

- Vad var det där bra för, tjockskalle? fräste Potter.

- Du, Sirius gjorde rätt, sa Lupin. Hade han inte släppt Snape hade det som blivit kvar av er inte rymts i en tändsticksask.

---

Samtidigt försvann Snape och Drac in i slottet. Där stannade båda två, såg sig om, och...

Båda två brast ut i gapskratt.

- Du--du kan inte låta bli att ställa till det för dej själv, va? kvävde Drac fram mellan skrattanfallen.

Snape flinade.


	15. Sent i december

_**Kapitel 15; Sent i december  
**_

Månaderna gick med ilfart. Under höstlovet pluggade Drac inför GET-proven tillsammans med Severussom också stannade på skolan under lovet.

Snart var det jullov, och Drac upptäckte att hon måste skaffa en julklapp till Severus.

- Jag kan skicka en varulv, föreslog Dark när Drac frågade honom under en dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst. Vattnet var fruset, så hon hade fått hacka upp ett hål i isen.

- Jag... tror inte det...

- Vad är det för någon typ egentligen? undrade Dark.

- Ja... han är snäll mot mej... han är ganska söt, faktiskt...

En plötslig glimt tändes i Darks ögon. Han flinade.

- Söt, sa du?

- Äh, vi är bara kompisar!

Dark räckte ut tungan åt henne. Hon grimaserade tillbaka.

- Men vad skulle **du **önska dej? undrade Drac innan hon insåg att Severus antagligen hellre skulle kyssa Potter än att få vad Dark skulle kunnas tänka få i julklapp.

- Mmmmmmm... Något stort och hårigt som jag kan slåss med. Eller något extremt icke-ofarligt vapen.

Drac stönade.

- ... När du var femton och människa, vad önskade du dej då?

Dark funderade en stund. Han kliade sig i nacken och bet sig i läppen.

- Öööhhh... det var så länge sen, Drac... Men... Jag tror inte han skulle vilja ha samma sak som mej...

Drac suckade och lutade ansiktet i händerna.

- Då kommer det här bli svårt.

- Tips innan du sticker, sa Dark och log lite. Tänk på vad han gillar och vad han tycker om att göra. Du kommer säkert på något.

Drac log.

- Tack, brorsan.

Dark blinkade.

- Ses, syrran.

Så skimrade vattnet till, och Dark försvann.

Drac reste sig upp och började gå mot slottet, rynkade pannan medan hon funderade på vad Dark hade sagt. Vad gillade Severus att göra? Läsa böcker? Titta på svartkonster?

Drac bet sig i läppen. Inte kunde hon ge honom en bok. Eller en uppvisning i svartkonster heller, för den delen.

Kanske kunde hon ge Potter en smäll på käften och kalla det en present...

Hon funderade på det medan hon gick upp för trappan in i hallen.

Vad skulle Severus vilja ha i julklapp från henne...?

Hon gick in i matsalen och satte sig vid Slytherinbordet där några äldre elever redan satt och åt lunch.

Hon satte sig mittemot dom, lutade sitt huvud i handflatan och skrapade lätt på bordet med pekfingernageln.

- Varför så deppig?

Hon såg upp. Dom andra eleverna tittade på henne.

- Inget särskilt, suckade hon. Jag vet bara inte vad jag ska köpa i julklapp till Severus...

- Snape? Ge honom något om svartkonster, eller ett tips till hur han kan förhäxa Potter i Gryffindor.

Drac rynkade på näsan.

- Går det verkligen tillså?

- Vaddå?

- Med julklappar?

En av dom ryckte på axlarna.

- Man ska väl ge folk vad dom vill få. Är det inte det julklappar går ut på?

- Inte vet jag, sa hon och såg ned på mönstret hon ristat i bordet. Jag har aldrig fått någon.

Detblev konstigt tyst på andra sidan bordet. Hon såg upp. Samtliga elever satt och stirrade på henne.

- ... aldrig någonsin?

Hon skakade på huvudet.

- ... firar ni inte jul i er familj?

Hon skakade återigen på huvudet.

- ... aldrig någonsin?

- Nix.

Precis när en av dom öppnade munnen slogs dörren upp och en hop elever strömmade in, däribland Severus.

Drac följde honom med blicken med huvudet lätt på sned, såg på honom när han satte sig och log glatt.

- Hej!

- Hej, sa han med sin vanliga, buttra röst.

- Gjorde ni nåt kul idag?

- Mörtlappextrakt.

- ... vad vill du ha i julklapp?

Severus såg långsamt upp på henne.

- ... vet inte.

Drac stönade och begravde ansiktet i händerna.

- Om du inte vet, hur tusan ska då jag veta!!?

Severus log lätt.

- Inte vet jag. Men till en viktigare fråga; Vad vill **du** ha i julklapp?

Drac stelnade till. Hon såg upp, mötte hans blick i flera sekunder, sedan flinade hon.

- Vet inte.

Severus flinade tillbaka och petade henne på näsan.

- Duktigt... Ser du hur lätt det är?

Dagen därpå, på lördagsmorgonen när Drac satt bredvid Severus medan han åt frukost, fick hon ett brev. 

Det kom inte med en uggla, och inte med en fladdermus heller, som man kanske kunde misstänka.

En kolsvart korp med pepparkornsögon landade på hennes frukosttallrik och kraxade hest. Drac såg med klotrunda ögon på den medan hon sträckte fram en hand för att ta brevet.

Medan korpen började äta av Snapes rostade bröd rullade hon upp pergamentrullen och läste snabbt.

_"Hej, syrran._

_Kommer du hem under julen? Du har visst aldrig firat jul innan, enligt VSÄV i alla fall._

_Skicka ett svar med när terminen slutar, så kommer jag och hämtar dig då._

_Dark"_

- VSÄV? undrade Snape, som läst över axeln på henne.

- Äöh... Vänner som älskar vänner, sluddrade Drac och knycklade ihop brevet. Det är en förening jag är med i.

Snape höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

- Låter inte som något som **du** skulle gå med i, sa han lågt. Vad är det för nåt?

- Hemligt, viskade hon tillbaka. Om jag berättar det för dej så måste jag döda dej.

Snape log hastigt, men verkade sedan osäker på om hon skämtade eller om hon var allvarlig, så han schasade bort korpen från sin frukost. Hon band fast ett stycke pergament där hon skrivit datumet på sista dagen på korpens ben, sedan skickade hon iväg den.

- Öhh... Hogsmead idag... och du har naturligtvis inte fått lappen underskriven än?

- Nix, sa Drac sorglöst. Ha så kul utan mej. Jag tror inte Gryffindorpojkarna hinner äta upp dej innan dom har halva Slytherin över sig.

Severus log hastigt, sedan reste han sig upp och klappade henne på axeln innan han släntrade iväg. Hon vinkade tills han försvann iväg utom synhåll, sedan såg hon ned på sin tomma tallrik en stund innan hon hoppade upp från bänken och strosade mot hallen lätt nynnandes.

Hon stötte såklart på Potter och Black därinne. Dom satt och samtalade lågt, men såg upp när hon kom in.

Hon mötte deras blickar, fortsatte genom hallen mot porten. Dom såg efter henne, Black riktigt stirrade på henne.

Det var som om en blixt slog ned i hennes huvud. Under dom få ögonblick som hon och Blacks ögon möttes gick en våg av värme genom hennes kropp, en rysning längs ryggraden som inte var obehaglig.

Blacks ögon var gråa, bleka som putsat silver och samtidigt mörka som järngallren till cellerna i hennes fars slott. Hans mörka hår var totalt olikt Potters, som var som en kolsvart höstack. Det hade någon slags vårdlös elegans över sig, ett par hårtestar hängde ned i ögonen på honom.

Han mötte hennes klargröna blick ett par sekunder, sedan slog hon bort blicken och gick fram till den stora porten, öppnade och slank ut.

Japp. Där kom ögonblicken ni alla väntat på . , Ännu en oskyldig liten flicka som faller för Sirius charm :P

Fast oroa er inte. Det här kommer inte förvandlas till någon sorts historia där två personer drunknar i varandras ögon. Det skulle jag aldrig nedlåta mej till. ;)

Drac stängde igen dörren och lutade sedan ryggen mot den, stirrade ned på den stenlagda gången som slingrade sig nedför backen mot Quidditchplanen.

Vad var det för fel på henne!? Inte kunde hon springa och kära ned sig i Black, hennes och Severus ärkefiende!!?

_Inte Black. Potter. Severus hatar Potter._

Men Potter är vän med Black, och Black är lika...

_Det är fortfarande Potter som Severus hatar. _

Nej.

Hon begravde ansiktet i händerna och skakade sakta på huvudet.

Inte igen. Hon klarade inte av det igen.

Kärlek var förbjudet. Hon kunde inte bli förälskad i en människa igen.

Black är dödlig, sa hon tyst till sig själv och började gå igen. Även om det blir vi två så kommer han dö ifrån dej... precis som Zack.

_Zack..._

Hon stannade igen. Bilden av Zacks ansikte dök upp framför henne. Det bruna håret, dom bruna ögonen... hans hud som var så mycket mörkare än hennes...

Hon ruskade på huvudet för att klarna tankarna. Hon hade kommit in på förbjudet område igen.

Tänk inte på Zack, sa hon till sig själv och fortsatte gå. Du har inte gjort det på flera månader, börja inte nu...

Hon kastade en blick mot grindarna. Vagnarna var borta, så Severus måste vara halvvägs till Hogsmead nu.

Hon satte sig på sin vanliga sten nere vid sjön, kröp ihop och lade sina armar om sina ben. Hon stirrade ut över det spegelblanka vattnet och suckade.

Vad skulle hon ge Severus i julklapp?

Hon satt och funderade i flera minuter, på vilka intressen han hade, vad han brukade tycka om att göra, hans favoritlektioner...

Och så kom hon plötsigt på det. Det var så uppenbart att hon inte förstod hur hon inte hade tänkt på det innan.

Hon log lätt för sig själv, målade fram bilden av den framför sig, och med ett skimrande ljus dök den upp i hennes knä.

Hon vred och vände på den en stund innan hon beslutade att den verkade perfekt, sedan gömde hon den i sin klädnad, reste sig upp och gick tillbaka mot slottet.

Hon slog in den nere i uppehållsrummet. Sedan gömde hon den under sin säng, i väntan på sista dagen på höstterminen.

Dom sista veckorna gick i ilfart. Kanske stämmer det där att tiden går fortare, ju äldre man blir?

Jag menar, Drac är ju typ tvåhundra år och då borde det gå riktigt fort... Oo'

Eh... I alla fall '

Sista dagen på höstterminen, efter skolan. Drac överlämnade Severus present. Hon fick sin.

- Vi öppnar dom på julafton, va? mumlade Severus och skakade lätt på sitt paket. Drac snurrade runt på sin egen, ett väldigt litet paket med svart papper och silvriga paketsnören.

- Självklart, fnittrade hon och log mot honom. Annars vore det ju fusk. Jag vill inte fuska med min första julklapp.

Severus log tillbaka och nickade.

Dark hade skrivit att han skulle möta henne nere vid grindarna klockan åtta. Hon kastade en blick på klockan.

Kvart över fem. Hur kom det sig att tiden plötsligt gick långsamt igen!?

- Du köpte min i Hogsmead, eller hur? undrade Drac.

- Mm, sa Severus och såg med rynkad panna på sin egen. När skaffade du min?

- Per ugglepost, ljög hon. Hittade den i en annons i The Daily Prophet.

- Men du läser inte det, protesterade han.

- Inte när du ser, nä, svarade hon och räckte ut tungan.

Han räckte ut tungan tillbaka.

Dom satt och grimaserade åt varandra en stund. Sen kastade Drac en blick på klockan igen.

Snart halv sex... Två och en halv timma kvar...

- Du, ska vi gå nånstans? undrade hon och stoppade sin present i fickan.

- Visst, sa Severus och ryckte på axlarna. Jag ska bara lämna min julklapp i sovsalen, den är för stor att bära runt på...

Han reste sig upp och släntrade iväg mot dörren till pojkarnas sovsalar. Drac satt kvar och såg sig omkring.

En bit därifrån satt ett par äldre elever, hon trodde att dom gick i sjunde årskursen eller nåt. Hon tittade på dom och lade huvudet lätt på sned.

Dom såg ut att vara några som elever från dom andra elevhemmen skulle kalla för "Typiska Slytherinare". Dom var snobbiga, hade dyra kläder och flickorna hade flera smycken i rent guld.

En gång tystnade alla och såg på henne samtidigt, sedan såg dom på varandra igen och fortsatte samtala lågt. Hon kände sig plötsligt kall inombords. Pratade dom om henne?

Innan hon han fundera mer på det kom Severus igen, så hon reste sig upp och följde honom ut. Hon kastade en sista blick på gruppen, alla följde henne med blicken medan hon gick.

- Vilka var dom i hörnet? undrade hon medan dom gick uppför trappan från fängelsehålorna.

- Systrarna Black och bröderna Lestrange, sa Snape och såg snabbt på henne. Varför undrar du?

- Det kändes som om dom pratade om mej, mumlade hon, så kom dom upp i hallen och hon höll tyst.

Husalferna hade julpyntat i hela slottet för några veckor sedan, girlanger hängde i taket och längs trappräckena, julgranar stod längs sidorna och här och var hängde julkransar på klassrumsdörrarna.

Drac gick fram till en julgran som hade förtrollad snö på sig. Hon fingrade på snön en stund, sedan kramade hon den till en boll och slängde den i Severus nacke.

Han ruskade på huvudet för att bli av med snön, gav henne en förvånad blick, och fick en till i ansiktet.

Snöbollskriget var i full gång, dom tog en handfull av den förtrollade snön, kramade den till bollar och slängde på den andra innan dom duckade in bakom en gran.

Dom fortsatte så i nästan en kvart, sedan fick Drac in en träff som hamnade innanför Severus kläder, han tjöt till när den kalla snön som inte kunde smälta klumpade sig mot hans bara hud.

Drac började gapskratta, vilket hon snart fick igen för.

- Det ska du få för! hojtade Snape och drog sin trollstav. Drac fortsatte skratta, men flydde upp för trapporna.

Hon fortsatte upp för trapporna ända till den högsta våningen, där rusade hon fnittrande runt hörnet - och rakt in i Potter.

Snape kom strax efter och tumlade över henne, allihopa, inklusive Black som gått bakom sin vän, föll ihop i en hög.

- Men se er för! fräste Potter innan hans blick fastnade på Severus. Hans blick mörknade ännu mer.

Drac satte sig fnittrande ihop innan hon såg Severus ansiktsuttryck. Hon slutade skratta, hon såg från honom till Potter, båda två stirrade på varandra med ögon mörka av hat.

- Vad gör ni två här uppe? undrade Potter misstänksamt medan han reste sig upp.

- Inget. Du då?

Severus hade också rest sig upp och blängde på honom.

- Vi var på väg till Stora Salen, sa Black. Hans svarta ögon var uttryckslösa, gled från Snape till Drac. Borde inte ni vara i fängelsehålorna?

- Mitt fel, sköt Drac in innan Snape hann öppna munnen och drog med sig honom mot dörren till trapporna. Jag borde ha sett mej för. God jul och ha ett härligt lov!

Potter blinkade till, Blacks ögon vidgades.

Hon stängde dörren efter sig och såg på Snape under ett par sekunder.

- Du gillar verkligen inte honom, eller hur? undrade hon.

Han skakade buttert på huvudet. Dom började gå nedför trapporna, Severus såg lika sur ut som vanligt.

Nästan två timmar hade gått sen Drac senast kastat en blick på klockan. Det var bara fyrtio minuter kvar.

- Hur länge sprang vi runt egentligen? undrade hon medan dom gick in i Stora Salen, som inte var lika full som vanligt eftersom att fom flesta redan stuckit hem för att fira jul där.

Snape muttrade nåt, Drac stönade och slog handen för pannan.

- Men lägg av!! Potter försvann för flera minuter sen, och du ser fortfarande ut som ett åskmoln!!

Snape gav henne en svart blick. Hon gav upp och satte sig ned vid bordet.

- Och du ska som vanligt inte äta något, antar jag, sa han surt och tog ett par slevar stekt potatis.

- Nej, det ska jag inte, svarade Drac tjurigt och lade armarna i kors.

Snape åt under tystnad. Drac såg bort mot Gryffindorbordet, men Black och Potter hade uppenbarligen åkt hem.

Klockan var tio i åtta när Severus ätit färdigt. Dom reste sig upp och gick ut, började långsamt gå vägen mot grindarna.

- Ska du åka hem sen? undrade Drac.

- Imorgon, muttrade Severus.

Dom gick en stund till. När det var några hundra meter kvar såg hon upp. Hon stannade och stirrade.

Nere vid grindarna stod, inte en, utan tre, personer och väntade. Drac skyndade på stegen. 

- Jag trodde att din bror skulle hämta dej, sa Severus lätt anklagande.

- Det trodde jag också, fnittrade Drac. Uppenbarligen så trodde vi båda fel...!

Den längsta av dom vinkade. Drac sprang den sista biten och kastade sig i sin brors famn.

- Dark! kvittrade hon och höll om honom hårt.

- Akta mina revben, hördes hennes brors halvkvävda röst.

Hon log, tog ett steg bakåt - och blinkade till.

- Öööhhh...

Dark kastade en blick på Julian, som stod bredvid honom. Julian flinade.

- Försök ignorera det, okej?

Dark flinade. Drac stirrade på honom.

- ... varför har du... smink?

That's right. Dark hade svart kajal och ögonskugga runt ögonen. Han såg gothigare ut än nånsin förr.

- ... jag har försökt ta bort det, sa Dark och ruskade på huvudet. Fast dom verkar ha gjort det permanent på nåt sätt...

- Vilka "dom"?

Drac såg roat på honom. Han ryckte på axlarna.

- Demonfjantarna. Uppenbarligen har min okända, oansvariga tvillingbror slagit till igen och förstört deras fest. Jag trodde inte demoner kunde ha kul.

- Du måste vara bäst i världen på att ställa till det för dej själv, skrattade Drac och kramade om honom igen. Dark strök henne över huvudet.

- Och nu, sa Julian och petade Dark på axeln. Innan ni båda gör bort er totalt, så kanske ni kan komma ihåg att den här lille sparven också existerar.

Drac såg sig om. Severus stod och tittade på henne med lätt besvärad min.

- Åh, förlåt! utbrast hon. Severus, det här är min bror Dark.

Dark log varmt mot honom.

- Och det här är Jules, sa Drac och nickade mot Julian, som blinkade åt honom. Hon där heter Kit och är Jules flickvän.

- Fästmö, faktiskt, sa Kit lent. Vi förlovade oss för någon månad sen.

- Utan att berätta det för mej!? sa Drac förnärmat och gav Julian en mörk blick.

- Jag hade berättat det för dej, om bara din tjockskalle till bror i sin tur kunde ha berättat för mej exakt var du befann dej, sa han milt.

- Så... sa Dark och böjde sig ned för att se Severus i ansiktet. Du är julklappspojken?

Severus blinkade till. Dark flinade.

- Lägg av, muttrade Drac och tryckte honom tillbaka. Det räcker med att han har sett dej, om han lärde känna dej skulle han inte prata med mej på flera månader.

- Förolämpa mej inte. Jag är den mest älskvärda personen i världen.

Dark sade det med sån överdriven stolthet att Drac inte kunde låta bli att le.

- Så... vi ses efter lovet, Severus, sa hon och omfamnade honom. Ha det så bra.

- Hejdå, mumlade han och höll om henne.

Dark, Julian och Kit såg på dom, utbytte en blick och log med ens väldigt fånigt mot varandra.

- Ska vi gå, eller ska vi vända oss bort så att ni kan pussas också? sa Dark milt.

- Håll klaffen, muttrade Drac. Severus tog ett steg tillbaka och såg på henne med lätt höjt ögonbryn.

Dark steg fram och bugade sig djupt.

- Trevligt att träffa dej, Severus, sa han och log. Ha en god jul!

Innan Snape hann reagera vände han sig om, tog Dracs hand och började gå. Drac såg sig över axeln och vinkade, sedan skimrade det till, och alla fyra försvann. Endast en mörk, tunn dimma dröjde sig kvar.


	16. En julafton att minnas

_**Kapitel 16; En julafton att minnas  
**_

Hemma hos Jules och Kit väntade en överraskning. Drac är än idag inte säker på om det var en dålig eller trevlig sådan.

Det satt en flicka med flammande rött, lockigt hår, så mörkt grå hy att den nästan var svart, täckt med fjäll, och stora, gula ögon i deras kök. Hon hade spetsiga öron med en hel mängd guldringar i, tunna guldarmband på underarmarna och var iförd en vit tunika med ett bälte i midjan, där det hängde en dolk. Det kanske mest anmärkningsvärda var att hon hade både klor och stora, läderartade vingar.

Hon såg upp när Drac kom in i rummet och log, ett leende som blottade hennes huggtänder.

- Sparven! Jag har letat efter dej!

Drac blinkade till och stannade. Hon såg med rynkad panna på Dark, som hostade till.

- Drac, det här är Medarez, sa han, och demonen blinkade. Mor har skickat henne.

Det var som om hela världen gungade till. Hade hennes mor, som Drac inte träffat på snart tvåhundra år, skickat någon!?

- öh... hej, sa hon osäkert och synade demonen uppifrån och ned. Vad...

- Din morsa skickade mej för att jag skulle hålla ett öga på dej, sa Medarez och gav henne en blinkning. Se till att du mår bra och så, och att inga onda typer kommer och bråkar med dej.

- Tack, men jag klarar mej själv, sa Drac och såg trotsigt på henne.

Jules skrattade till.

- Drac, du låter som om du är människa och lika gammal som du ser ut att vara, flinade han. Som en uppnosig tonåring, alltså.

Drac lade armarna i kors och såg misstänksamt på Medarez, som höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

- Hördu, sparven, jag bad inte om det här jobbet, sa hon vasst. Drottningen sa helt enkelt åt mej att beskydda dej, så nu är jag här, din beskyddare och räddare i nöden!

Hon slog ut med armarna mot henne och log glatt igen.

- Tror du inte att du kommer väcka lite uppmärksamhet med dom där vingarna? undrade Drac.

Medarez såg sig över axeln, blinkade ett par gånger, sedan såg hon på henne igen och flinade.

- Inga problem, stumpan!

Hon vred på axlarna lite, och vingarna växte in i ryggen på henne. Dark vinglade till.

- Va f--!?

Medarez log ännu bredare. Plötsligt fick hon en svans, som slingrade sig runt hennes ben.

- Svansen, då? sa Drac, men kunde ändå inte låta bli att dra på munnen en smula.

Medarez blinkade, lutade sig mot köksbordet och knäppte med fingrarna, och svansen försvann.

- Och din hudfärg? fortsatte Drac.

Medarez slöt ögonen, och hon fick med ens hudfärg som på en människa.

- ... öronen?

Medarez knyckte på nacken, öronen krympte och blev till normala små runda saker.

- Hur... utbrast Dark och stirrade på henne.

Medarez flinade, och med ens såg hon ut som innan igen.

- Jag är skiftare, sötnos. Jag kan förvandla mej hur jag vill!

Med ett "poff!" förvandlades hon till en blond flicka med fräknig hy och blå ögon. Hon log så brett att Drac misstänkte att hennes ansikte skulle spricka, Jules, Kit och Dark gapade.

- Coolt, mumlade Jules.

- Tack, sa Medarez, och vips såg hon ut som vanligt igen. Hon satte sig ned vid bordet, svepte med sin svans längs golvet och granskade Drac uppifrån och ned.

- ... Så... du är alltså Miracnas dotter...

Drac höjde på ögonbrynet.

- Miracna?

- Det är vad demonerna kallar din mamma. Jag vet inte riktigt vad ni kallar henne för, men så heter hon hos oss.

- ... jag antar att hon heter så här också.

Hon utbytte en blick med Dark. Han ryckte på axlarna.

Efter det satte julpyntandet igång. Medarez fick ta bort sina vingar, annars slog hon ned saker hela tiden. Drac var barnsligt glad när hon skuttade runt och hängde upp girlanger i taket, satte änglar lite här och där och klädde granen.

Granen tog dom sist. Dark och Jules tog mörkervägen (typ teleporterade sig, fast med mörk magi, kan man säga ;P) till Transsylvanien, där dom tog den bästa granen dom stötte på.

Efter att ha pyntat den så att barren knappt syntes satte Kit, Drac och Medarez igång med att baka pepparkakor. Ingen skulle kunna äta dom sen, fast Jules och Kit tyckte att huset borde lukta bak under julen.

Efter det gick dom runt i grannskapet och bjöd grannarna på bakverken. Efter det slängde dom snöbollar på varandra en stund, sedan gick Jules och Dark in medan tjejerna gjorde snöänglar.

- Det här kalla pulvret är riktigt underligt, sa Medarez och smulade snön mellan fingrarna. Det smälter om man håller i det, men ändå kan man forma den till vad som helst genom att pressa ihop den.

- Har du aldrig sett snö innan? sa Kit förvånat.

- Snö...

Medarez smakade på ordet.

- Det låter bra. Nej, jag har aldrig sett sån här... snö... innan. Det kanske finns i dom kallare områdena i min värld, fast där har jag aldrig varit.

- Aldrig någonsin? undrade Drac.

- ... Jag har sett vita bergstoppar på avstånd, sa hennes beskyddare fundersamt och kliade sig på hakan. Fast jag trodde att berget bara såg ut så.

Dom gick in. Dom satt i köket allihopa, och Drac kastade en blick på klockan. Inte undra på att alla grannar inte blivit alltför glada, klockan var nästan tolv på natten nu.

Plösligt brände det till av smärta på insidan av hennes vänstra arm. Hon tjöt till av smärta och tog sig hårt om överarmen, det samma gjorde Jules.

Dark blev så förvånad att han trillade av stolen. Medarez reste sig tvärt upp, Kit vände sig tvärt mot Jules.

Drac och Jules stirrade på varandra.

- ... du också!? utbrast dom exakt samtidigt.

- Vaddå? undrade Dark medan han reste sig upp, han gned sig om armbågen som han slagit i när han föll.

- ... jag måste sticka, sa Jules lågt. Han kysste Kit snabbt på pannan, sedan skyndade han in mot sitt sovrum.

Det brände till igen. Dracs grepp hårdnade, hon bet hårt ihop käkarna.

Medarez såg med smalnande ögon på henne, hon vädrade i luften.

- Mörk magi, väste hon.

Dark såg chockad ut.

- Va...!?

I samma ögonblick kändes det underligt pirrande i Dracs mage. Hon var på väg att försvinna igen.

- Dark! kved hon och grep tag i hans arm ögonblicket innan hon försvann.

Därmed följde Dark med henne. Han föll omkull i gräset, han hade ju suttit på en stol sekunden innan.

Och eftersom att Drac inte minns någonting efter det kommer vi se allt ur Darks ögon O.o

Dark rullade runt, satte sig halvt upp och ruskade på huvudet. Han såg sig förvånat omkring, plötsligt var marken täckt med gräs. Dom andra var borta. Var var han?

- Drac, vad...

Han vände sig om och stelnade till.

Hans syster stod blick stilla bland en massa skepnader klädda i svart och med masker. Hennes ögon var vända inåt huvudet, bara ögonvitan syntes. En av gestalterna bredvid henne höll i halsbandet hon fått av Meida, den röda stenen glödde svagt.

Han stirrade från halsbandet till Drac medan han långsamt fattade vad som försegick.

- ... döds...ätare?

Han hade hört det innan, under VSÄV, när så gott som alla i klubben gick med. Han var en av dom få som lät bli.

- Vem är du? sa en skarp röst.

- Dark, svarade han och reste sig långsamt upp. Vad tusan gör ni med min syster?!!

Spridda skratt hördes. Flera bara såg på honom, deras förvånade ögon syntes genom maskerna. Vampyrer han kände.

Han såg en stund på en typ med gyllene ögon innan hans blick drogs till Drac igen. Hon stod fortfarande blick stilla, verkade vänta på något.

Så hörde han en röst bakom sig.

- Här, herre...

Han virvlade runt. Dödsätaren hade just gett halsbandet till en svartklädd gestalt utan mask. Medan Dark granskade hans ansikte tänkte han för sig själv att han inte skulle behöva någon mask, han såg tillräckligt skrämmande ut ändå.

- ... Du, fåntratt, sa han och gick fram emot honom. Ge tillbaka halsbandet innan någon skadas, okej?

Skratt från dom icke-vampyriska dödsätarna hördes igen, dom andra visste att han menade allvar.

Mannen gjorde ingenting utom att stirra på honom med sina röda ögon, sa ingenting eller rörde sig en millimeter.

Men det var för att han inte behövde det.

- Dark! Se upp! skrek en av vampyrerna.

En brännande smärta sköt genom hans rygg, han stapplade till och vände sig snabbt om, och fick syn på sin syster, som plötsligt hade klor som det droppade blod från.

Hans blod.

- Vad gör du!? utbrast han och grimaserade av smärta, knöt nävarna så hårt att hans naglar trängde in i huden.

Drac svarade inte. Istället högg hon ut med klorna mot honom igen.

Dark duckade undan av en ren reflex, tog tag i hennes handled och svingade henne över hans rygg så att hon föll ihop, hon hoppade väsande upp på fötter och kastade sig mot honom.

Han mötte hennes slag medan dödsätarna bildade en ring runtom honom, ansiktena under maskerna såg intresserat på.

Han tänkte snabbt medan han duckade igen och undvek hennes klor med några centimeter. Dom hade tagit Dracs halsband, och hon hade blivit ... konstig. Så hon borde väl bli normal om hon fick tillbaka det...?

Drac fortsatte svepa med klorna mot honom, han undvek dom gång på gång, sedan fick han tag i hennes båda handleder.

- Förlåt, sa han tyst innan han dunkade sitt huvud mot hennes panna.

Hon däckade omedelbart, föll ihop på marken i en hög. Dark svängde runt mot mannen utan mask, höjde sina händer och fick dom att börja glöda med mörk energi.

- Halsbandet, sa han dovt.

Mannen stirrade uttryckslöst på honom, hans röda ögon glödde. Så gjorde han en underlig gest med ena handen. En av dödsätarna höjde sin trollstav.

- CRUCIO!

Förbannelsen träffade Dark i ryggen, slängde omkull honom medan han började vråla av smärta och vrida sig på marken.

Det var där gränsen gick. Jag hoppas ni minns hur många vampyrer som var närvarande?

Samtliga slet av sina masker och kastade sig rytande mot dom andra Dödsätarna, förbannelsen bröts och Dark låg plötsligt stilla, andades flåsande och stirrade upp i den stjärnströdda himlen.

- Upp med dej, hördes Julians röst ovanför honom (va? Julian!? Vad tusan händer här!?), och två kvinnliga vampyrer hjälpte honom på fötter.

Under tiden hade någon lyckats få tag på Dracs halsband, och en röst, mörk av undertryckt raseri, ropade; "Vi sticker. Dom här idioterna klarar sig utan oss."

Dark tog tag i Dracs axel, och alla vampyrerna försvann.

Och det var så det gick till när Voldemort gjorde sig till ovän med vampyrerna !

Varför dom hjälpte Dark? Äh, det har med släktband att göra... På grund av sin farsa har Dark en hel massa respekt, och dessutom var han vän med varenda en i VSÄV... Dom var väl trötta på fåntratten också, helt enkelt ;)

I alla fall. Dark, Julian och Drac dök upp i Kit och Jules vardagsrum, och Medarez och Kit kom inrusandes ifrån köket.

- Vart tog ni vägen!? utbrast Kit samtidigt som Medarez sjönk ned bredvid Drac, lade sin hand på hennes panna med en rynkad panna.

- Tusan också... min första dag, och ungen jag ska skydda försvinner och dyker sedan upp medvetslös.

- Oroa dej inte, mumlade Jules och räckte Dark det röda halsbandet. Hon kommer bli okej.

Dark tog emot det. Han satt helt stilla en stund, sedan såg han långsamt upp på Jules.

- Vad gjorde du där?

Jules såg ängslig ut.

- Jag... Okej, jag gick med tillsammans med dom andra i VSÄV, okej? Jag fattade inte att det skulle gå så långt...

Han drog upp sin tröjärm och såg med avsmak på märket som var inbränt på armen.

- Jag tror inte att någon av dom som var där kommer vilja vara med... dom blev visst väldigt missnöjda...

Dark nickade långsamt och såg ned på sin syster igen. Hennes ögon var fortfarande inåtvända.

Han satte henne upp och lade halsbandet omkring hennes hals, stenen glödde till, och Drac blinkade medan hennes ögon vändes tillbaka. Hon såg sig snabbt omkring, med skräckslaget ansiktsuttryck.

- Dom igen!? Dödade jag någon!?

Dark stirrade på sin systers olyckliga ansikte, så lade han armarna om hennes axlar och kramade henne.

Hon kved till och slog sina armar om hans hals.

- Ingen dog, sa Jules tyst. Har det hänt innan?

- Borde inte du veta det? sa Medarez kyligt och gav honom en vass blick.

- Amen, lägg av! Tror ni jag skulle låtit dom göra såhär mot Drac!?

Han såg hetsigt på Dark, men han sade ingenting.

- Har dom tvingat dej att döda någon? frågade han tyst i hennes öra.

- Jag vet inte, sa hon halvkvävt. Jag minns inte, men jag har vaknat upp helt täckt med blod...

Jules såg på henne med rynkad panna.

- Dom måste ha fixat med hennes märke, muttrade han. Vi får försöka ta bort det. Känner du någon som vet hur man gör?

Dark, Drac och Kit skakade på huvudet. Medarez däremot snörpte på munnen.

- Hade det bara varit en vanlig, inbränd klansymbol hade det varit en barnlek, fast den här har uppenbarligen någon slags mänsklig förbannelse på sig. Jag är ingen expert på magiområdet, fast jag känner flera som antagligen kan ta bort den hur lätt som helst.

- Vilka då?

Medarez ryckte på axlarna.

- Marza, Dian, Zo... Alla klanledare, inklusive er mor, har hur mycket magisk kraft som helst. Särskilt Kireth.

- Kireth?

- Kirathklanens ledare. Han bokstavligt talat har halva universums kraftkälla i sitt slott... fast Redil har nyckeln.

- Redil?

- Docarklanens ledare. Hennes far var nära vän med Miracna... fast han försvann. Hon fick ta över tronen.

Alla stirrade på henne. Hon blängde tillbaka.

- Obildade varelser, muttrade hon för sig själv och gned sig i tinningarna med sina kloförsedda fingertoppar. Det finns... Massor med olika klaner. Vissa är allierade med varandra, alla dom mäktigaste klanerna har en massa småklaner som försöker smickra sig till en allians. Miracna, Redil och Kireth är ledare för dom största klanerna, Redil har flest undersåtar. Titeln går i arv, fast folket kan avsätta härskaren om dom inte tycker om honom eller henne. Det händer inte så värst ofta numera, för klanledarna har bara blivit allt mäkigare... som sagt har Kireth fruktansvärt mycket makt, i och med sin kraftkälla, men eftersom att han inte kan komma åt den utan Redils hjälp kan han inte lägga andra klaner under sig än...

- ... så... varför ber han henne inte om hjälp? frågade Kit.

Medarez log dystert.

- Dom hatar varandra. Ingen vet varför, dom har helt enkelt gjort det så länge folk kan minnas. Enligt Miracna avskydde dom varandra redan efter första gången dom möttes.

- Som Severus och Potter, mumlade Drac.


	17. Varulvar och bråk

**_Kapitel 17; Varulvar och bråk_**

Drac vaknade tidigt på annandag jul. Först undrade hon var hon befann sig, det var så varmt och mjukt omkring henne.

Hon slog upp ögonen. Det första hon fick syn på var hennes sovande bror, som låg i en säng mittemot. Hans svarta hår var rufsigt. Han sov med öppen mun.

Vilken gullig bror jag ändå har, tänkte Drac och tittade på honom medan täcket långsamt rörde sig upp och ned, hans andetag kändes så lugnande.

Försiktigt så satte hon sig upp, hennes fötter gled ned på det kalla golvet. Hon gick ut så tyst som möjligt och stängde dörren försiktigare än någonsin.

Jules satt i köket, ihopsjunken över bordet och stirrade ut i tomma intet. En rykande kopp kaffe stod intill honom.

- Dricker du? undrade Drac och satte sig mittemot honom. Han såg upp på henne.

- Näe, svarade han och log snett. Det känns bara trevligt att göra något. Dessutom luktar det gott, och så kan man värma händerna genom att hålla i koppen.

- Smart, log Drac och lutade sitt huvud i sina händer.

Jules nickade och såg sedan ut att förlora sig själv i tankar igen. Han rynkade fundersamt pannan och bet sig i läppen.

- Du... grubbla inte mer över det, sa Drac och såg medlidande på honom. Du visste ju inte att jag...

- Det är inte det, sa Jules halvkvävt och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Alltså... du förstår... inatt är det fullmåne.

Drac stirrade på honom.

- Och det är dåligt för...?

Han såg på henne som om hon inte var riktigt klok.

- Du... alltså... eller har jag inte sagt...

- Vaddå!?

Jules stirrade på henne igen, hans bruna ögon såg så förvånade ut att Drac antagligen hade börja le om det inte var för situationen.

- ... jag är varulv, mumlade han och såg bort, drog fingrarna genom håret och såg på henne igen. Jag... trodde du visste...

- Är du?! utbrast Drac och flög upp. Hurdå!? Närdå!?

Jules stönade och slog handen för pannan.

- Alltså... jag har redan berättat för alla så många gånger så...

- Men hur!?

- Jag blev biten av en stor, vargliknande best, svarade Jules släpigt. Var ute och gick helt fredligt när vad jag först trodde var en förvuxen hund kastade sig över mej. Jag har ärr över hela ryggen.

Drac slog händerna för munnen.

- Så hemskt! utbrast hon och stirrade på honom, hennes ögon fylldes med tårar. Gjorde det inte ont?!

- ... kan man säga att det gjorde, sa han och log bistert. Men ja, en gång i månaden blir jag en stor, lurvig sak på natten. Och nu har jag ingen som helst aning om vad jag ska ta mej till. Jag vill inte bita någon av er!

Drac såg på honom en lång stund, så gick hon runt bordet och kramade honom.

- Det kommer du inte göra.

Men när hon borrade ned sin näsa i hans mjuka, bruna lockar kände hon en svag doft av varg.

Jullovet gick så snabbt att Drac nästan blev rädd. Snart var det dags för henne att återvända till skolan. Det blev ett tårfyllt avsked från Jules och Kit på eftermiddagen.

- Och om något händer igen så bussar vi VSÄV på fåntratten, okej? sa Jules och log lite.

Drac log och kramade honom hårt. Hon gav Kit en kindpuss innan hon tog tag i Darks hand, vinkade och försvann.

Hon, hennes bror och hennes nya beskyddare dök upp utanför grindarna, precis som förra gången. Medarez hade förvandlat sig till en flicka med blont hår, fräknigt ansikte och klarblå ögon, och stod och såg sig misstänksamt omkring.

- Konstigt ställe, muttrade hon. Är du säker på att du inte ska stanna hos oss?

- Det finns inget säkrare ställe än det här, försäkrade Drac.

- Säg det till fåntratten, muttrade Dark.

Drac log, hennes bror drog lite på läppen och höll om henne hårt.

- Du hör väl av dej? undrade han.

- Klart jag gör, svarade hon.

Dom skiljdes åt, Drac log mot sin bror, som fortfarande hade lite av det där sminket kvar runt ögonen, fast inte alls lika mycket som förut. Han log tillbaka.

- Om det snart blir känslosammare så spyr jag, tillkännagav Medarez vresigt.

Dark kastade en road blick på henne och Drac bet sig i läppen för att inte börja skratta.

- Hejdå, sa hon, vinkade och började pulsa genom snön förbi grindarna, upp mot slottet.

- Hejdå! ropade Dark efter henne. Ögonblicket efteråt hördes ett liksom susande ljud, och när Drac såg sig över axeln var både han och Medarez borta.

Det var en ganska kylig kväll. Hon körde ned händerna i fickorna - och fick tag i något med fingrarna.

Hon stannade mitt på stigen och tog upp föremålet ur fickan. Det var ett litet, svart paket med silversnören.

Hon flämtade till. _Severus julklapp!_

Tur att hon hade upptäckt det. Hon slet upp snörena och öppnade paketet. Innanför fanns en ask, även den var svart.

Hon öppnade den.

Inuti, på en bädd av sammet, låg ett par tunna örhängen i rent guld. Två runda ringar som glänste i det svaga skenet från den nedåtgående solen.

Hon stirrade på dom en lång stund, så tog hon försiktigt upp ett av dom och fäste i örat. Så tog hon det andra och gjorde samma sak, och medan hon började gå stoppade hon asken i jackfickan igen.

När hon var nästan framme såg hon att Hogwartsexpressen precis var påväg bort från stationen, vilket betydde att Severus snart skulle komma. Hon satte sig i trappan framför den stora porten och såg förväntansfullt bort mot grindarna, där vagnarna snart borde komma.

Och mycket riktigt; bara några ögonblick senare rullade det första ekipaget uppför stigen. Den stora, bevingade, olycksbådande hästen som drog den såg rakt på henne med sina bleka ögon.

Hon mötte oberört varelsens blick, och medan vagnen närmade sig hörde hon plötsligt röster från folk därinne.

Vagnen stannade framför trappan. Dörren öppnades, och ut hoppade ett gäng sjundeårselever. Dom gick runt om henne och fortsatte pladdra medan vagnen rullade iväg igen, och följdes av tre nya. Snart började det snöa. Små vita, kalla flingor dalade sakta ned från himne.

Efter en bra stund kom tillsist Severus ut ifrån en av vagnarna. Först såg han riktigt dyster ut, men när han fick syn på henne lyste han upp.

- Drac! ropade han och trängde sig fram mellan ett par Ravenclawelever.

Hon reste sig upp och slog armarna om honom.

- Hej, Severus, fnittrade hon och såg på honom med glittrande ögon, hennes kinder hade blivit rosiga av kylan och hon hade snö i håret. Haft ett bra lov?

- Rätt okej, sa han och ryckte på axlarna medan dom gick upp för trappan. Tack för julklappen, förresten.

- Tänkte att du skulle tycka om den.

Hon fingrade på sina örhängen.

- Dom är underbara, sa hon och gav honom en varm blick. Tack.

- Ingen orsak, sa han och log.

... och NEJ, jag tänker inte berätta vad han fick av henne. Ni får använda er egen fantasi xD Bestäm själva :)

Efter en snabb kvällsmat gick dom ned i uppehållsrummet, som var fyllt med folk. Samma gäng som före jullovet såg upp när dom kom in och stirrade på Drac ett par sekunder innan dom började viska ljudligt med varandra.

- Vad _vill _dom egentligen!? utbrast Drac och såg efter dom medan hon och Severus satte sig vid ett ledigt bord en bit bort.

Han ryckte på axlarna.

- Har du övat något under lovet? undrade han.

- Nix, svarade hon. Borde jag det?

- Egentligen inte, sa han och log lite. På det praktiska åtminstone borde du få minst ett Ö.

Hon log tillbaka.

Dom avbröts at en hostning ovanför sig. Båda såg upp.

Gänget med sjundeårselever stod och såg ned på dom med överlägsna miner. Flickan längst fram hade svart, stripigt hår och smala läppar, och hon såg hånfullt på Drac.

- Hej, Drac, sa hon stilla.

- Hej, svarade Drac osäkert.

- Jag tror inte vi har träffats förut, fortsatte den andre och log. Jag är Bellatrix Black. Det här är Narcissa, min syster.

Hon nickade mot en blond flicka med blekt ansikte bredvid sig.

- Det där är Rabastan och Rudolphus Lestrange, Regulus Black och Avery.

Dracs blick gled längs allihop, hon började så smått undra vad det här handlade om. Severus såg lika förvirrad ut.

- Vi hörde att du hittade på dumheter i julas, fortsatte Bellatrix, och hennes leende blev bredare. Du och din bror, verkar det som.

Drac blev plötsligt alldeles kall inombords. Pratade hon om det hon trodde?

- Vad snackar du om? utbrast Severus och såg misstroget på Bellatrix, vars hånfulla ögon istället riktades mot honom.

- Hoppsan, mumlade hon. Avslöjade jag något nu?

- Håll klaffen, fräste Drac.

Bellatrix och dom andra utbytte roade blickar.

- Åh, vi gör nog bäst i att lyda, sa Narcissa med låtsad skrämd röst. Jag har hört att hon är direkt livsfarlig.

Avery och Regulus skrattade. Rabastan och Rudolphus flinade, och Bellatrix leende växte ännu mer.

Drac såg mörkt på dom och hoppades innerligt att Bellatrix' ansikte skulle spricka.

- Om ni inte sticker härifrån kommer ni ångra det, morrade hon.

- Ånej, vi gjorde henne arg, sa Narcissa med samma, fånigt rädda röst. Bäst vi går innan hon sliter oss i småbitar!

- Det drar hon sig säker inte för, sa Bellatrix och gav Drac en elak blick.

Kylan i Dracs bröst växte. Visste dom något som hon inte hade fått reda på?

- Känner du dej speciell, va? fortsatte Bellatrix och lutade sig mot bordet. Att han valde dej av alla... stolt?

Drac blängde på henne. Bellatrix' spetsiga näsa var bara ett par centimeter från Dracs egen.

- Håll tyst, väste Drac, hennes ögon glänste plötsligt till och blev gula.

Bellatrix såg en aning förvånad ut ett ögonblick, men samlade sig snabbt.

- Han är väldigt arg på dej, vet du? sa hon med ett leende. Så många som stack på grund av dej... Du måste verkligen vara omtyckt, som dom slåss om dej.

Drac reste sig häftigt upp. Hennes ögonfärg hade gått från gult till kolsvart, det glödde kring hennes fingertoppar och en underlig kyla spred sig från henne genom rummet. Severus såg chockad ut, Bellatrix och dom andra ryggade tillbaka.

- Det finns en anledning till varför alla tycker så mycket om mej, väste hon åt Bellatrix. För om man gör mej arg har man bara några ögonblick kvar att leva.

Alla sex stirrade på henne, halvt skrämda, halvt imponerade. Folk hade börjat se sig om för att se var den plötsliga kylan kom ifrån, någras blickar fastnade på Drac.

- Drac, sa Severus skarpt. Vad du än gör... sluta.

Hon såg på honom, hennes ögon som plötsligt var så svarta och kalla (gissa vem hon ärvt det ifrån? 0:D) smalnade en aning. Så suckade hon, slöt ögonen, och kylan och glöden kring hennes fingertoppar försvann.

Bellatrix och resten av gänget stirrade på henne.

- Det är alltså sant, mumlade Rudophus.

Drac gav honom en kylig blick. Han såg snabbt på Bellatrix, och klungan drog sig försiktigtvis tillbaka.

Drac sjönk ned på stolen igen och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Severus såg efter sjundeårseleverna en stund, så vände han sig mot henne.

- Du, vad var det som hände på jullovet? undrade han.

- Jag vill inte prata om det, muttrade hon.

* * *

... 

Jag vet. Jag vet. Bellatrix och gänget har gått ut skolan vid det här laget, men jag ville ha med dom i berättelsen. Hängivna fans, döda mej inte, snälla? XD

Eh... ja. Nästa kapitel blir längre, jag lovar. Jag ville bara bevisa att berättelsen faktiskt inte är död. 0:)

Tack för ert tålamod!

//Lisa


	18. Remus Lupin

_**Kapitel 18; Remus Lupin**_

Folk hade börjat undvika henne, och hon visste mycket väl varför. Men såvitt hon visste så hade inte Bellatrix och dom andra spritt ut vad som hade hänt, så det gjorde henne detsamma hur mycket folk undvek att se direkt på henne.

Severus var en aning sårad för att hon inte berättade för honom, men han respekterade att hon inte ville prata om det. Ändå blev han en aning kyligare mot henne och tillbringade allt mer tid åt att försöka plåga Black och Potter på olika sätt.

Följderna blev såklart att Drac tillbringade mer tid åt att plugga in alla trollformler hon aldrig hade lärt sig.

Hon fann ett andra hem i biblioteket, där hon snart lärde sig hitta lika bra som i sin egen ficka bland dom hundratals bokhyllorna. Hon började trivas i den torra, tysta miljön, som bara stördes av prasslet från pergament.

Hon tillbringade all ledig tid därinne, och medan Severus snokade runt efter Potter och hans glada gäng släntrade hon omkring i det uråldriga rummet, hennes fingrar gled över baksidan på volymerna.

Därinne var det ingen som undvek henne. Slytherinelever höll inte till där så ofta, så hon var ifred ifrån blickar och viskande samtal som tystnade så fort som hon kom för nära.

Istället fann hon en ny vän i en pojke med ljusbrunt hår och honungsfärgade ögon. Dom stötte på varandra av en slump.

Hon hade gått mellan bokhyllorna utan att riktigt se sig för, när han plötsligt dök upp framför henne med en gigantisk hög med böcker. Ingen av dom såg den andre, vilket såklart resulterade i att dom gick in i varandra och han tappade alla sina böcker.

Det blev ett par sekunders pinsam tystnad, när hans gulaktiga bruna ögon mötte hennes gröna. Så drog han på munnen, hon knep ihop läpparna för att inte börja gapskratta.

- Förlåt, fnittrade hon och plockade upp hälften av hans böcker i en hög medan han gjorde det samma. Jag såg mej inte för.

- Ingen fara, log han och reste sig upp med böckerna i famnen. Det var lika mycket mitt fel.

Drac log mot honom innan hennes blick gled ned till titlarna på böckerna.

- Så, du finner det också lämpligt att läsa på till GET-proven?

- Ja, svarade han. Törs jag fråga om du gör det samma?

Hon nickade med ett leende på läpparna.

Och så kom det sig att, utan att någon av dom ens frågade om det, dom två bildade en läxläsningsgrupp därinne i den oändliga labyrinten av bokhyllor. Dom träffades där efter skolan varje dag, vid samma bord, och hjälptes åt att läsa på till prov och plugga trollformler.

Och utan att ens tänka på det hade Drac blivit vän med Remus Lupin, en nära vän till Severus ärkefiende. Är det någon mer än jag som känner på sig att det här snart kommer explodera rakt i ansiktet på henne?

Början till explosionen jag nyss förutspådde var när dom båda små bokmalarna satt och gemensamt läste en bok (_"Onödiga trollformler och hur man uttalar dem"_). Boken var så stor att dom kunde sitta bredvid varandra och läsa den.

Det var där, när vår lilla svarthåriga hjältinna, satt med sitt ansikte bara några fåniga centimeter ifrån Remus, Drac för andra gången i sitt liv kände den svaga lukten av varg.

Hon blinkade till och såg på honom med förvånad blick, han såg upp och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

- Är du... började hon, så blev hennes ögon klotrunda, sekunden efter studsade hon ivrigt upp och slog armarna om honom.

- Varför begrep jag det inte genast? sa hon under gapskratt.

- V-vaddå? frågade Remus en aning halvkvävt.

Hon fnittrade och viskade i hans öra;

- Att du är varulv, såklart.

Det var kanske tur att hon viskade det. Hon hade bara gjort det för att få det att låta spännande, inte alls med tanke på att hålla det hemligt. Den lilla dumskallen begrep inte att folk tyckte illa om folk som blivit bitna av stora, lurviga djur som bara dök upp under fullmåne.

Remus däremot, han stelnade till och stirrade på henne med skräckslagen blick. Drac märkte ju att hennes kamrat plötsligt uppförde sig underligt, och drog sig tillbaka, såg på honom med höjda ögonbryn.

- Hur-hur visste du det!? sa Remus halvkvävt.

- Vaddå? Är det något fel med det?

Han såg förvånad ut.

- ... har du inget emot det!?

- Varför skulle jag det? Du kan ju inte hjälpa att...

Han pressade ett finger för hennes mun och såg sig snabbt omkring.

- Lova att inte säga det till någon, snälla, viskade han medan han såg spänt på henne.

Hon mötte förvånat hans guldbruna blick. Hon förstod inte alls vad det här handlade om.

- Lova! upprepade han.

Hon nickade snabbt, han suckade lättat och lät sitt finger glida nedför hennes läppar. Han begravde ansiktet i händerna och stirrade ned i bordet, Drac såg på honom med oförstående min. Hon kunde inte förstå hur han plötsligt blev så olycklig.

- Du, sa hon mjukt och lade en arm över hans axel. Du ska inte skämmas över det. Du kan ju inte hjälpa det.

Han nickade stelt, hans kropp hade börjat darra.

- Gör det ont när det händer? mumlade hon.

Han sa ingenting. Men han gav ifrån sig ett halvkvävt ljud, och en tår droppade ned på boken, lämnade en blöt fläck på det torra pergamentet.

Hon suckade och lade armarna om honom igen, drog honom till sig och strök honom över håret.

Han verkade inte förvånad över hur hon uppträdde. Tvärtom slog han armarna om henne och borrade sitt ansikte in i hennes korpsvara hår.

Och just då, när dom satt där med armarna om varandra i biblioteket, med Remus skakande av tillbakahållna tårar, dök tre personer upp som kunde kommit vid ett mycket bättre tillfälle.

- Måntand! hördes en hög röst någonstans bland bokhyllorna, följt av steg som närmade sig.

- Måntand---

Stegen stannade. Drac såg upp och mötte ett par välbekanta, grå ögon som för tillfället såg chockade ut.

- Vad i... sa Black, i samma ögonblick dök Potter och lille Peter upp.

- Va!? utbrast Potter och såg bestört ut. Måndand, vad...

Remus satte sig darrande upp och torkade sig i ögonen med baksidan av handen, Drac fäste sin blick på honom och såg sedan på Black, som för en sekund hade sitt ansikte fyllt av medlidande.

- Hon- hon vet, sa Remus halvkvävt.

Potter såg för en sekund förvirrad ut och öppnade munnen för att säga något, så stängde han den igen och såg alldeles lamslagen ut.

-** VA!?** nästan skrek han.

- Inte allt, sa Remus snabbt. Bara den delen med mej...

- **Berättade** du för henne!?

Remus skakade på huvudet, Potter, Black och Peter såg på Drac, som ryckte på axlarna.

- Jag listade ut det själv, sa hon stilla.

- Hurdå? Jag menar...

Potter såg sig plötsligt omkring och kom sedan närmare, sänkte rösten.

- Hur kunde du veta det!?

Hon ryckte på axlarna igen.

- Jag känner en varulv, sa hon lätt. När man väl vet tecknen så känner man igen dom.

- Känner du...

Potter tystnade och såg sig snabbt omkring.

- Kom med, sa han sedan, tog tag i hennes handled och drog upp henne på fötter, Black hjälpte Remus upp innan han följde efter Potter genom biblioteket, ut i korridoren och runt ett hörn. Där stannade han, såg sig snabbt omkring och knackade sedan på en sten i väggen som var lite mörkare än dom andra, den såg ut att darra till, så öppnades en gång som han snabbt drog med sig henne in i.

Hon följde med utan att tveka, såg sig omkring inne i den mörka gången där det var så fuktigt att man såg vattnet rinna nedför väggarna. Potter gick en bit till, sedan stannade han, drog sin trollstav, mumlade "Incendio", och en fackla ovanför dom började plötsligt brinna.

Black, Remus och Peter dök upp ett par sekunder senare, Drac fäste sin blick på Remus, som såg tröttare ut än någonsin.

- Tänker du berätta det här för någon? frågade Potter utan att tveka till att gå rakt på sak.

- Nej, svarade Drac. Han bad mej att inte göra det, så jag låter helt enkelt bli.

Potter och Black utbytte en blick som tydligt sa att dom inte trodde på henne.

- Jag förstår inte varför ni gör en sån stor grej av det, sa hon irriterat. Jag menar, han kan ju inte hjälpa det.

- Att vi inte har några problem med det betyder inte att resten av världen inte har det, snäste Potter.

- Menar du att dom slår ned folk på öppen gata för att dom blivit attackerade av varulvar vid fullmåne? Jag som har hört att britter är gentlemän.

Ingen svarade. Hon suckade och vände sig om för att gå, men Black tog tag i hennes handled. Hon såg sig om igen.

- Inte för någon, sa Black spänt.

- Inte för någon, upprepade hon.

Hon försökte dra till sig sin arm, hans grepp om hennes handled hårdnade.

- Särskilt inte för Snape, sa Black.

- Särskilt inte för Snape, sa hon stelt. Får jag gå nu?

Han tvekade ett ögonblick, så släppte han taget om hennes handled. Hon vände sig om och gick utan ett ord till.

* * *

Ja, jag kör med kortare kapitel nu, för att få igång den här berättelsen igen xD

Så fort som jag vant mej vid att skriva lite varje dag så kommer kapitlen bli längre igen, jag lovar :3


	19. Instinkter

**_Kapitel 19; Instinkter  
_**

Dagarna gick plötsligt i ilfart.

Drac upptäckte att det bara var några veckor kvar till GET-proven, och tillbringade mer tid i biblioteket än någonsin. Remus var med ibland, men oftast satt han ute och läste tillsammans med sina vänner, som inte ville att han skulle vara nära den där läskiga tjejen från slytherin som tycktes veta allt.

Severus var fortfarande lite tjurig, men det finns ett underbart uttryck som jag ska nämna nu; "_Tiden läker alla sår_."Han bestämde sig för att han fullkomligt struntade i vad hon pysslade med under sina lov, så länge som hon inte brydde sig om vilka förbannelser han kastade över Potter och gänget.

Drac höll sitt löfte. Dels för att hon inte ville göra livet svårt för Remus, men mycket för att hon verkligen börjat tycka om den brunögde pojken som luktade varg. Han var allvarlig, fast utan att vara tråkig, kunde lätta upp stämningen genom att skämta utan att vara irriterande, och han respekterade Drac fullkomligt.

- Jag tror vi börjar kunna det här, mumlade han en dag när dom precis förhört varandra på trollformler.

Drac nickade belåtet och slog igen boken.

- Ska vi ta Magins Historia nu? undrade hon.

- Ja, svarade Remus. Jag kan fortfarande inte alla namnen från när Trollkarlsförbundet bildades.

- Jag går och letar upp en bok om det då, sa Drac, reste sig upp och gick bort mot hyllorna med böcker om historia. Av gammal vana strök hon längs böckerna med sitt pekfinger, det kändes skönt med lädret mot hennes bleka hud. Hon kom in på historieavdelningen och sökte med blicken efter något som handlade om Trollkarlsförbundet.

Men hennes ögon fångade upp något helt annat. En uråldrig volym som stod på en nästan tom hylla, som mest verkade finnas där för att samla damm.

_"Sammanfattning av historien om Nattens varelser"._

Hur lite det än märks, så är Drac inte dum. Hon förstod... nästan direkt att boken handlade om vampyrer.

Självklart blev hon nyfiken! Hade du varit vampyr på en skola full med människor och hittat en bok om vampyrer, hade inte du läst den?

Ja. Drac tog ned boken från hyllan och ögnade igenom kapitlen. Det fanns en hel den om en massa legender, skrock om vampyrer och hur man kunde döda dom.

Drac bläddrade intresserat igenom det första kapitlet (_"Vampyrer - Levande eller döda?"_), när hennes tankar avbröts av en röst.

- Hur går det med läxläsningen?

Hon såg upp. Hennes blick mötte ett par numera välbekanta, grå ögon.

- Bra, antar jag, svarade hon medan hon undrade vad i hela världen Black gjorde i biblioteket.

Black log lite medan han såg ned på boken hon höll i.

- Är du intresserad av vampyrer?

- ... lite grann, erkände hon.

- Verkar vara en rätt så jobbig livsstil, sa han, gick runt och läste över hennes axel. Tror du det dyker upp på GET-proven?

Hon ryckte på axlarna.

- Man vet aldrig.

Black lade huvudet på sned och kikade närmare, Drac började känna sig en smula besvärad.

- ... Ska inte du läsa på?

- Kan redan allt, svarade han nonchalant.

Drac sneglade på honom. Hans hals var bara någon decimeter ifrån henne...

Det var plötsligt som om hela världen rörde sig i slow-motion. Drac vände oändligt långsamt på huvudet med sina gröna ögon fästa vid hans halspulsåder, hon kunde höra hans hjärtslag, känna blodet som strömmade genom hans kropp...

Black vred plötsligt på huvudet för att säga något, men stängde munnen när han upptäckte hur nära hon plötsligt var. Han höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

Hon upptäckte vad hon varit på väg att göra och ryggade förfärat undan.

- Vad är det? sa han förvånat.

Hon vände sig bort utan att svara och gick snabbt därifrån, ställde tillbaka boken i hyllan när hon gick förbi.

_Det var nära._

Hon hade inte varit så här nära att bita någon på flera år.

Plötsligt kände hon sig väldigt törstig. Det var som om hennes blod började brinna i hennes ådror, hennes synfält blev plötsligt alldeles suddigt. Att hon varit så nära att dricka igen hade satt igång hennes blodtörst igen.

Hela världen vinglade till. Hon snubblade och föll, kravlade sig upp på alla fyra, skakade och kämpade efter andan. Hennes instinkter började ta över.

Hon kravlade sig upp och rusade ut från biblioteket, knuffade undan en väldigt förvånad Potter som stod vid ingången. Hon flög nedför trapporna till andra våningen, sprang vidare tills hon nådde dörren till flicktoaletten. Hon slog upp den, stapplade in och fram till ett av båsen medan ett spöke dök upp framför henne och klagade över att hon störde.

Drac hade inte tid att bry sig. Hon gick in, stängde dörren och låste, sjönk ihop på golvet och fällde ut sina klor, skar sig själv i armen och drack av blodet som rann ur såret.

Genast kändes det mycket bättre. Jacket helades, hon fångade dom sista dropparna silverskimrande blod på tungan innan hon utmattat sjönk ihop mot väggen och pustade ut.

Något sånt här hade aldrig hänt innan.

Förfärat insåg hon vilken fara alla eleverna hade varit i. Hade hennes instinkter tagit över skulle hon mycket väl ha kunnat slakta hela Gryffindor och halva Slytherin.

_Jag riskerar alla andras liv om jag stannar kvar här_.

Men om hon stack härifrån, vart skulle hon då ta vägen?

_Dark kan säkert hitta på något._

Hon kunde inte fortsätta be Dark om hjälp hela tiden...

_Men utsätta alla för livsfara?_

Hon suckade och stirrade upp i taket. Stack hon kunde hennes far hitta henne. Stannade hon kvar...

_Jag kan dricka av mitt eget blod ett par gånger i månaden._

Det var fortfarande en risk. Hon kunde förlora kontrollen ändå.

_Då skär jag mej bara i armen._

Hon kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt sig själv. Hon hade verkligen fäst sig vid det här stället.

- Så självisk du är, bannade hon sig själv. Riskera alla andras liv bara för att du råkar trivas...

Det blev tyst igen medan hon funderade. Efter en stund reste hon sig upp, öppnade båset och gick ut från flicktoaletten.

Hon skulle stanna kvar. Det enda hon behövde göra var att hålla alla andra på avstånd.

Remus och Severus skulle antagligen bli sårade när hon bröt banden med dom, men det kunde inte hjälpas. Det var för deras eget bästa.


	20. Svek, GETprov och marodörer

**_Kapitel 20; Svek, GET-prov och marodörer.  
_**

Det var svårt. Det kändes fel. Men hon gjorde det. Stötte bort sina båda bästa vänner.

Hon undvek att gå i närheten av biblioteket igen. Hon höll sig borta från uppehållsrummet, skiftade mellan att lägga sig tidigt och sent så att hon inte skulle stöta på Severus.

På lektionerna jobbade hon ensam, och all fritid hon plötsligt hade tillbringade hon utomhus. Hon gick en bra bit från slottet, satte sig ned och pluggade årtal, namn och trollformler. Dom praktiska proven var hon inte särskilt nervös inför, det var dom man var tvungen att skriva svar som oroade henne.

Dagarna gick. Några små problem dök upp när Severus försökte prata med henne under lektionerna, men hon kom alltid på någon ursäkt att gå därifrån.

Hon kände sig feg, usel och elak. Ni skulle bara veta hur många gånger hon tänkte "jag är en DÅLIG människa!". Fast hon var ju det av rätt anledning också.

Not.

I alla fall. Plötsligt var det dagen före GET-proven. Drac sov inte alls utan låg uppe och pluggade, precis som många andra elever. När hon inte orkade mer gick hon upp.

Det var alldeles tomt i uppehållsrummet. Bara den blodige baronen svävade runt och lät sin tomma blick glida över sofforna och fåtöljerna. Drac satte sig ned i en av dom, såg sig omkring och vickade lite på foten. Hon var för trött för att tänka, men för pigg för att sova.

Hon gäspade, sträckte på armarna och lutade sig bakåt. Hennes tankar började vandra iväg. Vad skulle hända härnäst?

När terminen var slut, skulle hon hem till Kit och Jules? Vore inte det att utsätta dom båda för fara?

Vart skulle hon annars ta vägen? VSÄV? Kanske bo hos Dark?

... _Det _fick henne att börja tänka. Var höll hennes bror hus någonstans? Och var Medarez med honom?

... Och om dom var tillsammans, vad sysslade dom båda med?

Genast blev hon så avundsjuk att hon nästan exploderade. Här satt hon, ensam, i en gammal skola för människor där hon inte hade någon att vara med (du ljuger för dej själv, gumman -.-), medan hennes bror var tillsammans med en... en... _demon_!

Hon var arg. Hon ville slå sönder något.

_Skada, skada, skada, skada,_ tänkte hon och såg sig fientligt omkring. Hon hoppade upp ur fåtöljen, rusade fram till en glasskål och slängde den i väggen. Den splittrade i småbitar.

- Vad tror du att du håller på med!? sa Blodige Baronen med alldeles iskall röst och stannade till.

- FÖRSTÖR, fräste hon åt honom, tog en ljusstake och dunkade den i golvet så att den böjdes.

- Sluta genast med det där, väste han.

Hon blängde på honom och slängde ljusstaken ifrån sig. Sedan stormade hon ut ur uppehållsrummet för att skaka av sig ilskan.

Flera timmar senare satt hon tillsammans med resten av femteårseleverna och väntade utanför matsalen. Alla därinne såg nervösa ut. Utom Black och Potter.

Remus hade såklart sett henne. Han satt och såg undrande på henne, verkade överväga om han borde gå och prata med henne eller inte, men tillsist verkade han besluta sig för att göra det, och reste sig upp.

Olyckligtvis var det just då som dörrarna öppnades. Drac reste sig snabbt upp och var en av dom första i salen.

Ett par dagar senare var GET-proven nästan slut. Det var efter Försvar mot Svartkonster-skrivningen. 

Jag antar att alla kommer ihåg vad som hände då.

Drac satt nere vid sjön när det hände. Först märkte hon inget mer än att en klunga hade samlats en bit bort. Efter en stund gick Lily Evans, en rödhårig flicka från Gryffindor, dit med ilskna steg. När hon kom tillbaka var hon ännu argare.

- Vad är det som pågår där borta? undrade en av Lilys kompisar.

- Potter och Black, snäste hon och plockade upp sina grejer från marken. Dom är på Severus Snape igen.

Det var som om Drac frös till is inifrån. Hon såg upp, stirrade mot hopen av elever och hörde en röst fråga vem som ville att han skulle dra av "Snorgärsen"'s kalsonger.

Hon tänkte inte ens. Hon bara gjorde det.

Drac reste sig stelt upp, och på ett ögonblick stod hon plötsligt framför Potter. (Nej, hon transfererade sig inte. Mörkervägen, remember?) Den svarthårige tjockskallen stelnade till.

- Vad...

Drac gjorde en skarp rörelse med ena handen, och förbannelsen bröts. Severus föll ned på marken i en hög och kravlade sig snabbt upp.

Med en svepande gest fick hon Potter att flyga baklänges, in i Black så att båda föll ihop flera meter bort. Båda rullade runt och såg alldeles chockat på henne.

Drac blängde på dom, sedan virvlade hon runt, tog tag i Severus handled och drog med honom därifrån. Hon gick förbi Black och Potter på vägen.

- Våga. Inte. Göra det igen, sa hon med låg, hotfull röst.

Effekten var storartad. Alla stirrade efter henne, Severus var lamslagen och Gryffindorpojkarna plötsligt livrädda.

Hon drog med sig Severus mot slottet, med en knäppning med fingrarna fick hon hans väska att sväva efter dom. Hon gick med ilskna steg ända till entréhallen, där hon släppte honom, tryckte hans väska i hans famn och såg på honom, hennes ögon var alldeles kolsvarta.

- Varför? sa hon skarpt.

Han såg förvirrad ut. Hon fräste till.

- Varför attackerade dom dej!?

Han stammade något om att han inte visste, hon spände sin blick i honom och han tystnade.

- Hur kommer det sig att det aldrig finns någon anledning?

Severus svarade inte. Drac såg på honom en lång stund till. Så suckade hon.

- Glöm det, muttrade hon, vände sig om och gick ned mot fängelsehålorna.

Och så, som genom ett trollslag, var terminen slut. Drac kunde inte ens komma ihåg sista provet, hon hade ingen som helst aning om hon hade kommit ihåg något, eller ens om hon svarat på alla frågor.

Men det spelade ingen egentlig roll längre. Hon hade beslutat att inte återvända nästa termin.

Hon behövde en paus, tyckte hon. Lite tid till att vara med Dark och resten av gänget.

Och nu vet jag vad ni alla tänker. "Det är sånt sommarlov är till för, pucko". Jag instämmer till fullo. Men Drac ser inte tre månader som en paus. En paus ska vara minst ett år lång. Annars hinner man inte vila ut ordentligt.

Skyll det på hennes ålder. Hon börjar bli gaggig.

I alla fall. Hon vaknade tidigt på morgonen dagen då hon skulle ta tåget till London. Hon hade skickat ett meddelande till Dark om att han skulle möta henne. Och ja, hon kunde mycket väl ha tagit mörkervägen istället. Sluta fråga mej varför Drac gör som hon gör. Hon hade väl någon dunkel anledning.

När hon gick tillsammans med resten av Slytherineleverna mot vagnarna som skulle ta henne till Hogwartsexpressen såg hon Severus i mängden. Men han försökte inte prata med henne. Han kanske skämdes. I vilket fall som helst kom Drac tillslut fram till en vagn, där hon hoppade upp och satte sig.

Först verkade det som om hon skulle få åka ensam. Men så dök plötsligt Remus upp och hoppade in, satte sig mittemot henne.

Han och hon utbytte en blick, samtidigt som resten av gänget, alltså Black, Potter och Peter klättrade upp för den lilla trappavsatsen och satte sig. Peter satte sig bredvid Remus, och Black och Potter bredvid henne.

- Hej, sa Black och log lite försiktigt medan Potter blängde fientligt på henne.

- Hej själv, svarade hon lugnt.

Det blev en paus. Vagnen började rulla. Drac såg ut genom fönstret.

- Hur... jag menar... när du...

Drac vände sin gröna blick mot Remus, som försökte stamma fram en fråga hon redan visste att hon inte kunde svara på.

- Ja, ledsen för det, sa hon enkelt. Hoppas ni inte skadade er.

Det var en grov lögn. Egentligen kunde dom gärna ha fått brutit benen av sig.

Potter såg ut att vilja ge henne ett ilsket svar, men hejdade sig. Black bara såg på henne.

- Men.. alltså, hur gjorde du det där? sa Remus.

Drac log lite.

- Svårt att förklara. Mycket gammal magi. Fungerar bara när man är arg.

Dom fyra gryffindorpojkarna utbytte en blick. Ingen av dom hade sett någon sådan magi förut, att kunna bryta förbannelser, transferera sig och få folk att flyga flera meter i luften utan att använda trollstav.

- Var lärde du dej det?

Drac ryckte på axlarna.

- Av din bror?

Drac stelnade till. Hennes ögon riktades mot Potter, som såg frågande ut.

- ... vi.. hörde när du snackade med McGonnagal i början av höstterminen, förklarade Remus skamset. Vi menade inte att tjuvlyssna.

Drac såg ut genom fönstret igen, hennes ansikte var plötsligt alldeles stelt. Remus såg oroligt på henne, Potter verkade inte märka att samtalsämnet verkade känsligt.

- Vad sysslar han med för magi? Din bror alltså?

Hn ryckte på axlarna igen.

- Uråldrig magi. Vet faktiskt inte riktigt.

- Mörk magi?

Remus gav honom en förebrående blick, men resten av pojkarna såg förväntansfullt på Drac. Hon vände långsamt på huvudet och såg rakt på Potter.

- Inte omöjligt, sa hon med en svagt kylig ton i sin röst. Varför undrar du?

Potter ryckte på axlarna.

- Bara undrade.

Drac såg på honom en stund till, så såg hon ut genom fönstret igen.,

- Men ja, ni behöver inte grubbla mer om det. Jag kommer inte tillbaka nästa termin.

Remus stelnade till. Peter såg chockad ut, Potter stirrade på henne och Black blinkade förvånat.

- Varför det?! utbrast Remus.

- Behövs hemma, svarade hon milt.

Potter såg inte helt ledsen ut över att hon inte skulle återvända följande år. Black såg inte heller överdrivet besviken ut, men Remus verkade oroad.

- Men... Sjunde året då? Kommer du då?

Hon ryckte på axlarna ännu en gång.

- Vi får se.

* * *

Hoppas ni vet vad en linje betyder xD Japp, dags för meddelande igen 

Fråga: Hur går det med Bokomslaget?

Svar: Funderar lite över hur layouten ska vara. Undrar om bara Drac ska vara med på det, eller kanske Dark, eller Medarez, eller Sirius eller James eller Remus eller Snape eller någon annan. Förslag uppskattas ;)

Dom två nya läsarna hälsas välkomna :) Och Vanhyali, jag blev jätteglad över din kommentar, kul att du följt med så länge :D

Sorry om uppdateringen dröjde en dag, var tvungen att skriva klar en uppsats till min svenskalärare xD

//LIshA


	21. Hemma

Kapitel 21; Hemma

Att Gryffindorpojkarna var så snälla mot henne, det förstod hon inte. Hon hade nästan väntat sig att dom skulle börja vråla på henne, men inte alls. Visserligen pratade dom mest med varandra medan vagnen rullade mot Hogwartsexpressen, men på något sätt var det som om hon var med ändå. Dom behandlade henne inte som luft. Hon var där, inne i vagnen tillsammans med dom, och högst närvarande.

Hon log när dom skrattade, grimaserade när dom beskrev något minst sagt vidrigt för varandra, och spetsade på öronen när dom böjde sig fram och viskade något. Hon hade en egendomlig känsla av att det handlade om henne.

Paraonid flicka, inte sant?

När vagnen sedan rullade in till perrongen var det på något underligt sätt uppenbart att hon skulle sitta i deras kupé. Dom rörde sig åt det hållet tillsammans, hon mellan Peter och Remus medan Black och Potter gick framför och förde oväsen.

Så råkade hon av en ren tillfällighet kasta en blick åt sidan. Och fick syn på Severus.

Deras blickar möttes för en sekund, hon hann se hur hans ansikte förändrades från förvånat till besviket.

Hon mimade "hejdå" innan hon såg bort.

Tillsammans med gryffindorpojkarna gick hon på en av vagnarna i mitten, och satte sig i en stor och rymlig kupé. Hon hamnade vid fönstret, vilket passade henne fint. Hon lutade sig mot glasrutan och stirrade ut på bergen och skogarna som täckte området kring skolan. Det kändes sorgligt att veta att hon inte skulle komma tillbaka förrän ett år senare...

- Din bror... han heter Dark, eller hur?

Hon slet blicken från det storslagna landskapet och såg på Remus. Peter, Black och Potter satt också och tittade på henne.

Hon nickade.

- Och han har uppfostrat dej?

Hon nickade igen. När hon såg att han förväntat sig ett längre svar tillade hon;

- Dark har varit den enda familj jag haft ända sedan jag var liten.

- Sirius vill byta med dej, eller hur, Tramptass? flinade Potter och armbågade Black i sidan.

Black gjorde en grimas. Drac såg frågande på honom.

- Sirius har en något... komplicerad familj, förklarade Remus.

- Som tror att dom är något, muttrade Black och boxade Potter. Uppblåsta idioter, allihop.

Drac log en smula.

- Det är en grej jag undrat över rätt länge, sa Potter och kastade en motvilligt nyfiken blick på henne. Du minns i början av terminen, när vi hittade dej utanför skolan flera gånger om nätterna?

Han pausade.

- Vad... hände?

Hon mötte hans blick för ett par sekunder innan hon såg ut genom fönstret.

- Bry er inte om det, sa hon tyst. Det finns inget ni kan göra.

- Men du kan väl berätta för oss!?

- Visst, om ni berättar vad ni gjorde utomhus?

Hon sände Potter en dyster blick, och såg till sin lättnad att han inte hade några planer att dela med sig om det. Black, däremot, såg sig omkring på dom andra och snörpte på munnen.

- Du kan inte mena allvar, sa Potter skarpt.

- Men seriöst, sa Black. Om det är en bra historia vill jag höra den. Hon vet redan om Måntand, varför inte om oss allihop?

- För om hon berättar för någon får vi problem! Har du inte fattat det?!

Just som Black skulle svara avbröt Drac honom.

- Säg inget.

- Men...

- För att vara ärlig umgås jag i ganska besynnerliga kretsar. Även om jag inte säger något så vet man aldrig, jag kanske råkar på en tankeläsare eller något. Jag misstänker starkt att jag känner minst tre stycken.

(För alla dom som undrar så syftade hon på Rafael, Diana och Chloe. Och nej, jag tänker inte berätta om dom. :P)

Det fick dom att hålla tyst.

Strax efteråt satte tåget igång. Drac såg på medan träd gled förbi i allt snabbare takt, och Gryffindorpojkarna började prata om något helt annat.

Det var en trevlig paus, men den varade kanske lite väl länge.

Omkring lunchtid knackade det på, och den där välbekanta runda kvinnan stack in sitt huvud.

- Någonting från vagnen? kvittrade hon.

- Öh, visst, sa Black och rufsade sig i håret. ... Allihop, morsan gav mej pengar, så... ta vad ni vill, jag bjuder!

Genast kom en rad beställningar på allt från pumpajuice till surrande honungsbin.

Efter att dörren glidit igen, och ett ledigt säte fyllts med mat, och pojkarna suttit och ätit en stund, var det tillslut någon som undrade om inte Drac ville ha nånting att äta.

Hon sa såklart nej.

- Kom igen, du måste vara jättehungrig! sa Peter grötigt och räckte henne en bit pumpapaj.

- Nätack, skyndade hon sig att säga och viftade med händerna för att klargöra sin åsikt. Jag öh... åt mycket frukost.

Potter blinkade.

- Är det en sån tjejgrej? frågade han burdust. Jag lovar, du blir inte tjock av att äta lunch.

- Det är inte det, det är...

Hon tystnade.

- Kanske inte tycker om paj, sa Black och rotade i högen bredvid sig. Något måste du ju vilja ha... Här, ta en chokladgroda!

Han slängde ett paket till henne, som hon automatiskt fångade.

- Tack, jättesnällt, men jag är bara inte hungrig, mumlade hon och försökte räcka tillbaka den.

- Kom igen, man ser ju på dej att du är utsvulten!

Dom fyra pojkarna synade henne samtidigt uppifrån och ned. Dracs skruvade på sig. Ingen tycker om att bli granskad sådär, i alla fall ingen mänsklig varelse som jag känner.

- Nej tack, sa hon tyst och gav Remus sin chokladgroda. Men tack ändå.

Det blev en paus. Pojkarna åt under tystnad medan dom utbytte undrande blickar

Och nu gör jag återigen ett utav mina kända tidshopp.

Ett par timmar senare anlände dom vid stationen. Dom gick av tillsammans, klev ned på perrongen, och Drac började se sig om efter Dark, och eventuellt Jules och Kit. Det fanns ju förstås en chans att Medarez också skulle dyka upp, fast hon skulle antagligen inte känna igen henne eftersom att hon var skiftare.

- Hämtar din bror dej? sa Remus nyfiket och såg sig omkring.

- Japp, sa Drac och gjorde detsamma.

Black och Potter följde deras exempel.

- Hoppsan, där är min mamma, sa Black med egendomligt ironisk röst, och hans ansikte blev med ens bittert, glädjelöst.

Potter klappade honom på axeln.

Peter hittade snart sin egen mamma nånstans i trängseln, Remus fann sina föräldrar och Potter fick syn på sin pappa, som stod och vinkade en bit bort. Drac bestämde sig snart för att ta avsked, det kändes som om det skulle bli lättare att hitta Dark på egen hand.

- Synd, sa Remus när hon delade med sig av sina planer. Jag såg fram emot att få träffa din bror... Tja, i alla fall... sköt om dej!

Han kramade om henne medan Black och Potter förde ett samtal med Potters föräldrar.

- Nämen, hördes en road röst. Drac, hur många pojkvänner har du egentligen?

Hon såg sig om, fortfarande med sina armar kring Remus hals. Potter och Black virvlade runt, och Remus gapade.

Där stod Dark. Den långe, bleke pojken stod med armarna i kors och huvudet på sned, helt klädd i svart och med ett roat leende på läpparna. Och han var inte ensam.

Bredvid honom stod en yngling på sexton, kanske sjutton år, med korpsvart, stripigt hår som hängde ned i ögonen på honom. Det lilla man såg av irisarna var alldeles blodröda, stirrande, mörka, hans hud var blek, till och med blekare än Dark och Drac's, och hans ljusa kläder var slitna, trasiga vid knäna och fransade vid kanterna.

Trots att det hade gått nästan tvåhundra år sen sist kände Drac omedelbart igen honom.

- Death!! utbrast hon, släppte taget om Remus och kastade sig över sin bror istället.

- Drac, svarade Death med hes röst och ett ömt leende.

Dom höll om varandra, hårt hårt, Dark stod och såg ut som om han knappt kunde hålla sig för skratt och Death andades långsamt in sin systers doft, drog fingrarna genom hennes hår och tryckte henne tätt intill sig.

Drac kände det som om hon var påväg att brista i gråt. Hon var glad, sprudlande glad, samtidigt ledsen, förkrossad över allt hon hade missat, och arg, rasande på sin far för att han skilt dom åt. Alla dessa känslor kändes som om dom skulle spränga henne, hennes hjärna och hjärta höll på att överbelastas.

- Var har du varit?! gnällde hon och var nästan på väg att kväva honom.

- I bergen, svarade han. Dark letade upp mej.

Hon såg på sin andre bror, som ryckte på axlarna.

- Hörde från VSÄV om någon mystisk kille som smög omkring bland skogarna. Röda ögon, fasansfull blick. Blev misstänksam och bestämde mej för att leta upp honom.

- Tack, pep Drac och borrade in sin näsa i Death's ena axel. Du samlade ihop oss. Vi är tillsammans. Vi är vi igen.

Dark såg en smula rörd ut.

Death och Drac särade långsamt på sig och såg på varandra, lät varenda millimeter av den andres utseende sjunka in. Båda hade växt så mycket sen senaste gången dom såg varandra, så mycket hade förändrats...

Så knackade någon Drac på axeln, och magin bröts.

- Kan...vi få prata med dej ett ögonblick? mumlade Remus.

Peter, Black och Potter stod bakom honom. Alla fyra såg spända ut.

- Eh... okej, sa Drac.

Death verkade först inte kunna släppa taget om hennes hand. Han stirrade intensivt på Black, av någon anledning, och den stackars Gryffindorpojken skruvade på sig under den blodröda blicken.

Drac lyckades tillslut slingra sig loss, mumlade till Dark att hon skulle vara tillbaka om två sekunder, sedan följde hon med Remus och dom andra ett par meter bort för att få prata ostört, medan folket fortsatte myllra omkring dom.

- Vad är det? undrade hon.

Potter såg oroligt på henne.

- Du... vet att din bror är vampyr, eller hur?

Drac stelnade till.

- Båda två, faktiskt, tillade Black. Den där rödögde var riktigt läskig.

Hon stirrade på dom.

- Snälla säg inget till någon, viskade hon. Dom kan inte hjälpa det. Dom bad inte att bli bitna.

Gryffindorpojkarna utbytte en blick.

- Det... var inte dom som ställde till det för dej under höstterminen, va? undrade Remus. I så fall måste vi faktiskt...

- Det var inte dom, sa Drac snabbt. Dom skulle aldrig skada mej. Jag lovar.

- Ta det inte så, jag blev bara orolig, sa Remus. Om dom drack ifrån dej skulle det förklara rätt mycket, varför du är så blek och så mager till exempel.

Hon såg sig oroligt om. Vad tänkte Remus och dom andra göra om dom fick för sig att hennes bröder bet henne? Skrika det högt så att hela stationen hörde och försöka rädda henne?

- Och det din brorsa, Dark gör, måste vara svart magi, sa Potter. Om han är vampyr...

- Dom skulle aldrig skada mej, upprepade Drac med väsande röst. Han är min bror!

- Säger inte särskilt mycket, sa Black. Min mamma använder varje ledig stund till att berätta exakt hur värdelös jag är.

Tro mej, du vet ingenting om hemska föräldrar, tänkte Drac.

- Jag lovar, dom har aldrig skadat mej, sa hon. Dom skyddar mej. Snälla, lova att inte berätta om dom för någon?

Gryffindorpojkarna tvekade.

- Snälla?

Remus suckade.

- Vi lovar.

Utan ett ord omfamnade hon honom igen. Black, Potter och Peter tvekade, sedan förenades allihop i en gruppkram. Konstigt så mycket som kunde förändras på en dag.

- Ja, hejdå då, mumlade hon och log lite innan hon vände om och gick tillbaka till Dark och Death.

- Vi ses det sjunde året! ropade Potter efter henne.

Hon såg sig över axeln och vinkade.

När hon kom fram upptäckte hon att Dark stod och försökte lugna ned Death, som skakade av ilska.

- Dom är människor, sa hennes svartögde bror precis. Dom drar förhastade slutsatser.

- Ynkryggar, väste Death. Dårar, missfoster, trashankar!

- Vad står på? undrade Drac.

- Vår käre bror hörde ditt samtal, sa Dark och gav henne ett plågat leende. Såvitt jag har förstått sa dom inte särskilt smickrande saker om oss.

- Idioter, muttrade Death och sände en hätsk blick i Gryffindorpojkarnas riktning. Självgoda bastarder.

- Jaja, suckade Dark. Dom är knäppgökar alla fyra, jag har förstått. Ska vi gå nu innan du sliter armarna av någon?

Death nickade tjurigt och lät hans storebror leda ut honom.

- Vad är det som gör dej så upprörd? frågade Drac och rynkade på näsan. Det var inte som om dom försökte mordhota mej eller något.

- Tjuvar, mördare, pittoreska ansamling, var det enda hon fick till svar.

- Jag tror att han menar att den primitiva gruppen av det andra könet försökte stjäla dig från oss, log Dark.

Death fortsatte muttra och fräsa för sig själv ända tills Drac gick närmre intill honom. Då tystnade han och lade istället sin arm kring hennes späda axlar.

- Jag har saknat dej, mumlade hon.

Hennes rödögde bror log.

Och så gick dom tre svarthårige vampyrerna ut från perrongen, med många blickar på sig, bland annat fyra marodörer och en Snape som stod och stirrade medan Drac försvann ifrån dom.

* * *

Uppdatering! I november! Jag äger:D (stolt)

Ja, Death dök upp igen. Jag har längtat efter att få ha med honom i berättelsen, han är en skojig filur  
Hur många misstänker starkt att det är något fel på honom? xD

Harry Potter och Dödsrelikerna kom ut i förrgår! Hur många har köpt den redan? Jag har i alla fall:D

Tänkte försöka skriva ett kapitel till innan jul... det här skrev jag under en dag, jag har inte haft tid innan :c Prov och prov och redovisningar och uppsatser och ännu mer prov... GAH, och sen är det gymnasieval!

Jag är i stort behov av choklar. Nu ska jag köpa godis. (går)


	22. Djävul, död och mörker

Kapitel 22: Djävul, död och mörker.

Band är verkligen något underligt. Trots att man inte sett en person på åratal (i detta fallet flera hundra), har inte all den vänskap och kärlek som funnits där förut minskats ett enda dugg.

Drac, Dark och Death gick längs Londons gator och pratade om flydda tider, delade minnen och tänkte tillbaka på stunder dom ville återvända till.

Ingen av dom svarthåriga syskonen tänkte riktigt vart dom var påväg. Deras steg ledde inte någon särskilt stans, benen rörde sig av sig själva. Men det gjorde ingenting egentligen, dom hade alla möjliga stigar framför sig. Dom kunde gå vart dom ville. Inga hinder fanns kvar, inga bojor som fjättrade dom. Dom var fria.

Dark och Drac frågade deras rödögde bror vad han hade haft för sig under åren som gått.

- Ingenting särskilt, sa han med sin hesa röst och ryckte på axlarna. Satt i ett torn några år tills jag fick nog. Bröt mej ut därifrån och levde i bergen... sen är det inte sådär mycket mer som har hänt.

- "Ingenting särskilt"? upprepade Drac. Hur kom du ut från tornet?

Death höjde på ena ögonbrynet som om svaret vore självklart.

- Dödade vakterna.

Drac och Dark blinkade till.

- Hur... Vänta lite, hur gammal var du då?

- Sjutton. Hade varit vampyr ett år då. Det var far som bet mej, såklart.

- Hur dödade du vakterna då? sa Dark och rynkade på näsan.

Och Death ryckte på axlarna igen.

- Dängde dom i väggen. Inget speciellt.

Hans syskon blinkade till. Igen.

- Äöh, sa Dark, som kände att det nästan vore bäst att byta samtalsämne. Vart... tycker ni att vi ska ta vägen?

- Vad menar du med det? undrade Death. Hem, såklart.

- Har jag inte talat om det för dej? Far letar efter Drac.

Death stannade så tvärt att Drac gick in i honom. Han virvlade runt och såg på sin bror med vild blick, stirrade på honom som om han just sagt någt alldeles fruktansvärt.

- Va!? utbrast han. Far!?

- Ja, sa Dark. Jag hörd---

- Varför? avbröt Death.

- Vi vet inte. Men vi vågar inte riskera att låta honom hitta henne.

- Skämtar du med mej? Låt honom komma. Jag ska slita honom i småbitar!

Death hade ett ansiktsuttryck som övertygade både Dark och Drac att han verkligen skulle göra det.

- Vad har han gjort dej? sa Drac förvånat.

- Är du dum eller!? Han särade på oss! Han bet mej! Jag har varit alldeles ensam så länge jag kan minnas!

- Inte nog med det, sa Dark dystert. Drac slängde han i en fängelsehåla. Han hade henne där i nästan hundra år, och drack av henne med jämna mellanrum.

Det borde han inte ha sagt. Death gav ifrån sig ett väsande ljud som mycket väl kunde ha tillhört en katt. För ett ögonblick såg han alldeles vansinnig ut, sedan försvann det och ersattes av ett intensivt hat.

- Jag ska döda honom, morrade han. _Jag ska döda honom!!_

- Ta det lugnt, sa Dark hastigt och lade sina händer på sin brors axlar. Det viktigaste just nu är att vi gömmer Drac på något ställe där han inte kan hitta henne.

- _Sen dödar jag honom!!  
_  
- Lugna ned dej lite! Vad är det med dej?!

Death sände honom en ilsken blick.

- Ingen får behandla min syster på det viset, fräste han.

Drac var förstummad. Hon hade inte insett att hon betydde så mycket för sin bror. Åren som skilt dom åt hade nästan gjort att hon hade glömt honom. Han hade bara funnits där i en bråkdel av hennes långa liv, bara ett par år hade hon fått vara hans storasyster... Och nu var rollerna bytta. Hon var yngst. Och hennes bröder skulle göra allt för att skydda henne.

* * *

Efter att ha diskuterat fram och tillbaka en stund (när Death hade lugnat ned sig) kom dom fram till att dom inte kände till ett tillräckligt säkert ställe att vistas på. Death hade spenderat dom senaste två århundradena i samma område i Transsylvanien, som bokstavligt talat låg precis vid deras fars tröskel. Drac kände till lite fler platser, men inget av dom var något särskilt bra gömställe. Dark påstod sig inte kunna komma på någonting.  
Det slutade med att dom bestämde sig för att fråga VSÄV om saken. Så dom begav sig raka vägen till det nya klubbhuset.

Lokalen till VSÄV har under årens lopp fått flytta flera gånger. Det går inte att undvika att grannar tillslut lägger märke till att folk i deras närhet försvinner, och att dölja fler och fler kroppar, tappade på blod, blir bara klurigare.

Det nya högkvarteret låg ett par mil norr om London. Det var en stor och rymlig herrgård, precis så mysig och hemtrevlig som vampyrer vill ha den.

Death presenterades för gänget, sedan frågade dom sig runt. Dom flesta i klubben kände redan till deras situation, och på grund av Darks status ville många hjälpa till.

Många platser föreslogs, både nära och långt bort. Flera stycken låg utanför Europa, och ett gäng tyckte att syskonskaran borde flytta till USA.

Detta kändes först som ett väldigt intressant förslag, ända tills Dark och Drac fick höra om gängverksamheten på andra sidan Atlanten. Vampyrer som delar upp sig i små arméer och löper amok överallt kändes inte sådär tilltalande.

Tillsist nappade dom på förslaget att rymma till bergen i Sydamerika. Anledningen till detta var väl mest att deras far aldrig skulle sätta sin fot där. Såvitt dom kände till hade han aldrig ens varit i närheten av någon annan kontinent.

Så dom tog mörkervägen dit. Death, Dark och Drac, vår lilla svarthåriga trio.  
Dom "landade" på ett mysigt ställe där luften var otroligt tunn och svår att andas in, och syskonen blev andfådda på bara ett par sekunder.

- Så, flämtade Death och satte sig ned, efter att ha ränt runt som en studsboll kring stället och tittat bakom varje klippa i närheten. Kan jag döda honom nu?

Dark såg ogillande på honom.

- Jag måste säga att jag inte tycker vidare om ditt sätt att säga sådär. Du får det att låta som om ett liv inte är värt ett enda dugg.

Death himlade med ögonen.

- Förresten, fortsatte Dark, och hans ögon smalnade. Hur ofta dricker du blod? Var tredje dag ungefär?

- Ja, svarade Death. Hur visste du det?

- Din röst, sa Dark. Du är alldeles hes.

- Vad ska det där betyda?

- Att dricka blod kan jämföras med att röka. Ju oftare man förser sig sina behov, ju mer blir man beroende av det. När man är svårt beroende lider man om man inte får tillfredställa sig på ett tag. Man blir vresig, blek, darrig och svag... och har man varit beroende under en lång tid märks det på rösten.

Han viftade med sin hand i Death's riktning.

- Precis som när man har rökt länge.

Death såg misstrogen ut.

- Vaddå, dricker ni inte blod längre?

- Inte sådär ofta, sa Dark och såg på sin syster. Drac, när var senaste gången du...?

- Något år sedan, sa hon och ryckte på axlarna. Du då?

- Sju månader.

Death stirrade på dom.

- Är ni inte kloka!? utbrast han. Vad slutar ni för?! Vi behöver blod för att överleva!

- Inte vi, faktiskt, sa Dark lätt. Vår mor var demon. Vi överlever längre tidsperioder utan blod. Många människoliv kan sparas på det sättet.

- Dom dör ändå tids nog. Till skillnad från oss är deras tid begränsad.

- Men tänk själv, sa Dark, plötsligt irriterad. Att döda är ingen lösning. Man sliter allting ifrån dom, familjer splittras, vänner blir alldeles förstörda...

- Jaha? snäste Death. Som om dom inte skulle döda oss allihop om dom hade chansen? Har du nånsin haft en dråpare efter sig? Jag har jagats av flera dussin!

- Det är av en anledning dom försöker ha ihjäl oss! Vi utgör ett hot mot dom, det är rent självförsvar!

- "Självförsvar"? upprepade Death föraktfullt. Dark, även om du inte har märkt det, så är vi rovdjur. Människorna är vårat byte. Det är naturens ordning, utan den faller allt samman.

- Varför döda fler än vad som behövs?

- Varför kämpa emot sina instinkter?!

- Sluta! sa Drac skarpt. Ni beter er som småungar!

Hennes bröder tystnade genast och såg uppmärksamt på henne. Drac insåg att även om hon inte längre var deras storasyster, så hade hon fortfarande deras respekt.

- Dark, sa hon. Hur länge tror du att vi kommer stanna här?

- Inte särskilt länge, svarade han. Även om det här stället är ganska säkert, så är det ändå lika bra att flytta runt lite. För säkerhets skull.

- Fint. Då kanske vi ska berätta för Death vad vi har sysslat med.

* * *

Dark berättade först. Sedan Drac. Och den historien känner ni redan till. 

Men när dom kom till biten mellan att hon joinade VSÄV och blev dödsätare, så kunde inte Dark låta bli att avbryta. Han hade aldrig hört om Zack förut, och det hittills okända förhållandet hade minsann gjort honom intresserad.

- Ännu en pojkvän? sa han roat. Din lilla hjärtekrossare!

Hon såg surmulet på honom.

- Hade han också svart hår? Såvitt jag har märkt är det din favorit.

Han syftade såklart på Snape, Sirius och James.

- Nej, muttrade Drac. Hans hår var brunt.

- Men det har du också en, ju, flinade Dark. Tänder du på mörkhåriga killar?

Death verkade också nyfiken.

- Seriöst? Hur många förhållanden har hon haft?

- Vi kommer till det, sa Dark och blinkade. Men såvitt jag har märkt har hon minst fem på gång. Sex inklusive Zackie-boy.

När hon kom till den sorgliga biten av hennes förhållande med dråparen satt båda två och stirrade på henne. Hon tystnade och såg ned i marken.

- Du... blev ensam? sa Dark. Och du var med barn?

Hon nickade. Dark såg oroad ut.

- Hur gick det med... ungen?

- Lämnade bort honom, sa Drac tyst. Jag orkade bara inte ta hand om honom själv...

Hon snyftade till. Hon såg upp, hennes ögon fylldes med tårar.

- Gjorde jag fel? sa hon halvkvävt. Borde jag ha behållit honom?

I nästa ögonblick var Dark framme hos henne och höll om henne, hon klamrade sig fast kring hans hals och tryckte sig så tätt intill honom som det bara gick.

- Du gjorde ett bra val, gumman, mumlade han och strök henne över håret. Inget illa menat, men det vore ingen särskilt bra uppväxt om man var på flykt hela tiden... det är bäst om han får bo på ett ställe där han kan ha det tryggt.

Hon grät mot hans axel, och han vaggade henne tyst fram och tillbaka.

* * *

En liten stund senare hade hon avslutat sin historia, med stor hjälp från Dark. Death satt och morrade en stund om dödsätarna tills han lugnade ned sig, sedan blev det tyst igen. 

- Jag har ett förslag, sa Dark plötsligt. Om vi nu bara ska gömma oss i... en lång tid... så har jag en idé om hur vi ska få tiden att gå utan att behöva sitta och rulla tummarna.

- Vaddå? sa Death.

- Träning, sa Dark.

- Träning? upprepade Drac.

- Träning.

- Hur menar du då, "träning"? undrade Drac.

- Du, träning.

- Jag, träning?

- Ja. Jag och Death. Tränar. Dej.

- Jag!? Varför det!?

- Så att om det skulle råka ske att jag och Death är någon annanstans och du råkar illa ut, så kan du försvara dej själv. Jag misstänker starkt att det behövs.

- Jaså, du? sa Drac en aning vasst.

- Har du några andra förslag?

Drac såg från Dark till Death, som såg ut att tycka on idén lika mycket som sin bror. Hon suckade och reste sig upp.

- Jaja, mumlade hon och sträckte på armarna. Sen när finns det något sätt att hindra er två från att få som ni vill?

* * *

(känner sig bäst som hållit sina löften om uppdatering två gånger i rad) 

Haha! Jag äger! Det krävdes att jag fick sitta uppe hela natten och skriva, men det gör inget! Sen när kan jag sova på julafton!? XD

Jaja. Det kanske slutar lite tvärt, men blä. Jag ska öppna julklappar nu.

God jul!


	23. MEDDELANDE:

Hrm. Okej. Hejsan!

_Jag är en dålig, dålig människa, jag **vet.**_ Jag har inte uppdaterat på över ett ÅR, inte svarat på några kommentarer, inte nånting.

vad jag vill säga är...** jag är inte död**. xD

men den här storyn är nog det, är jag rädd... jag har helt enkelt tappat intresset....

Jag skriver fortfarande, men inte på det här.

Drac är med i mina texter ibland, men mycket sällan nu för tiden...

Och nu är jag gnällig och fånig och bitchig och förstör för er som varit tålmodiga nog att vänta på en uppdatering.

Jag säger inte förlåt, för det känns bara... dumt. Ni vill nog inte ha ursäkter ändå.

**Tack så mycket för allt stöd jag fått genom åren**(?) :)

Hejdå, ta hand om er och hitta någon författare som förtjänar er beundran (;

kramar, MEJ.

_PS; kanske tar bort storyn från internet om ett tag, för den är dåligt skriven och full med fel. så bli inte förvånade om ni plötsligt inte hittar den. xD_


End file.
